Hogwarts lee Harry Potter I
by Luxerii
Summary: El precio a pagar por derrotar a Voldemort fue demasiado alto. Cuando Dumbledore recibe unos libros cuyo contenido puede cambiar el mundo, no queda más remedio que leerlos. ¿Tú también estás harto de todas esas historias de lectura de libros que jamás tienen un final? Pues esta te gustará.
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos! :D Sí, sí, lo sé. Esta parece otra historia más de lectura de libros, de esas que todo el mundo empieza y jamás termina. Pero esta tiene algo diferente a todas los demás: que la autora es una cabezota y que está harta de que ese tipo de historias se abandonen, porque son geniales y la autora nunca ha podido leer una entera.**

 **Es por eso por lo que he decidido escribir una yo misma. Tengo la intención de hacer los siete libros y, como ya os he dicho, soy muy cabezota, así que podéis estar seguros de que estoy aquí para quedarme, siempre y cuando os interese leer esta historia. Si no, pues seguiré escribiéndola pero para mí :D**

 **Venga, me callo ya. A leer el primer capítulo!**

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

— TODOS LOS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES DEBEN DIRIGIRSE INMEDIATAMENTE AL GRAN COMEDOR.

La voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada mágicamente, retumbó entre las paredes de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?— preguntó Hermione en voz alta. En aquel momento, los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor se encontraban en el pasillo de la cuarta planta, donde supuestamente en cinco minutos iba a comenzar la clase de Transfiguración.

—No sé— respondió Ron, con el ceño fruncido. —Pero esto me recuerda mucho a segundo curso, cuando Ginny…

Ron no terminó la frase, pero Harry sabía exactamente a qué se refería. La última vez que McGonagall había hecho un anuncio parecido, había sido el día que Ginny había bajado a la cámara de los secretos. Parecía que ellos no eran los únicos que habían hecho esa conexión, porque a su alrededor podían escuchar a los demás alumnos cuchichear con tono nervioso. Rápidamente, recogieron sus mochilas del suelo y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor junto a todos los demás alumnos.

Mientras caminaba tras sus compañeros, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Toda la gente a su alrededor murmuraba posibles motivos por los que todos los alumnos pudieran haber sido llamados al Gran Comedor, aunque Harry intentó no prestarles atención. Él tenía sus propias sospechas, pero tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado.

Hacía tan solo unos meses que Voldemort había regresado, y en todo ese tiempo había estado inusualmente tranquilo.

"Excepto por los dementores", pensó Harry con amargura. Sin embargo, que no hubiera pasado nada especialmente grave en esos meses solo quería decir una cosa: fuera lo que fuera lo que Voldemort estaba planeando, debía ser algo grande. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que se habían interrumpido las clases? ¿Habría habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban? ¿Se habría apoderado Voldemort del Ministerio de Magia?

Tan metido en sus cavilaciones estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Siguió a Ron y Hermione a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentaron frente a los gemelos Weasley, que en ese momento se encontraban hablando con Angelina, Katie y Alicia. Harry se sentó al lado de Neville, que parecía nervioso. A su lado se encontraba Ginny, quien también tenía una expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó en cuanto se sentaron. Ron se encogió de hombros, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

—Ni idea— fue Hermione la que respondió. Su mirada estaba clavada en la mesa de profesores, donde no había ni un solo hueco libre. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts se encontraban en el comedor, incluso Filch y la señora Norris estaban allí. —Pero sea lo que sea, no parece que a Umbridge le haga mucha gracia.

Harry siguió la mirada de Hermione hasta la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era cierto lo que decía la chica: Umbridge se encontraba en su habitual asiento en la mesa de los profesores y su expresión estaba lejos de ser una de alegría. Ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por poner esa estúpida sonrisa falsa que solía dedicar a todos los alumnos. Fuera lo que fuera lo que la tenía de tan mal humor, Harry esperaba que no fuera algo pasajero. "Cualquier cosa que moleste a Umbridge es bienvenida", pensó mientras pasaba sus dedos por el dorso de su mano, donde las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" ya se podían apreciar. Había sido bastante difícil ocultar las marcas después del último castigo con Umbridge. Se había pasado la noche entera despertando a ratos a causa del dolor. Lo bueno era que al menos había parado de sangrar, aunque aún estaba bastante roja e hinchada. En estos momentos la tenía envuelta en un pañuelo y, cuando esa mañana Hermione le había preguntado qué le había pasado, había puesto como excusa que se había cortado con uno de los utensilios de pociones al guardarlo en el baúl. Solamente Ron sabía lo que se escondía bajo ese pañuelo.

Notó cómo el Gran Comedor se quedaba en silencio de repente, haciendo que dejara de pensar en su dolorida mano. Apartó la mirada de Umbridge y se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore se había puesto en pie. Dumbledore esperó hasta que los últimos murmullos se hubieron evaporado para dirigirse a los estudiantes.

—Soy consciente de que todos vosotros os estáis preguntando por qué se os ha pedido que vengáis al Gran Comedor—comenzó a hablar con un tono serio que a Harry no le gustó nada. — Y también sé que muchos de vosotros debéis estar haciendo todo tipo de conjeturas, cada cual más extraña que la anterior.

Harry podía ver las expresiones de impaciencia de muchos alumnos, que miraban al director como pidiéndole silenciosamente que fuera al grano. Sabía que él mismo tenía esa expresión en su rostro. ¿Sería ahora cuando Dumbledore diría que Voldemort había tomado el control del Ministerio?

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que ninguna de esas conjeturas se acercan siquiera a lo que ha sucedido en realidad.

Los ojos azules del director se fijaron directamente en los de Harry por un momento, antes de apartar la mirada y proseguir con su discurso. Harry casi dio un salto. Era la primera vez que Dumbledore lo miraba desde la noche en que Cedric…

Decidió no pensar en ello.

—Me encontraba hace unos días en mi despacho cuando me llegó una carta.— Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró antes de continuar. — Dicha carta… viene del futuro.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, algunos emocionados, otros escépticos. Harry podía oír a Ernie MacMillan, de Hufflepuff, decir en voz alta y con su habitual tono pomposo que era imposible recibir cartas del futuro, ya que no había ninguna magia capaz de lograr eso. Hermione, por su parte, parecía estar de acuerdo con Ernie. Mientras la chica analizaba en voz alta las remotas posibilidades de que se produjera un viaje en el tiempo más allá de lo que un giratiempo puede ofrecer, el resto de la mesa de Gryffindor la ignoraba completamente. La mayoría parecían emocionados con la idea. Dennis Creevey casi saltaba en su asiento, a la vez que hablaba entusiasmado con Colin. Los gemelos Weasley comentaban lo increíble que debía ser recibir una carta del futuro, aunque Harry sabía que en realidad estaban pensando en la cantidad de posibilidades que viajar en el tiempo les ofrecería. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma en la que lo hacían cuando se les ocurría una nueva idea para un artículo de broma. Dean también parecía emocionado con la idea, pero Seamus estaba completamente serio. Harry bufó al comprender que Seamus estaba pensando lo mismo que muchos otros: que El Profeta tenía razón y que a Dumbledore se le había ido la cabeza de verdad. Ciertamente, esto era lo que muchos pensaban. Había alumnos de todas las casas (especialmente Slytherin) que miraban a Dumbledore como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y algunos incluso lo miraban con pena.

—¿Crees que va en serio? —le preguntó Ron, que trataba de esconder una pequeña risita. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Si es una broma, la verdad es que está actuando muy bien. — Y era verdad. Dumbledore no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había soltado la bomba informativa, lo cual era todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta que todos los profesores se habían levantado y le exigían explicaciones. Harry podía ver a McGonagall, blanca como la cera, susurrando agitadamente con la profesora Sprout. Hagrid parecía totalmente confundido, mientras que Umbridge estaba roja de ira y gritaba cosas de forma tan incoherente que Harry no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—No estaréis pensando que es cierto, ¿no? — preguntó Hermione, que había parado de exponer todo lo que sabía sobre los giratiempos. —¿No habéis escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? Es imposible enviar cualquier cosa al pasado, no hay ninguna magia capaz de hacerlo.

—Entonces, ¿pensáis que es una broma del profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Neville, con expresión de estar terriblemente confundido.

—No creo que sea broma —contestó Ginny rápidamente. —¿Por qué iba a mentirnos? Además…

Ginny dejó la frase sin terminar, pero Harry vio cómo su mirada se dirigía al director, y supo que ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que él.

—No está disfrutando esto— dijo Harry. Ginny se giró a mirarle, con una pequeña sonrisa. — Está hablando en serio. Sea verdad o no lo de la carta, lo que está claro es que él piensa que es verdad, y si él lo piensa…

Y era cierto. En los ojos de Dumbledore no había nada de aquel brillo tan característico suyo. Es más, parecía haber envejecido mucho desde la última vez que Harry lo había visto. "Aunque tampoco es que lo haya visto mucho", pensó Harry, enfadándose. No comprendía por qué Dumbledore llevaba meses ignorándolo.

—Ya es suficiente— esta vez fue la voz amplificada de Dumbledore la que resonó por todo el Gran Comedor. Todo el mundo se calló de inmediato.

—Señor Director — habló Umbridge con voz muy aguda. Su cara de sapo seguía igual de roja que antes. — ¿Cómo se atreve a decir semejante tontería? ¡No llene las cabezas de los niños con ideas absurdas sobre viajes en el tiempo! ¿Cómo se atreve a ordenar la suspensión de las clases para traernos aquí a escuchar más mentiras?

—Me temo, Dolores, que no son mentiras —dijo Dumbledore con tono frío. Con la mano, hizo una seña para que todos los profesores y alumnos volvieran a sus lugares.

—Esta carta — sacó una carta del bolsillo de su túnica para que todos la vieran — ha sido enviada desde el futuro, y creedme cuando digo que su contenido es de suma importancia para todos nosotros. Sin embargo, creo que yo no soy el más indicado para explicar el motivo por el que ha llegado a mis manos y el objetivo que persiguen las personas que la han enviado.

En ese momento, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró una figura vestida con una túnica con capucha que impedía que se le viera la cara. Bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos (exceptuando a Dumbledore), el encapuchado caminó hacia el director y tomó la carta que éste le extendía. Se giró entonces para mirar a los estudiantes.

—Sé que todo esto es difícil de creer —empezó a hablar el desconocido. Su voz era extraña, tanto que Harry no podía decidir si era un chico o una chica el que hablaba. Obviamente, había hechizado su voz para ocultar su identidad. — Pero lo que os ha dicho el director es cierto: esta carta procede del futuro. Yo mismo vengo del futuro.

El Gran Comedor estaba completamente en silencio, mirando con curiosidad al encapuchado.

—Ya le he demostrado al profesor Dumbledore que lo que digo es cierto, pero sé que muchas personas ya no confían en su criterio. Por ello, he presentado las mismas pruebas frente al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio a Umbridge llevarse las manos a la boca debido a la sorpresa. Entre los alumnos, las caras de escepticismo eran cada vez menores.

—El Ministro de Magia está ahora mismo aquí, en Hogwarts —siguió hablando el encapuchado. — Y no solo él. Han sido llamadas a Hogwarts todas aquellas personas que tuvieron, o tendrán, un rol importante en la guerra que se va a producir en el futuro.

—¿La guerra? ¿Qué guerra? — se escuchó una voz desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—La guerra contra Voldemort— se escucharon gritos ahogados y el comedor entero pareció estremecerse al escuchar ese nombre. Algunas personas abrieron mucho los ojos, asustadas. —Desde hace meses, se os ha dicho que Lord Voldemort ha regresado. Sin embargo, los idiotas del ministerio y los redactores de El Profeta han hecho todo lo posible por negarlo. Pues bien, ya no lo pueden negar. Le he demostrado a Fudge que estaba equivocado. La carta que le envié al profesor Dumbledore le informaba de que un visitante del futuro se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia, hablando con Fudge sobre asuntos relacionados con Voldemort. Por supuesto, Dumbledore vino inmediatamente al ministerio.

El encapuchado hizo una pausa, y Harry habría jurado que lo estaba mirando directamente a él.

—El motivo por el que he venido al pasado tiene que ver con esa guerra. El precio a pagar fue muy alto—dijo esto último con voz quebrada, como si le doliera. El Gran Comedor se encontraba sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Nadie pensaba ya que se tratara de una broma. — Muchas personas inocentes murieron por culpa de Voldemort. Es por eso por lo que hoy estoy aquí: para contaros todo lo que sucedió y poder derrotar a Voldemort y evitar todas esas muertes de inocentes.

»Sin embargo, contaros el futuro directamente no es la mejor opción. Hay cosas del pasado que necesitáis saber para comprender los hechos que sucedieron después. La forma más exhaustiva y segura para que conozcáis el futuro es a través de la lectura de unos libros.

Harry notó cómo Hermione se enderezaba en el asiento, probablemente emocionada por la idea de leer unos libros que hablaban del futuro. La verdad es que la idea de que unos libros les dijeran exactamente cómo iba a suceder la guerra y cómo acabar con Voldemort le resultaba tremendamente atractiva.

"Pero, ¿no podía haberlos enviado hace un año?", pensó Harry, acordándose de Cedric con una punzada de dolor. ¿Iban a poder salvar a todo el mundo, excepto a él? ¿Por qué? Si realmente esa persona del futuro sabía cómo derrotar a Voldemort, ¿por qué no envió los libros antes de que Cedric muriera y Voldemort resucitara? ¿Por qué ahora?

Con todas esas preguntas en la cabeza, Harry se forzó a seguir escuchando al desconocido del futuro.

—… y por eso os pido que, antes de juzgar a nadie, esperéis a terminar de leer los libros. Os daréis cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, los que parecen culpables no siempre lo son, y a veces los que creemos inocentes son los peores de todos. Para terminar, es necesario que sepáis que los libros que vais a leer están escritos desde el punto de vista de Harry Potter.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Todas las cabezas se giraron a mirarle, podía notar las miradas de todas las personas del Gran Comedor, desde alumnos a profesores.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó en voz alta. Sabía que se estaba ruborizando y notaba cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

—Sé que esto no te va a hacer ninguna gracia— dijo el encapuchado. — Pero es necesario. Los libros que vais a leer son siete en total, uno por cada uno de tus años en Hogwarts. Sé que es una violación de tu intimidad, pero estos libros pueden salvar muchas vidas. Por ejemplo, pueden salvar la vida de la persona que está sentada frente a ti.

Harry miró hacia el frente, donde Fred Weasley lo miraba con cara de shock. Al lado de Fred, George se había vuelto del color del pergamino y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Angelina empezó a sollozar mientras Katie le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, tratando de calmarla a pesar de estar ella misma en shock.

—¿Qué prefieres, Harry? ¿Tener intimidad o salvar las vidas de muchas personas inocentes, incluyendo las de personas muy importantes para ti?

Harry sabía que el encapuchado le estaba haciendo chantaje emocional, pero aun así no dudó. Si realmente Fred iba a morir, si de verdad todo lo que el desconocido decía era verdad (y si Dumbledore lo respaldaba, es que era verdad), no tenía opción.

—De acuerdo— dijo en voz alta, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible. Se oyeron jadeos de sorpresa por todo el Gran Comedor. — Si de verdad esos libros sirven para salvar a alguien —sus ojos se posaron sobre Fred durante un instante— entonces me parece bien que los leamos. Aunque, ¿no podría leerlos yo primero? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que cuentan.

—Cuentan tu vida desde los 11 hasta los 17 años. La verdad es que sería justo que los leyeras tú primero, pero eso supondría tener que esperar a que terminases para empezar a leerlos en público. Además, incluso si hay cosas que quisieras que no se leyeran, se van a leer de todas formas — Harry sabía que, bajo la capucha, el desconocido estaba sonriendo. — Aunque resulte molesto y haya momentos bastante embarazosos, no te queda otra que aguantar. Si están escritos en el libro, es por algo.

Dicho esto, el encapuchado le devolvió la carta a Dumbledore y se encaminó hacia las puertas. A la vez que él salía, un grupo de personas entró al Gran Comedor. Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver a todos los Weasley (incluso a Charlie y Bill, que supuestamente estaban en Rumanía y Egipto), a Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin y a un perro negro que echó a correr hacia Harry. Mientras acariciaba a Canuto detrás de las orejas, Harry vio entrar al Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, seguido de Percy Weasley. También vio entrar a Fleur Delacour, que caminaba junto a Bill. Por la forma en la que se miraban, quedaba claro que eran más que amigos. Ninguna de estas personas se sentó, sino que se quedaron de pie en medio del Gran Comedor.

—Tengo entendido que se os ha explicado a todos para qué estamos reunidos aquí— les dijo Dumbledore. Todos asintieron.

—Sí, al parecer tenemos que leer la vida de Potter para saber cómo derrotar a Voldemort, y para eso tenemos unos libros enviados desde el futuro por un desconocido que se niega a identificarse — replicó Moody con sorna, obviamente molesto. —¿A nadie más le parece sospechoso todo esto?

—Un poco sospechoso sí que es — dijo el señor Weasley con una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero no creo que tengamos más opción que creer lo que nos han dicho. Además, si tanto el ministro como el profesor Dumbledore, que son los únicos que se han reunido a solas con él, están de acuerdo en que todo esto del viaje en el tiempo es verdad, entonces debemos confiar en su criterio.

—Como hoy ya es tarde — habló Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los alumnos— y sé que necesitáis tiempo para asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido hoy, podéis marcharos ya. Las clases quedan suspendidas hasta que hayamos terminado de leer los libros. Mañana por la mañana comenzaremos la lectura.

Dicho esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Algunos se levantaron para irse a otros lugares a hablar de lo sucedido, pero la mayoría estaba demasiado en shock como para pensar en marcharse todavía. Entre ese último grupo se encontraban Harry y casi todos los Gryffindors.

—Vaya…— dijo Ron, todavía en shock. —Vaya…

—Qué elocuente, Ronald — respondió Hermione, que miraba a Harry con cara de preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió él. Al igual que Ron, todavía estaba un poco conmocionado por todo lo que acababa de pasar. —Creo que sí.

En aquel momento, los Weasley (excepto Percy) se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry de pronto se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Molly Weasley y se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba llorando.

—Gracias… Oh, Harry, gracias… — sollozaba, apretándolo con fuerza contra ella. Harry dejó que lo abrazara, lanzándole una mirada de perplejidad a Ron. Sin embargo, Ron no se encogió de hombros ni sonrió, como habría esperado que hiciera. Su amigo lo miraba con rostro serio. Cuando la señora Weasley se separó de él, debió darse cuenta de su cara de confusión, porque enseguida le dijo:

—Harry, querido, no cualquiera habría aceptado leer esos libros en público. El hecho de que hayas aceptado para salvar a Fred… y a saber a cuantas personas más… —Molly sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. — Gracias.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los Weasley lo miraban con más respeto que nunca. Sintió cómo enrojecía y no supo qué responder. Afortunadamente, se salvó de tener que decir nada gracias a la llegada de la profesora McGonagall, que le avisó de que Dumbledore quería hablar con él a solas. Harry se despidió de todos apresuradamente (dedicando unos momentos para acariciar a Canuto una vez más) y salió del Gran Comedor. Notaba cómo todos los estudiantes se giraban al pasar él, siguiéndole con la mirada.

Esa noche, estando acostado en su cama de la torre de Gryffindor, Harry se dio cuenta de que su conversación con Dumbledore no lo había ayudado a calmarse en absoluto. Habían pasado horas en el despacho del director discutiendo los motivos por los que esos libros existían y debían ser leídos frente a todo el mundo. ¿Quién los había escrito? Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía responder a eso y el encapuchado se negaba a contestar. A Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia que su vida entera tuviera que contarse con todo lujo de detalles delante de todo el Gran Comedor pero, a pesar de todo, comprendía que era la mejor opción. Cuando había preguntado que por qué no se habían enviado esos libros el año anterior (o incluso antes, ¿por qué no enviarlos catorce años atrás y evitar la muerte de sus padres?), el director le había contestado que "incluso la magia más poderosa tiene sus límites".

"Espero que esto merezca la pena", fue lo último que pensó Harry antes de quedarse dormido.

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **He aquí el primer capítulo. Decidme si os ha gustado en los comentarios, y si no os ha gustado, decídmelo también y así sabré en qué cosas tengo que mejorar! :3 Igualmente decidme también si queréis que suba el siguiente capítulo o no.**

 **Nos vemos! :3**


	2. El niño que vivió

**Hola de nuevo! :D Aquí está el primer capítulo oficial (ya que el anterior es simplemente una introducción). Espero que os guste! :3 Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, a los que habéis puesto esta historia en favoritos y a los que la estáis siguiendo. Y también a todos aquellos que simplemente han leído el primer capítulo. De verdad, gracias!**

 **Voy a responder a los reviews, pero antes quiero aclarar algo para todos:** **subiré capítulo todos los domingos** **, es decir, un capítulo por semana. Y sobre las parejas de este fic, tengo claro que quiero que la pareja principal sea… *redoble de tambores*…. Harry x Ginny! Sí, adoro el Hinny :3 (lo cual no quita que me gusten otras parejas con Harry o con Ginny, pero mi otp siempre va a ser Hinny). Sobre las demás parejas, mi idea inicial era dejar las parejas canon, pero después de leer vuestros comentarios creo que debería dejar que vosotros toméis esa decisión. Así que dejadme en los comentarios vuestra opinión:** **¿qué parejas queréis ver en este fic?**

 **Las respuestas a los reviews: al final del cap! :D En fin, ya me callo xD A leer!**

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

Harry se sentía como si le hubieran dado con una sartén en la cabeza.

Eran las 8 de la mañana y todos los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, terminando de desayunar. La media hora que había pasado desde que se había despertado hasta ahora había sido lo suficientemente pesada como para provocarle dolor de cabeza. Para empezar, había tenido que soportar las miradas de curiosidad de todas y cada una de las personas con las que se había encontrado. Algunos, como Colin, no tenían reparos en seguirlo por los pasillos y hacerle preguntas que ni siquiera él podía contestar. No sabía cuántas veces había dicho ya que no tenía ni idea de quién había escrito los libros ni de por qué estaban escritos desde su punto de vista. Hermione tampoco se lo había puesto muy fácil. Nada más bajar a la sala común, la chica se le había echado encima, hablando muy rápido y en voz muy aguda. Le había costado varios intentos comprender lo que quería decirle: si realmente se iba a contar su vida desde su primer año en Hogwarts, eso significaba que seguramente se contarían cosas como la vez que prepararon poción multijugos en el baño de forma ilegal, o la vez que dejaron escapar a un recluso en busca y captura (aunque fuera inocente).

—Lo bueno de todo esto es que el nombre de Sirius será limpiado — dijo Hermione, aliviada y preocupada a la vez. —Pero todas las normas que hemos quebrantado… tendremos suerte si no nos expulsan.

Ron no parecía preocupado por ello en absoluto. Es más, en aquel momento se encontraba llenándose la boca con todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Hermione también lo notó, porque frunció el ceño y dijo:

—¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto en una situación así? ¡Podrían expulsarnos! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—"Vo vos van a exosar"— solo muchos años de amistad con Ron hicieron posible que Harry entendiera lo que había dicho.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que no nos van a expulsar? Hermione tiene razón. Si en esos libros aparece lo de la poción multijugos, o cuando encontramos a Fluffy la primera vez, o… ¡No!

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Hermione, asustada por el grito de Harry. Harry iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que sin querer había llamado demasiado la atención: todas las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos lo miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Dean mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada. Harry asintió rápidamente y esperó a que los demás hubieran dejado de estar atentos a la conversación.

—El mapa del merodeador — susurró para que solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharan. — Todos van a saber lo del mapa… y lo de la capa de invisibilidad. No me obligarán a dárselas a Dumbledore, ¿verdad? Porque no pienso dárselas a nadie.

Hermione se quedó pensativa por un momento.

—Es la capa de tu padre… y el mapa también era en parte suyo. Así que creo que, aunque intentaran quitártelo, tendrías derecho a que te lo devolvieran…. pero eso no significa que no te los quiten hasta que acabes tus estudios.

—¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! — saltó Ron, que ya había conseguido tragarse todo lo que llevaba en la boca. — Tú misma lo has dicho, esas cosas son de su padre. No tienen derecho a quitárselas.

—No he dicho que me parezca bien que lo hagan, Ron — dijo Hermione, ofendida. — Pero es posible que suceda. Así que yo, si fuera tú, intentaría hacerme a la idea.

Harry se alegró mucho de que el profesor Dumbledore eligiera ese preciso momento para ponerse en pie, callando a todo el Gran Comedor y evitando la pelea que estaba a punto de producirse entre Ron y Hermione. Todos los platos del desayuno desaparecieron en un instante y un silencio nervioso cubrió el Gran Comedor.

—Bien —comenzó el profesor Dumbledore. —Ha llegado el momento.

Sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento extraño. Segundos después, un libro se materializó en sus manos.

—¿Quién quiere leer el primero? — preguntó. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hoy el director estaba mucho más animado que el día anterior. "No me digas que tiene ganas de leer estos libros", pensó, sintiéndose mortificado.

—Yo lo haré — se ofreció Remus. Todos los adultos que habían sido invitados a Hogwarts se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, incluso Tonks, a pesar de que ella era de Hufflepuff. Lupin subió a la tarima frente a la mesa de profesores y cogió el libro que sostenía el director.

—Que comience la lectura — dijo Dumbledore, antes de ir a sentarse en su sitio. Lupin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

— _ **Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**_.

—¿La piedra filosofal? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Seamus en voz alta.

—Según he leído, es una piedra que otorga a su dueño la vida eterna — respondió Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw. —Pero se supone que es un mito, no existe en realidad.

—Pero si no existe, ¿por qué sale en el título del libro? — preguntó una chica de Hufflepuff a la que Harry no conocía.

—¿Qué os parece si dejáis que la lectura responda a eso? — contestó un chico de séptimo de Slytherin.

Todos los que habían preguntado se callaron y el profesor Lupin decidió seguir leyendo.

 **El niño que vivió**

En ese momento, Harry sintió una punzada de nervios, mucho más fuerte que todas las que había sentido desde que supo de la existencia de los libros. Notó a Ron darle una palmadita en la espalda a la vez que Hermione le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo, y supo que no estaba solo en esto.

 **El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.**

—¿Quiénes son esos? — preguntó Hannah Abbott, mirando directamente a Harry, quien se encogió en el asiento. Tendría que haber imaginado que los Dursley aparecerían en los libros.

—Son mis tíos —respondió simplemente, tratando de ignorar lo extraño que se hacía hablar de los Dursley frente a todo el Gran Comedor.

 **El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros**.

Harry ignoró las miradas de confusión de los nacidos de magos que no tenían ni idea de lo que es un taladro. A su lado, Hermione resopló.

—En serio, Estudios _Muggle_ s debería ser una asignatura obligatoria para los de familia totalmente mágica — murmuró.

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

—Qué mujer tan encantadora— dijo Fred, poniendo cara de asco.

—No tan encantadora como su marido. Es totalmente mi tipo — dijo Ginny a la vez que fingía que le mandaba besos al libro. Todos los que estaban sentados alrededor estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Harry, a quien ese momento de risas le vino muy bien para relajar los nervios.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

—Como para todos los padres — dijo la señora Weasley, mirando a sus hijos con ternura.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

Muchos estudiantes (y algún profesor) se sobresaltaron al oír de pronto un potente ladrido. Todos miraron al enorme perro negro que estaba acostado a los pies de Harry, quien trataba de calmarlo con unas palmaditas. Lupin siguió con la lectura de forma inmediata, visiblemente enojado.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

—¿Cómo se atreve? —bramó Hagrid, haciendo que muchos alumnos saltaran en sus asientos. No fue el único que se quejó: a lo largo de la mesa de profesores se escucharon muchas quejas y a Harry incluso le pareció ver una expresión extraña en la cara de Snape que no supo descifrar.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

—Y gracias a Dios que lo eran — resopló McGonagall.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

Harry siguió dándole palmaditas a Canuto, que no había parado de ladrar todavía.

—Contrólate — le susurró. El animago le miró a los ojos como queriendo decir "que se controlen esos estúpidos Dursley".

—Aww, qué mono — escuchó que Parvati le susurraba a Lavender. Durante un momento pensó que se referían a Canuto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que lo miraban a él. —No sabía que tenías un perro, Harry.

—Eeh… no es mi perro — respondió Harry, algo incómodo. A su lado, Ron parecía estar a punto de estallar en su esfuerzo por no reírse. Harry le dio un codazo.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

—Seguro que Harry es mucho mejor persona que ese otro niño— dijo Cho con fiereza desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, haciendo que Harry se ruborizara.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

—¿En serio tenemos que leer la vida de esos estúpidos _muggle_ s? — interrumpió Draco Malfoy en voz alta, visiblemente aburrido. —Pensaba que estábamos aquí para leer la vida del cabeza rajada. La verdad, no sé qué es peor.

Casi todos los Slytherin se echaron a reír. Harry vio cómo los Gryffindor miraban a Malfoy con asco, pero fue Luna Lovegood la que respondió, con su habitual tono soñador.

—Vaya, creo que se os ha metido un _laughywiggle_ en el cerebro. —Ante las miradas de confusión de todo el Gran Comedor, la chica aclaró. —Son unas criaturas transparentes que se te meten por los agujeros de la nariz y hacen que te entre la risa. Mi padre me avisó de que era probable que hubiera una plaga de _laughywiggles_ este mes. Tenía razón, ¿por qué si no os ibais a reír de un comentario tan poco gracioso?

Harry no pudo evitar reírse y, al igual que él, muchos otros estudiantes. Incluso Hermione se rió, aunque era obvio con solo mirarla que no estaba nada de acuerdo en la existencia de los _laughywiggles_.

Lupin decidió seguir leyendo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 **Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

Algunas sonrisas desaparecieron al instante. Para esas personas, era obvio lo que había causado esos acontecimientos extraños. La mayoría de los estudiantes no parecía haberse enterado de lo que estaban a punto de leer, pero Harry tenía una idea bastante acertada, y sospechaba que Hermione también (y quizá Ginny, por la forma en la que lo estaba mirando).

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.**

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño.

 **Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

—¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese? —Molly no pudo contenerse más. Si sus hijos hubieran tirado los cereales contra las paredes, se habrían llevado una buena regañina.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.**

—¡Encima se lo permiten! —resopló.

—Si siguen educando así a ese niño, cuando crezca será una pesadilla — dijo Arthur, quien tampoco estaba nada de acuerdo en la educación que los Dursley le daban a su hijo.

 **Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

—¿Cómo? A ese tío se le va la cabeza — dijo Seamus, mirando al libro con escepticismo. Hermione abrió la boca, pero Harry se le adelantó.

—Quizá sea McGonagall — dijo, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Hermione, que lo miró con reproche. Harry le sonrió. — Lo siento, es que la respuesta es muy obvia. Es la única persona que conozco que se convierte en gato y tiene sentido que estuviera allí… ese día.

—Sí, supongo que sí — respondió la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa, que fue más para apoyarle que otra cosa. Harry no se dio cuenta, pero desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho miraba a Hermione con rabia.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

—Estos _muggles_ , hacen lo que sea para no reconocer que existe la magia — comentó Tonks, riendo.

—Tendrías que ver las cosas que inventan. Todo eso de la _eclectricidad_ es tan increíble que hasta parece que sea cosa de magia —dijo Arthur, emocionado. Molly rodó los ojos.

 **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

Se escucharon algunas risas en el Gran Comedor. La mayoría todavía no se había dado cuenta de que el gato era en realidad una persona. A Harry le pareció ver a la profesora McGonagall sonreír, pero solo fue un instante antes de que sus labios volvieran a su expresión seria habitual.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

Harry notó cómo muchos estudiantes se enderezaban en sus asientos, curiosos.

 **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

—¡Hey! Llevar capa no es extraño — se quejó Lee Jordan, a lo que algunos alumnos asintieron.

—Tenemos más estilo que los _muggles_ , ¡y más clase! ¿Habéis visto las cosas que se ponen? — se oyó decir a Demelza Robins, con lo que se formó una discusión entre ella y dos nacidas de _muggles_ a la que pronto se sumó más gente.

—Ya es suficiente —intervino la profesora McGonagall con una mirada severa. Lupin se apresuró a seguir leyendo para evitar que empezara a quitar puntos a nadie.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

Harry notó cómo Demelza y las dos nacidas de _muggles_ se miraban con rabia contenida, pero permanecieron en silencio, no queriendo volver a enfadar a McGonagall.

 **Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo.**

—¿Va en serio? ¿De verdad es tan idiota? —preguntó Fred en voz alta.

 **Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

—Sí, es tan idiota — respondió George. Harry asintió.

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra.**

La mayoría de los alumnos parecía preguntarse por qué habría tantas lechuzas y magos a plena vista de los _muggle_ s. De nuevo, Harry notó sobre él algunas miradas de gente que empezaba a atar los cabos, como él mismo lo había hecho. Trató de ignorarlas y se concentró el mirar fijamente al profesor Lupin, quien leía con expresión seria.

 **La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

—Vaya, es todo un amor de hombre — comentó Ginny, mirando el libro con una mueca. — Totalmente encantador. Todo un ejemplo de paciencia y amabilidad.

—Definitivamente es el hombre de tus sueños, hermanita — dijo Fred a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo. —Una pena que esté casado.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué desgracia! — Ginny fingió que se echaba a llorar en el hombro de Hermione, a lo que siguió una oleada de risas por parte de todos.

—Pero en serio, ¿qué forma es esa de tratar a sus empleados? — dijo Arthur Weasley cuando las risas hubieron acabado. Estaba sentado bastante cerca de Harry y junto a él estaban Molly, Bill y Charlie. Percy no se había sentado con ellos, sino que se encontraba al lado del ministro, en la mesa de profesores. Harry prefirió no contestar al señor Weasley, sabiendo que la respuesta "siempre es así, es su forma de ser" no le gustaría.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso no adelgazó ni un gramo cuando Tía Petunia nos puso a dieta! — soltó Harry sin pensar. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—¿Cómo? ¿A ti también te puso a dieta? — preguntó la señora Weasley, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eh… sí, bueno, lo intentó. Pero ella no sabía que escondía comida en mi habitación. Hablando de eso, gracias otra vez por los pasteles, señora Weasley.

—De nada, querido — respondió ella, pero Harry vio en su mirada que había mucho más que quería decir. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Molly no estaba nada de acuerdo con poner a dieta a Harry, más bien al contrario.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel,**

—Mmm… donut — dijo Ron, relamiéndose.

—En serio, Ronald, ¡acabamos de desayunar! — respondió Hermione entre exasperada y divertida.

—¿Y qué? Estoy en pleno crecimiento, necesito comer mucho — se excusó el pelirrojo, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos y que Harry riera.

 **alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

Toda risa se desvaneció al instante. Fue como si un dementor hubiera entrado de pronto en el Gran Comedor: todo el mundo se calló al instante, sumidos en un silencio innatural, al darse cuenta al mismo tiempo de lo que estaban leyendo. Una oleada de miradas de pena cayó sobre Harry, quien se esforzó por ignorarlas todas. Harry se forzó a no bajar la cabeza y seguir mirando a Lupin, que había puesto su mejor cara de póker para enmascarar el dolor de tener que recordar esa odiosa fecha. Hermione volvió a tomarle la mano, mientras los Weasleys lo miraban con compasión.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

 **Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea.** **Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...**

—Ah, ¿sabe pensar? — dijo Ginny, fingiendo sorpresa. Su comentario tuvo el efecto deseado: rompió con ese silencio frío que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor y le sacó una sonrisa a Harry.

—Créeme, estoy tan sorprendido como tú — respondió él, sonriéndole. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, ahora era a Ginny a quien Cho miraba mal. Michael Corner, sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, tampoco pareció muy contento con el intercambio de sonrisas.

 **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

—Al fin se da cuenta — comentó Seamus.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Claro que lo es! — dijo Tonks, sonriendo a Harry, que devolvió la sonrisa. —Al menos en el mundo mágico.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold**.

Se escucharon algunas risas por el Gran Comedor.

—Harold Potter suena muchísimo mejor que Harry, ¿verdad, Gred?

—Verdad, Feorge. ¿No te lo parece, Harold? — se dirigió a Harry.

—Ni se os ocurra llamarme así — replicó Harry. Era lo peor que podía haber dicho. Los ojos de los gemelos brillaron con diversión y malicia, pero no dijeron nada más. A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginar qué estarían pensando esos dos.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

Sirius gruñó y, para sorpresa de Harry, Snape también lo hizo. Miró al profesor de pociones, pero este ya había vuelto a poner su expresión fría de siempre.

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...**

 **Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

— **Perdón —gruñó,**

—¿Ha pedido perdón? — murmuró Harry, sorprendido. Solo Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y los gemelos lo escucharon.

 **mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa** ,

—¿Qué diantres? — dijo Dean, extrañado, con el ceño fruncido. —¿Qué clase de persona se alegra cuando le pegan un empujón?

 **mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

— **¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los** _ **muggles**_ **como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

Harry se habría reído al imaginarse la cara de Tío Vernon al ser abrazado por un mago desconocido si no fuera porque otra vez estaba poniéndose muy nervioso por la lectura. Esto era algo que había discutido bastante con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho, ¿por qué tenían que leer el pasado, si ya sabían lo que había sucedido? ¿Por qué tenían que leer toda la vida de Harry si las claves para acabar con Voldemort estaban en los últimos libros, en los que hablaban del futuro? ¿Por qué tenía que leerse el día de la muerte de sus padres en voz alta frente a todo el Gran Comedor? Estaba empezando a sentirse muy deprimido.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado** _ **muggle**_ **, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — preguntó Susan Bones desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, confundida. —¿Cómo puede alguien no aprobar la imaginación?

Harry prefirió no contestar.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana.**

—Menuda paciencia tiene McGonagall — murmuró Ron. —Si es que de verdad es ella.

 **En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

—Creo que eso lo confirma — contestó Hermione, sonriendo.

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

—¿En serio le está diciendo a McGonagall que se largue? — se rió Ron.

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

—Definitivamente es McGonagall — dijo Neville mientras todos asentían, recordando con mucha claridad las veces en las que la profesora les había dedicado esa misma mirada.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato. Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

—Cobarde — murmuró Hermione.

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,** —¡cotilla! —tosió Ginny, — **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

Molly Weasley bufó.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces! Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

—Ese día los _muggle_ s no nos descubrieron por pura suerte — gruñó Ojoloco Moody.

—Bueno, es normal que la gente estuviera emocionada y tuviera menos cuidado por ello— respondió Arthur. —Lo de las lechuzas es comprensible, pero las estrellas fugaces…

—Habíamos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante tantos años — se lamentó Molly, recordando la primera guerra y a sus hermanos. — Aun así, quienquiera que provocara lo de las estrellas fue muy descuidado.

—Yo votaría por Mundungus Fletcher, es la clase de persona que cometería esa imprudencia — dijo Kingsley con su voz grave y tranquilizadora. A su lado, Tonks sonrió.

—Pues yo votaría por Dedalus Diggle — dijo ella. — Tiende a emocionarse demasiado. ¿Te apuestas algo?

—Creo que jamás sabremos quién lo hizo— sonrió Lupin desde lo alto de la tarima, libro en mano. Siguió leyendo mientras Tonks y Kingsley murmuraban entre sí.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter…**

—Es tan obvio que hasta ese imbécil entiende que ha pasado algo — dijo Fred. Harry asintió.

—¿Por qué lo odiáis tanto? — preguntó Padma Patil desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Miraba a Harry y a los demás con curiosidad. — A ver, no parece que sea muy agradable, con todo eso de gritar a sus empleados y malcriar a su hijo, pero sigue siendo tu tío, Harry. ¿No deberías defenderlo?

—No — bufó Harry, molesto. Comprendía que los demás no sabían lo que él y sus amigos (al menos los Weasley y Hermione) sabían sobre cómo los Dursley lo habían tratado siempre (y ni siquiera ellos sabían ni la mitad de lo que los Dursley le habían hecho), pero eso no evitó que se enfadara un poco con la Ravenclaw.

La respuesta de Harry fue tan tajante que Padma no dijo nada más, solo lo miró con una expresión entre la sorpresa y el enfado.

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

— **Eh… Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Canuto ladró fuertemente, haciendo que algunas personas volvieran a saltar en sus asientos. Nadie vio la mano de Snape cerrarse en un puño.

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas… estrellas fugaces… y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro…**

Demelza Robins y las dos hijas de _muggle_ s volvieron a mirarse con rabia, cada una de ellas convencida de que su grupo era el que tenía más estilo y que el otro era el que tenía "aspecto raro".

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé… quizá… que podría tener algo que ver con… ya sabes…** _ **su**_ _ **grupo**_ **.**

—¿ _Su grupo_? ¿Por qué habla de los magos como si fuéramos una secta? —saltó Dean, empezando a cabrearse.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

Hermione bufó y Harry la escuchó volver a llamar "cobarde" a Tío Vernon en voz baja.

 **En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos… debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. —¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

—No, se llama Harold — contestó George. Harry gruñó.

—Harold Potter, El Niño Que Vivió — siguió Fred, haciendo una reverencia ante Harry a la vez que hacía una floritura con la mano.

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

—Oh, por supuesto, Harold suena mucho mejor, ¿verdad, Harold? — a Harry le estaban entrando ganas de estampar a un gemelo Weasley contra el otro y estaba a punto de replicar cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—Vaya, nunca creí que fuera a estar de acuerdo en algo con un _muggle_ — dijo Draco Malfoy con una fingida expresión de sorpresa. — Pero tiene algo de razón, es un nombre horrible y vulgar. Supongo que es perfecto para ti, Potter.

Algunas personas se rieron, todas ellas de Slyhterin.

—Cállate, Malfoy — saltó Ginny, mirando al rubio con algo cercano al odio. — Tú no eres nadie para hablar de nombres horribles, ¿no crees, _Draco_?

Se escucharon risas y las mejillas de Draco se tornaron rosas.

—Además, Harry es un nombre muy bonito — habló Cho desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Durante un momento, Harry vio como ella y Ginny se miraban directamente, con expresiones extrañas que no supo descifrar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Cho acababa de decir que tenía un nombre bonito, se sonrojó al más puro estilo Weasley. Ron, Dean y los gemelos le lanzaron miradas sugerentes, con sendas sonrisas en sus labios. Agradeció mucho que en ese momento el profesor Lupin decidiera seguir leyendo.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí.**

—En serio, qué paciencia tiene — reiteró Ron. —Yo no habría aguantado estar ahí fuera viendo a los Dursley todo el día.

 **Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así… si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos… bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

—Unos… ¿en serio no es capaz ni de pensar la palabra "magos"? — dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca. A juzgar por la mirada que le echó a Harry, la chica se estaba preguntando cómo se habrían tomado los Dursley el tener que criar a un mago.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase…**

—"Los de su clase", ahora habla como si los magos fuéramos criminales — dijo Hannah Abbott, molesta.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)… No, no podría afectarlos a ellos…**

Harry bufó.

 **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

—¡No me digas! — ironizó Harry. Ron le sonrió, pero Hermione le miró con cara de preocupación.

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.**

—¿No se movió? ¿Ni siquiera para ir al baño? —preguntó Seamus, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miraba a McGonagall con respeto e incredulidad. La profesora lo ignoró olímpicamente.

 **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra.**

—Debió aparecerse allí — dijo Hermione. Nadie respondió, aunque no todos lo habían adivinado antes de que ella dijera nada.

 **La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.**

 **En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

 **Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas.**

—¡Es Merlín! — dijo Luna, con expresión soñadora. A su lado, Harry vio a Anthony Goldstein rodar los ojos.

—Obviamente es el profesor Dumbledore — dijo el chico, mirando a Luna con exasperación.

—Se parecen — ella no mostró señales de que se hubiera ofendido, sino todo lo contrario: sonrió al chico y siguió escuchando la lectura con tanta atención como antes.

 **Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

Nadie dijo nada, ya que Anthony ya había desvelado quién era. Algunos alumnos de primero y segundo lo miraron con reproche por haberles chafado el momento.

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

Harry asintió enérgicamente.

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

— **Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador,**

—¿El Apagador? — preguntó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión pensativa. El Gran Comedor se había llenado de caras de sorpresa y confusión. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es un aparato que inventé hace un tiempo atrás — contestó Dumbledore con ojos brillantes. — Sirve, como ya todos habéis supuesto, para apagar y encender luces. Resulta muy útil cuando uno desea poder ocultarse entre la oscuridad.

Muchos estudiantes se emocionaron al escuchar eso, imaginando escenas épicas donde ellos utilizaban el Apagador para atacar a enemigos imaginarios desde las sombras.

 **hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.**

Muchos estudiantes seguían fascinados con el Apagador. Harry vio al director sonreír.

 **Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato.**

—¿Se sentó en la pared? — dijo Ron, divertido. Harry intentó imaginarse a Dumbledore sentado en la pared de Privet Drive junto a McGonagall convertida en gato. Por más que trataba, la imagen le parecía completamente surrealista.

 **No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

Nadie se sorprendió, ya que gracias a Harry (y a Hermione, en parte) ya sabían quién era el gato. Los alumnos de primero que habían mirado mal a Anthony Goldstein ahora miraban mal a Harry, que los ignoró totalmente.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.**

Nadie quiso comentar por qué parecía disgustada. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensarlo.

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

—No era muy difícil de adivinar, todo el comedor lo ha adivinado — comentó Ron. McGonagall le lanzó una mirada severa que hizo que el chico agachara la cabeza mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo.

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Muchos rieron.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

Harry no pudo evitar enfadarse al oír que Dumbledore había pasado de fiesta el día después de la muerte de sus padres. Comprendía que la gente celebrara que Voldemort había desaparecido, pero esperaba que Dumbledore tuviera más respeto por sus padres.

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no… ¡Hasta los** _ **muggles**_ **se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces… Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent… Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

Tonks y Kingsley intercambiaron miradas. Harry vio cómo Kingsley le pasaba un galeón a Tonks y estaba seguro de que había visto a Moody sonreír con orgullo al mirar a su protegida.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años…**

Los que habían vivido la primera guerra suspiraron, recordando momentos que preferirían olvidar para siempre.

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los** _ **muggles**_ **, intercambia rumores…**

—Y abraza a muggles desconocidos por pegarles un empujón — añadió Seamus.

 **Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

— **Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los** _ **muggles**_ **lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—No — respondió Harry, mirando directamente a Fudge y a Umbridge. —No se fue, solo se escondió y ahora ha regresado.

Umbridge lo miraba con rabia, mientras que Fudge parecía no saber dónde meterse.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto nada en El Profeta sobre todo esto — siguió Harry, sin apartar la mirada del ministro. — No le ha dicho a nadie que Voldemort ha regresado. ¿No es suficiente que venga alguien del futuro a confirmárselo para que usted se lo crea? ¿No es todo esto suficiente para que alerte a toda la comunidad mágica?

Fudge parecía no encontrar las palabras, por lo que fue Percy el que contestó.

—El ministro consideró que sería más apropiado esperar a terminar la lectura para hacer ninguna declaración a la prensa. Hasta que no sepamos claramente a lo que nos enfrentamos, no tiene sentido hacer declaraciones que siembren el pánico entre los magos.

—¿Hasta que no sepamos a lo que nos enfrentamos? Ya lo sabemos perfectamente, nos enfrentamos a Quien-Tú-Sabes — dijo Ron con fiereza, mirando a Percy con rabia. —¿Todavía lo dudas?

—Aún quedan muchas cuestiones por aclarar — habló el ministro, que parecía haber recuperado su voz. Ahora era Percy el que parecía haberse quedado sin habla, miraba a Ron con una expresión extraña en el rosto. — Especialmente algunas relacionadas con la noche de su supuesta resurrección.

—¿ _Supuesta_? — Harry se levantó, enfurecido. Se escucharon grititos ahogados por todo el comedor. —¿Aún no se lo cree? ¿O es que no tiene el valor de admitir que estaba equivocado?

A los pies de Harry, Canuto ladraba y parecía estar dispuesto a morder al ministro.

—Aún no hay pruebas concluyentes — continuó Fudge. Su cara se había puesto totalmente roja, Harry no sabía si de vergüenza, de rabia o de una combinación de las dos. — Aunque se ha demostrado que los libros vienen del futuro, todavía quedan muchas preguntas por responder. Por lo tanto, hasta que no se sepa toda la información no será seguro afirmar que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha regresado.

Harry iba a replicar, pero en ese momento se levantó la profesora Umbridge.

—¡Señor Potter! Siéntese inmediatamente y deje de importunar al ministro— gritó la cara-sapo, enfadando aún más a Harry. —¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de modales!

Antes de que nadie pudiera hacer ni decir nada, Canuto ya había echado a correr hacia la profesora, que no tuvo tiempo ni de dar un paso para atrás. Canuto la mordió en la pierna con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor. El Gran Comedor al completo se echó a reír (exceptuando a la Brigada Inquisitorial de Slytherin, que miraban lo que ocurría con expresiones de horror y sorpresa, y a Percy, que lo miraba todo con la boca abierta, sin moverse ni hacer nada). A Harry le hizo mucha gracia ver que ninguno de los profesores se daba ninguna prisa en levantarse para ayudarla, sino todo lo contrario: algunos ni siquiera se habían movido de sus asientos y observaban la escena con sonrisas camufladas (en el caso de Flitwick y McGonagall) o no tan camufladas (en el caso de Hagrid y Trelawney). Solamente el ministro trataba de apartar al perro de la profesora Umbridge, pero entonces Canuto también le mordió a él, haciendo que pegara un salto y que se le cayera el bombín al suelo. Las risas aumentaron. No fue hasta que el ministro cogió su varita y la apunto al perro que alguien decidió intervenir.

—Guarde eso, señor ministro — habló el profesor Dumbledore con calma. Fudge lo miró furioso. Canuto, al oír la voz del director, había soltado al ministro y había echado a correr hacia su sitio a los pies de Harry.

—¡Basta ya! — gritó Fudge dirigiéndose a los estudiantes, que en su mayoría aún reían. Las risas cesaron al instante, aunque aún se veían algunas sonrisas divertidas.

El ministro se giró para encarar a Dumbledore.

—¡Quiero a ese perro fuera del comedor! ¡Ahora!

—Esto es culpa de Potter, señor ministro — dijo Umbridge, cuya cara estaba tan roja como la de él. Con todo el jaleo se había despeinado y su traje rosa estaba mal colocado. Harry se alegró al ver que su pierna sangraba. —El perro es suyo y nos ha atacado por haberle llevado la contraria a Potter. ¿Ve como el chico es problemático? ¿Veis todos lo peligroso que es Potter, que es capaz de echar un animal salvaje sobre dos personas por no compartir su opinión?

—El perro no es mío — replicó Harry enfadado. Le molestaba que hablaran de Sirius como si fuera una pertenencia suya. — Y si les ha atacado, quizá es porque se lo merecían.

—¿Cómo te atrev…?

—Silencio — dijo Dumbledore. No hizo falta que gritara, el tono que utilizó fue suficientemente severo como para hacer callar a Umbridge. —No veo cómo puede culpar al señor Potter por las cosas que haya hecho ese perro negro. Por tanto, esta discusión queda zanjada. Les recuerdo que estamos aquí para leer unos libros muy importantes. El destino de toda la comunidad mágica está en juego.

Harry se sentó en su sitio y lo mismo hicieron Fudge y Umbridge, aunque ellos de mala gana.

—No deberías haber hecho eso, te vas a meter en un buen lío cuando sepan quién eres — susurró Harry a Sirius, que solo hizo un ruido que podía interpretarse como "me da igual, se lo merecían". Ron, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, le dio unas palmaditas a Canuto, como agradeciéndole lo que había hecho.

El profesor Lupin, que había mirado toda la escena y no había movido un solo dedo para detener a Sirius (Harry juraría que lo había visto tratando de ocultar la risa), decidió seguir leyendo. El primer capítulo se estaba haciendo muy largo.

— **Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

— **¿Un qué?**

—Pff, ¿en serio no sabe lo que es un caramelo? — murmuró Hermione, pero solo la escuchó Harry.

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los** _ **muggles**_ **que me gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

Casi todos en el Gran Comedor se estremecieron. Harry rodó los ojos.

— **La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

Mucha gente miraba a Dumbledore con más admiración y respeto del que habían expresado en los meses anteriores.

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

La señora Pomfrey se ruborizó y le sonrió al director, que devolvió el gesto. Se escucharon algunas risas entre los estudiantes.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

El nudo en el estómago de Harry volvió en toda su intensidad. Sus amigos debieron notar el cambio, porque Ron le puso la mano en el hombro y Hermione volvió a tomarle la mano.

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad.**

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que, mientras todos los magos y brujas del país celebraban fiestas sin pensar que una familia inocente acababa de ser destruida, la profesora McGonagall había pasado el día transformada en gato y esperando sentada en una pared helada de Privet Drive para comprobar si lo que decían de los Potter era cierto. En ese momento, Harry sintió una oleada de afecto hacia la profesora.

 **Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

A Lupin se le quebró la voz. Muchas personas agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto y Sirius se encogió en el suelo, cabizbajo y visiblemente deprimido. Muchas miradas de pena se dirigieron hacia Harry, que de nuevo trató de ignorarlas todas.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. —Lily y James… no puedo creerlo… No quiero creerlo… Oh, Albus…**

La oleada de afecto que había sentido por McGonagall se intensificó en aquel momento. A ella de verdad le habían importado sus padres… le habían importado tanto que había sido capaz de esperar en Privet Drive todo el día para poder tener esa conversación con Dumbledore y saber bien lo sucedido. Le habían importado tanto como para llorar mientras todos estaban de fiesta.

Miró a la mesa de profesores y vio que McGonagall lo estaba mirando.

—Gracias — susurró para que ella le leyera los labios. La profesora asintió levemente con la cabeza, en un gesto que claramente decía "no hay de qué".

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.**

 **La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

Harry se sorprendió al ver que, incluso en aquel entonces, McGonagall sabía su nombre de pila.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

A Harry le estaban empezando a poner de los nervios las miraditas de todos. Inconscientemente, se chafó el flequillo para ocultar su cicatriz.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

—Eso quisiéramos saber todos — interrumpió Zacharias Smith desde la mesa de Hufflepuff. —¿Cómo lo hizo?

Lupin siguió leyendo.

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

Todas las personas que se habían enderezado en sus asientos esperando con emoción a que Dumbledore explicara por qué sobrevivió Harry, se dejaron caer sobre ellos otra vez, decepcionados.

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo.**

Hubo muchas caras de curiosidad y admiración.

 **Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

Hagrid sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

Más miradas de pena hacia Harry, quien las ignoró todas y se centró en el hecho de que había sido el mismísimo Dumbledore quien había decidido llevarlo a Privet Drive. No pudo evitar enfadarse aún más con el director.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

—Gracias, de verdad — esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, mirando directamente a McGonagall. Ella debió sentir todo el respeto y el afecto que Harry estaba sintiendo hacia ella, porque le sonrió y le dijo con tono suave:

—No es necesario que me las des, Potter. Solamente expresé mi opinión — miró a Dumbledore con una expresión severa. —Una pena que el director no estuviera de acuerdo.

Dumbledore no dijo nada para defenderse, por lo que Lupin siguió leyendo, ya algo harto de las interrupciones.

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

—¿En serio? ¿De verdad cree que una carta es suficiente como para explicarlo todo? — saltó Molly, visiblemente enfadada. A Harry le sorprendió mucho ver que la señora Weasley no tenía ningún reparo en regañar a Dumbledore delante de todo el Gran Comedor. De nuevo, el director no dijo nada para defenderse.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta?**

La profesora McGonagall y Molly se miraron, sorprendidas por la coincidencia.

 **¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

—Ahí tenía toda la razón — dijo Tonks, sonriéndole a Harry.

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Algunas personas rieron, incluidos Hagrid y Harry.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

Hagrid sonrió con orgullo.

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

La cola de Canuto empezó a moverse frenéticamente, mostrando lo emocionado que estaba de oír hablar de su moto. Harry rió por lo bajo.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete.**

Por el gruñido de Sirius, no parecía que le hiciera mucha gracia que se comparara su moto con un juguete.

 **Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

Hagrid se sonrojó al escuchar su descripción, pero aun así la sonrisa no se le borró de la cara. Algunas personas reían por lo bajo, mientras otras asentían, completamente de acuerdo con la descripción del semi-gigante.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.**

Muchos estudiantes se sobresaltaron al escuchar el nombre de Sirius e intercambiaron miradas de confusión y miedo. Harry se moría de ganas de que se leyera todo lo sucedido en su tercer año y se limpiara el nombre de Sirius. El ministro se iba a ver en un gran aprieto cuando todo eso saliera a la luz.

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,**

Lupin hizo una mueca antes de seguir leyendo.

 **pero lo saqué antes de que los** _ **muggles**_ **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido.**

—Awww— prácticamente toda la población femenina del Gran Comedor suspiró al mismo tiempo, imaginando un pequeño bebé dormidito entre las mantas. Algunas lo miraron con ternura y Harry escuchó a Lavender y Parvati cuchichear algo de lo que solo entendió las palabras "adorable" y "pobrecito". Le dieron ganas de esconderse bajo la mesa y no salir nunca.

 **Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

Una nueva oleada de miradas cayó sobre Harry, que volvió a chafarse el flequillo para ocultar la cicatriz.

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

—Demasiada información —dijo Fred con cara de trauma.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

 **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba.**

Hubo una nueva ronda de "awwws" entre los estudiantes.

 **Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los** _ **muggles**_ **! —Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—.** **Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** _ **muggles**_ **...**

Harry le sonrió a Hagrid, agradeciéndole con la mirada que se preocupara por él y que sintiera tanto la muerte de sus padres. Hagrid le devolvió la sonrisa.

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos — susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos.**

—¿Va en serio? ¿Dejasteis a un bebé en la calle, a las tantas de la madrugada, sabiendo que era posible que un grupo de mortífagos fueran a vengar la caída de su líder? — interrumpió Moody con cara de incredulidad. Se veía claramente que el único motivo por el que no estaba llamando inútiles a los profesores era que uno de ellos era Albus Dumbledore, por quien todavía sentía algo de respeto. Eso sí, ese respeto no impidió que le echara una mirada de decepción al director, que bajó la cabeza.

—Y no solo eso — continuó Tonks, que fruncía el ceño. —¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de dejar una carta? ¿De verdad pensasteis que en una carta se podría explicar todo? Deberíais haber entrado a la casa y haber hablado en persona con los _muggles_.

Moody asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

 **Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

Harry sintió algo revolverse en su interior. Por un lado, le alegraba saber que Dumbledore no había querido dejarlo en ese lugar realmente. Por otro, le molestaba que lo hubiera hecho y no hubiera buscado otras opciones. Su opinión de Dumbledore estaba muy dividida y no sabía qué pensar.

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius.**

Solo algunos sabían que la moto nunca había llegado de nuevo a las manos de Sirius.

 **Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

—La va a necesitar — murmuró Ron. Harry estaba de acuerdo con él.

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

—Es demasiado adorable — dijo Romilda Vane con expresión soñadora. A Harry le dio un escalofrío.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

Harry hizo una mueca.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo — dijo Lupin, cuya voz estaba algo ronca de tanto hablar. Le entregó el libro a Dumbledore y bajó de la tarima para volver a su sitio entre Tonks y Kingsley.

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? — preguntó Dumbledore, dirigiéndose principalmente a los estudiantes, que evitaban sus ojos.

—Yo lo haré —dijo Bill Weasley, que se levantó y cogió el libro. Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo. —El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **Hasta aquí llega! Espero que os haya gustado, decidme vuestra opinión :3**

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **phoenix1993: hola! :D Lo de las parejas lo he explicado arriba (Hinny va a haber sí o sí), tomo en cuenta lo de que te gusta el dramione! Ha sido tu comentario el que me ha inspirado a preguntaros qué parejas queréis que escriba XD. Si más gente quiere, es posible que haya dramione (ya lo habéis pedido dos personas solo en la introducción), todo está por ver xD Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Tu comentario es el primero :3**

 **PadsGZ12: tu comentario me ha hecho muchísima ilusión, muchas gracias! :3 El encapuchado es… aaaaah quién sabe :P (yo, yo lo sé, pero si lo dijera ¿qué gracia tendría esto? xD). Eventualmente lo sabréis! Premio para el primero que lo adivine :P Sí, sé lo que dices, a mí tampoco me gusta nada que en tantos fics de pronto Harry y Ginny descubran que son perfectos el uno para el otro, así de la nada, cuando en realidad Harry es un desastre con las chicas y hasta el sexto libro no se dio cuenta de que la mujer de su vida siempre había estado cerca de él XD. Estoy teniendo muy en cuenta la personalidad real de los personajes, así que eso no será un problema en este fic :D Actualizaré los domingos (lo he dicho ahí arriba, pero lo repito porque… porque sí, porque quiero xD) De nuevo, gracias por el comentario! :3**

 **Guest: gracias por la aclaración! He editado la introducción para arreglarlo (y también los capítulos siguientes en los que estaba el mismo error). La verdad es que me cae tan mal Michael que creo que mi subconsciente automáticamente prefirió escribir a Dean XD Lo bueno de esto es que me da la oportunidad de jugar con Michael como quiera :D Gracias por avisarme, de verdad, y muchísimas gracias por el comentario!**

 **Jane Malfoy24: lo tendré en cuenta! Voy a esperar a que más personas den su opinión para decidir las parejas (excepto el Hinny, ese es inamovible). Gracias por tu comentario! :D**

 **ljkjj: eh… premio al comentario más desconcertante xD De todas formas gracias por comentar :3**

 **Smithback: sí, soy consciente de que es posible que me borren la historia, pero lo hacen simplemente la seguiré subiendo a otra web, un blog o algo, donde no la puedan borrar. Espero tener suerte xD Pero sobre todo no se terminan porque son muchos libros y la gente suele perder la motivación, o simplemente dejan de tener tiempo para escribir, o al menos eso creo. Gracias por tu comentario! :D**

 **Cassandra-todo-lo-usaron-ya: adoro tu nombre de usuario XD Gracias por los ánimos y por el comentario en general, me alegro de que te haya gustado! Sobre lo del encapuchado, todavía es un misterio :P Como le he dicho a PadsGZ12, premio para el primero que lo adivine! xD Tiene su gracia que las dos hayáis sugerido lo mismo, creo que yo también lo habría pensado xD Las actualizaciones serán los domingos y te entiendo con lo de ser ansiosa, yo soy de esas personas que, cuando se engancha a una historia, no para de entrar a la web a ver si han subido capítulo nuevo xD Gracias otra vez por comentar! :3**

 **HH1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1**

 **Hasta el domingo que viene! :3**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Hola a todos! :D**

 **Respecto a lo de las parejas: aunque varias personas han pedido que haya Dramione en esta historia, los argumentos de las personas que piden que salgan las parejas canon son más lógicos. Debido a ello, voy a seguir con mi idea inicial de utilizar las parejas canon, al menos en los grandes ships: habrá Hinny y Romione, definitivamente.**

 **Otra cosa: algunos me habéis dicho que no es Hinny, sino Hanny. Cuando leí esos comentarios me pareció muy raro porque siempre he visto Hinny, así que decidí investigar un poquito, y los resultados de la investigación son bastante curiosos. Al parecer, en el fandom de HP en español, a la pareja se la suele llamar Hanny. Pero en el fandom en inglés, se la llama Hinny. En serio, buscad en google "hanny fanfiction", os van a salir resultados en español. Ahora buscad "hinny fanfiction", os saldrán fics de Harry x Ginny en inglés. ¡Hasta en wikipedia en inglés pone Hinny! xD Así que de ahí viene la confusión: yo suelo leer fics en inglés, por eso nunca había visto lo de Hanny, y la verdad es que sigo prefiriendo decir "Hinny" xD En fin, ya me callo. A leer!**

 **P.D.: las respuestas a los comentarios están abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.** **Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia, así como las partes en negrita, pertenecen a J. , no a mí (por desgracia).**

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

— _¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?_ _—_ _preguntó Dumbledore, dirigiéndose principalmente a los estudiantes, que evitaban sus ojos._

— _Yo lo haré_ _—_ _dijo Bill Weasley, que se levantó y cogió el libro. Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo._ _—_ _El siguiente capítulo se titula:_ _ **El vidrio que se desvaneció.**_

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—¿Crees que sea…? — a Ron se le escapó una risita.

—Tiene que ser eso.

A su alrededor, la gente los miraba con caras de confusión, menos Hermione, que solo negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años.**

—Pues qué aburrimiento de sitio, ¿no? — dijo George, mirando a Harry con pena. Harry se encogió de hombros en un gesto de resignación.

 **Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

Hubo algunas risas entre los estudiantes.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre...**

Bill frunció el ceño y miró a Harry por un momento antes de leer la siguiente frase.

 **La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

Algunos miraron a Harry con curiosidad y otros con confusión.

—¿No se supone que sigues viviendo allí? — preguntó Lavender. Harry asintió y le hizo un gesto a Bill para que siguiera leyendo.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

— **¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo.**

—Qué forma tan agradable de despertarse — dijo Ritchie Coote rodando los ojos. Algunos asintieron.

 **Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba**.

—¿Soñaste con la moto de Sirius? — preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos. —¿Cómo puedes acordarte?

—Ni idea — contestó Harry.

—Oh, vamos Ron. No es posible que Harry se acuerde de verdad de la moto — se metió Hermione. — Simplemente fue un sueño. Él era muy pequeño cuando…

No terminó la frase y miró a Harry con remordimiento, pero él no le dio importancia.

—En realidad, Hermione tiene razón. No me acuerdo de la moto, al menos no conscientemente. Pero el sueño… no sé, supongo que mi subconsciente lo recuerda todo — respondió Harry.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme.**

—¿Te hacía cocinar? ¿Con diez años? — saltó Molly, visiblemente alterada.

—Tenía casi once — contestó Harry para tratar de calmarla, pero no funcionó: el entrecejo de la señora Weasley siguió tan fruncido como antes o más.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 **Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Ron se estremeció.

 **se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque**

Bill se calló en ese momento, mirando al libro con una expresión extraña. Levantó los ojos, miró a Harry y volvió a mirar al libro, articulando la frase pero sin dejar salir ningún sonido. El Gran Comedor al completo esperaba, expectante.

—Harry — habló Bill al fin. La expresión extraña que tenía antes se había convertido en una expresión decidida. —Ven conmigo un momento.

Bill echó a andar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, libro en mano. Harry estaba tan sorprendido que se levantó sin siquiera pensarlo y lo siguió.

—¿A dónde creen que van? — se levantó Umbridge también, furiosa. —Me temo que no pueden abandonar el Gran Comedor.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no se pueda? — saltó la profesora McGonagall. Ambas mujeres se miraron por un instante, con ojos llenos de odio.

—Le recuerdo, Minerva, que estamos aquí para leer esos libros. Sea lo que sea que pone, es su deber leerlo. Además, si a cada momento la gente se marcha y encima se llevan el libro con ellos, jamás vamos a terminar esta tortura— replicó Umbridge. McGonagall se irguió en su asiento.

—Es curioso que usted hable de tortura, Dolores… —empezó. Dumbledore, sintiendo el peligro, decidió intervenir.

—Dolores, siento contradecirla, pero no hay ningún inconveniente en que esos dos chicos se marchen un momento. Es más, mientras usted discutía con la profesora McGonagall, ellos salían del comedor. Me temo que vamos a tener que esperar unos minutos para retomar la lectura. Tómelo como un descanso de esta… ¿cómo lo ha llamado? Ah, sí. Tortura.

Umbridge se sentó de nuevo, enfurecida y totalmente roja. Fuera del Gran Comedor, Harry siguió a Bill hasta el aula vacía más cercana. Una vez allí, miró al mayor de los Weasleys con curiosidad y algo de nerviosismo. ¿Para qué quería Bill hablar con él a solas? Bill y Charlie eran los dos Weasleys con los que menos relación había tenido. Hasta con Percy había hablado en más ocasiones (aunque prefería mil veces a los dos mayores antes que a Percy).

—Harry… —empezó Bill, que alternaba mirar al libro y mirarlo a él. —¿Qué es esto?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry. Por toda respuesta, Bill volvió a abrir el libro por donde se había quedado y leyó la siguiente frase.

—" **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque** **la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía**."— leyó. Volvió a cerrar el libro y miró a Harry con la misma expresión extraña de antes. —¿Es verdad? ¿Te hacían dormir en una alacena?

Harry no sabía qué responder, pero también era consciente de que debía decir algo.

—Eh… sí, pero…

—¿Todavía lo hacen? — interrumpió Bill, visiblemente enfadado. Durante un segundo, Harry vio perfectamente el parecido entre Bill y su madre.

—No— esta vez respondió rápido. —Dejaron de hacerlo cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts.

—¿Lo dejaron de hacer _cuando_ recibiste la carta o _porque_ la recibiste?

—Eh…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Sirius, que había dejado de ser un perro. Durante un segundo, Harry entró en pánico. ¿Qué hacía Sirius dejándose ver por Bill? Entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix, por lo que Bill sabía que Sirius era inocente y que su familia había estado viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Lo más probable era que el mismo Bill hubiera estado en el cuartel general de la Orden.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius, mirando a Bill y a Harry, quien no pudo evitar alegrarse un poquito al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba su padrino por él.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —le preguntó Bill.

—¿Saber el qué? —Bill le pasó el libro y le señaló la frase. Harry tragó saliva. No recordaba haberle dicho a Sirius lo de la alacena. Le había contado otras cosas, así que Sirius era más que consciente de que Harry no era feliz con los Dursley, pero Harry no sabía cómo se iba a tomar el que hubiera pasado 10 años durmiendo en un armario bajo las escaleras.

Efectivamente, no se lo tomó muy bien. Harry vio con preocupación cómo su padrino se ponía blanco al leer la frase para después ponerse tan rojo como las orejas de Ron cada vez que Snape criticaba sus pociones en clase.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —preguntó con voz ronca. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Porque ya no importa. Me dieron la segunda habitación de Dudley mucho antes de conocerte.

—¿Segunda habitación? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese crío tenía dos habitaciones y tú dormías en una alacena? — saltó Bill, quien también estaba rojo de ira.

—Ya no importa —repitió Harry, quien solo quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

—¡Claro que importa! —dijo Sirius, que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la clase, sin soltar el libro. Paró de pronto y se giró para mirar a Harry. — No vas a volver ahí.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, a Harry le salió una risa amarga.

—Eso díselo a Dumbledore— contestó. El hecho de que llevara meses enfadado con Dumbledore no ayudaba a la situación. —Fue él quien me llevó allí, y fue él quien me dijo que tenía que volver todos los veranos. Cree que es el sitio más seguro para mí.

"O eso dice", pensó Harry amargamente. Bill y Sirius se miraron entre ellos, tras lo que Bill dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore no sabe esto. Y si lo sabe y aun así quiere que te quedes con los _muggles_ , está claro que no lo ha pensado bien.

—Si lo sabe, le partiré la cara — gruñó Sirius. En otro momento, Harry habría pensado que lo decía de broma, pero su padrino parecía hablar completamente en serio.

—Además, cuando mamá se entere de esto, no va a dejar que te acerques a esos _muggles_ ni aunque tenga que pasar sobre el mismísimo Dumbledore — Bill sonreía. —Así que definitivamente no vas a volver allí.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, estaba agradecido de que las dos personas que tenía frente a él estuvieran tan preocupadas por cómo lo trataban los Dursley. Pero por otro lado, realmente no era para tanto. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, los Dursley habían pasado de él, lo cual hacía más amenas las semanas que tenía que pasar con ellos. Bueno, a eso tenía que descontarle el incidente con Dobby, la ventana con barrotes y el incidente con Tía Marge.

—Creo que estáis exagerando un poco — dijo Harry con cautela, tratando de elegir bien las palabras. Los dos hombres lo miraron con sorpresa. —Vale, es verdad que dormía en una alacena, pero de eso hace muchos años. Ahora la cosa es mucho más fácil de llevar.

—Si no recuerdo mal, hace unos años Fred, George y Ron cogieron el coche de papá para ir a buscarte a casa de tus tíos — dijo Bill, con la expresión pensativa de quien trata de acordarse de algo. — Dijeron que te habían encerrado, que habían puesto barrotes en tu ventana y que apenas te daban de comer. Todo esto me lo contó papá…

Bill se quedó callado un momento.

—Todos pensamos que los gemelos exageraban. Quiero decir, ¡son los gemelos! Lo más lógico era que habían querido coger el coche y te habían usado de excusa, y Ron les había seguido el juego para volver a verte. Sabíamos que no estabas respondiendo a las cartas y sé que mamá y papá estaban preocupados, pero pensaban que simplemente era difícil contestar desde una casa totalmente _muggle_ , que quizá a tus tíos no les gustaban las lechuzas o algo así.

—En eso tenían razón — dijo Harry, pensando en la forma en la que sus tíos trataban a Hedwig.

—Pero sabiendo ahora lo de la alacena… lo decían de verdad, ¿no? De verdad había barrotes en tu ventana y de verdad te estaban matando de hambre.

El cerebro de Harry trabajaba a toda máquina. Sabía que si mentía, ganaría algo de tiempo, pero los libros eventualmente dirían la verdad. Dudaba mucho que el incidente con Dobby (y sus consecuencias) no salieran en los libros, con lo cual quedaba claro que si mentía, lo pillarían. Suspiró, resignado a tener que decir la verdad.

—Sí —contestó. No se había dado cuenta, pero Bill y Sirius estaban conteniendo la respiración, esperando su respuesta. Bill resopló, mientras que Sirius estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo a una mesa, pero se contuvo.

—Escúchame bien, Harry — su padrino se acercó a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos, mirándole directamente a los ojos. —No vas a volver a ese sitio. Me da igual lo que diga Dumbledore, me da igual lo que diga el mismísimo Ministro de Magia, tú no vas a volver con los Dursley.

Dijo todo esto con tanta sinceridad y tanta rabia, que Harry se quedó mudo de la impresión.

—Además,—continuó Sirius, cuyos ojos brillaban —cuando se terminen de leer estos libros, quedará claro para todos que soy inocente. Dejaré de ser un fugitivo y podré pedir tu custodia como tu padrino que soy. Así que podrás venirte a vivir conmigo. Pero no a Grimmauld Place, buscaré un sitio mejor…

No terminó la frase porque Harry lo abrazó. Inmediatamente Sirius devolvió el abrazo, mientras Bill sonreía.

Cuando se separaron, Harry estaba totalmente rojo. Sabía que estaba a punto de llorar y se negaba a hacerlo, así que respiró hondo para calmarse. Había muchas cosas que sentía que debía decirle a su padrino (de las cuales, la mayoría eran "gracias gracias gracias"), pero en ese momento no le salían las palabras. Aun así, Sirius lo entendió todo.

—Será mejor que volvamos al Gran Comedor— dijo Bill, rompiendo el silencio. —Llevamos un buen rato fuera y tenemos el libro nosotros. Tienen que estar desesperados.

Los tres salieron del aula y, justo antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, Sirius volvió a transformarse en perro. Bill le susurró a Harry:

—Espero que estés preparado para lo que se va a leer. Estoy seguro de que mamá nos va a dejar sordos a todos, sobre todo al profesor Dumbledore.

Harry volvió a respirar hondo y asintió. No le hacía ninguna gracia que este tipo de cosas se leyeran frente a todos los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts, pero sabía que si estaban escritas en el libro, era por algo. Esa era una de las cosas que el encapuchado del futuro le había dicho el día anterior.

Bill, Harry y Canuto entraron al comedor, donde los recibió una escena muy extraña. La profesora Trelawney estaba de pie a un lado de la mesa de profesores, mientras que Umbridge estaba en el otro lado. Se gritaban la una a la otra, encolerizadas. En el medio, Dumbledore parecía completamente tranquilo, mientras que los estudiantes cuchicheaban entre ellos y pasaban sus miradas de una a otra mujer.

—Oh, ya han regresado. Les pido que por favor regresen a sus asientos, profesoras — dijo Dumbledore al verlos entrar. Ambas mujeres se callaron a la vez y miraron hacia la puerta. Harry las ignoró y fue a sentarse a su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, con Canuto siguiéndole. Bill se dirigió a la tarima.

—Ya era hora —bufó el ministro, que lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Umbridge y tenía gesto de estar avergonzado.

En cuanto Harry se sentó, sus amigos lo bombardearon a preguntas, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Que continúe la lectura— dijo Dumbledore una vez que todo el mundo se hubo callado. Bill tomó aire y empezó a leer.

 **Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,**

Ron se estremeció por segunda vez, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

 **se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

El caos se desató.

—¿CÓMO? ¿QUE TE HACÍAN DORMIR DÓNDE? —los gritos de la señora Weasley resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor, pero no eran los únicos. Estudiantes de todas las casas gritaban improperios contra los Dursley. Harry escuchó a Cho llamar algo muy feo a Tía Petunia a grito pelado. Los profesores tampoco se quedaban atrás. McGonagall se había levantado y había caminado hasta Dumbledore, a quien le pegó una sonora bofetada.

—¡Se suponía que ahí estaba a salvo! ¡Se suponía que usted iba a vigilar que nada así sucediera! —gritaba McGonagall, completamente fuera de sí. El sombrero puntiagudo se le había resbalado y en ese momento le colgaba de forma muy rara de un lado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, McGonagall no era la única profesora que estaba furiosa y ni siquiera era la que más escándalo estaba armando: ese puesto lo tenía bien merecido Hagrid, cuyos insultos hacia los Dursley se escuchaban perfectamente sobre todos los demás, en cada rincón del comedor e incluso fuera.

Por su parte, Harry estaba en shock. Había esperado que algunas personas se enfadaran, como había pasado con Bill y Sirius, pero no esperaba que se montara ese jaleo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace dos días la gran mayoría de los estudiantes consideraba que era un mentiroso o que estaba loco (o las dos cosas).

La reacción de los Weasley era la que más le preocupaba a Harry, especialmente después de ver que Bill, con quien apenas tenía relación, había reaccionado de forma tan fuerte. Efectivamente, los Weasley eran un desastre en ese momento. Molly estaba fuera de sí y no paraba de gritar que Harry jamás volvería a Privet Drive ("¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"). Arthur estaba lívido, no gritaba pero tampoco trataba de calmar a su esposa. Seguía sentado, con la cara muy roja y una expresión seria y llena de rabia que hizo que Harry se diera cuenta, por primera vez, de que ese hombre era capaz de mantener el orden en una casa en la que vivían nueve personas, entre ellas los gemelos. Los gemelos parecían a punto de explotar y Harry sabía que, de haber estado aquí, habrían hechizado a sus tíos. Incluso Charlie, a quien Harry apenas conocía, parecía enfurecido.

El único Weasley que parecía que no estaba tan alterado era Ron, pero eso era únicamente porque él ya sabía lo de la alacena. A pesar de ello, también parecía enfadado. La reacción de Hermione era muy parecida a la de Ron, porque ella también lo había sabido antes de leer los libros. Ginny era una historia muy diferente: la pelirroja estaba tan fuera de sí como su madre, pero no gritaba. Temblaba de rabia y se había puesto completamente roja. Harry pasó la mirada por todos los Gryffindor, sorprendiéndose al ver que absolutamente todos se habían tomado mal que Harry hubiera dormido 10 años en la alacena, incluso Seamus tenía una expresión asqueada y sorprendida en su rostro. Vio que el pelo de Tonks se había vuelto de un rojo encendido y que, a su lado, el profesor Lupin estaba blanco. Harry dirigió su mirada a otras mesas, fijándose especialmente en Slyhterin, donde esperaba ver a gente riéndose. Efectivamente, había algunos estudiantes que reían y se burlaban, pero sorprendentemente eran muy pocos, y Draco Malfoy no era uno de ellos. En realidad, Malfoy estaba mirando a Harry con cara de shock, como si no terminara de creerse lo que habían leído. Crabbe y Goyle tampoco reían, pero eso seguramente era porque Malfoy no lo estaba haciendo y ellos no eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber qué les hacía gracia y qué no. Harry volvió la mirada a la mesa de profesores, donde vio que Fudge tenía cara de haber sido alcanzado por un rayo. Frente al shock del ministro, Percy estaba completamente blanco, mirando a su familia desde lejos. Harry sintió rabia al ver que Umbridge tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Quiso alejar la mirada de ella e inevitablemente cruzó miradas con Snape, que, para sorpresa de Harry, lo estaba mirando fijamente con cara rara. No era su habitual expresión de póker, sino que lo miraba como si se acabara de tragar un vaso de crecehuesos y todo le doliera.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Snape estaba luchando internamente contra sí mismo. Al principio, cuando Potter llegó al colegio, él pensaba que era un niño mimado a quien sus familiares adoraban y malcriaban. Sabía por todo lo que había oído después (especialmente de parte de Dumbledore) que eso no era exactamente así. Pero de ahí a pensar que sus tíos lo harían dormir en un armario durante diez años… Snape se dio cuenta, con una punzada de algo que no supo identificar, de que la infancia de Potter no había sido tan diferente de la suya propia. ¿Qué más cosas había dado por hechas sobre el hijo de Lily? ¿En cuántas de ellas se habría equivocado también? Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Harry lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero no le dio tiempo porque Potter lo hizo primero, al levantarse de su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor y gritar a todo pulmón:

—¡BASTA YA! — el grito hizo que se hiciera el silencio en el comedor. Todos miraron a Harry, que los miraba de forma desafiante. — Mirad, agradezco mucho que todos os preocupéis tanto, pero vuestro enemigo no son los Dursley. Estamos leyendo estos libros para derrotar a Voldemort —la mayoría de personas se estremecieron al oír el nombre— no para juzgar a mis tíos. Así que mejor sigamos con la lectura.

—Pero Harry… —quiso replicar Dean.

—No—lo interrumpió Harry. — Me gustaría terminar con la lectura lo más rápido posible. Es probable que salgan más cosas como esta, así que lo mejor será que os lo toméis con calma. En serio, os agradezco mucho que os importe tanto, pero si vais a reaccionar de esta forma cada vez que salga algo así, creo que nunca vamos a terminar de leer.

A pesar de que todos estaban aún enfadados, sabían que Harry tenía razón. Habían pasado un buen rato gritando e insultando a los Dursley. Debían contenerse un poco si querían leer todos los libros cuanto antes. Aun así, la señora Weasley se levantó en ese momento.

—Solo quiero decir una cosa —dijo, mirando directamente a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos no tenían absolutamente nada de su brillo. —Harry no va a volver con los Dursley. No me importa lo supuestamente segura que sea esa casa para él, allí nunca estará más seguro que con las personas que más lo quieren. No va a volver allí.

Dumbledore no respondió, sino que solo agachó la cabeza y se sentó en su sitio. Todo el mundo volvió a sus lugares, mientras Harry trataba de serenarse tras prácticamente oír decir a la señora Weasley que todos en La Madriguera lo querían. Finalmente, miró a Molly (que estaba muy roja) a los ojos y le dijo:

—Gracias.

Ella solo le sonrió de forma afectuosa (y con lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos) y se sentó. Una vez todo el mundo estuvo sentado, Bill decidió retomar la lectura.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio,**

—Perfecto hijo de su padre— murmuró Hermione, pensando en lo enormes que eran los dos.

 **excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Muchos gruñeron.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.**

—Y por eso es el mejor buscador que ha tenido el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor— dijo Fred, sonriendo a Harry. Éste se alegró de que la normalidad estuviera volviendo poco a poco al Gran Comedor, aunque el ambiente aún estaba algo tenso.

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

Molly frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Aun así era obvio que estaba pensando que la culpa de que Harry fuera pequeño para su edad era de los Dursley.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

Más gruñidos.

 **y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

—¿Pero cómo le pueden permitir que haga eso? —se quejó Tonks en voz baja, pero Harry la escuchó de todas formas.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.**

—¿Cómo? —Ron lo miró, incrédulo. —¿Desde cuándo a ti te gusta la cicatriz? ¡Si la odias!

—Me gustaba cuando no sabía cómo me la hice en realidad — contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.**

¿Accidente de coche? ¿Cómo?

Se escucharon decenas de voces haciendo esas preguntas. La sorpresa general era evidente. Harry miró de reojo a Canuto, quien no parecía estar prestando mucha atención a la lectura. De hecho, mucha gente todavía estaba pensando en lo de la alacena.

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

—Los niños tienen que hacer preguntas— dijo la profesora Sprout, quien también tenía el ceño fruncido. —Negarse a responder las preguntas de un niño es rastrero.

Molly y Arthur asintieron a eso, completamente de acuerdo.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

— **¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

—No servirá de nada aunque lo haga— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sabiendo de sobra lo indomable que era el pelo de Harry. Él rió al recordar una ocasión en la que Hermione había tratado de peinar a Harry (en aquella época en la que ella estaba experimentando con diferentes pociones alisadoras para arreglar su propio cabello). El resultado habían sido dos peines rotos, varias pociones inutilizadas y que el pelo de Harry se había vuelto azul, pero seguía tan desordenado y alocado como siempre. Por suerte, el pelo azul solo le había durado unas horas y únicamente Ron y Hermione lo habían visto así. Por la cara que estaba poniendo Ron ahora mismo, él también se acordaba de aquel día.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

—Como a todos los Potter—dijo Lupin, sonriendo al recordar a James. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

El Gran Comedor estalló en risas.

—Un cerdo con peluca lo describe perfectamente — dijo Ron entre carcajadas.

—Por favor, dime que se lo dijiste a la cara —dijo Fred entre risas.

—No me acuerdo —contestó Harry con honestidad. Él también sonreía.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

—¿Va en serio? ¿Tiene treinta y seis regalos y se queja? —dijo Seamus, incrédulo.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

—Por favor, qué estúpido— bufó, para sorpresa de todos, Draco Malfoy. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, los mejillas se tornaron rosas. —¿Qué pasa? Es innegable que ese _muggle_ es idiota.

A Harry le sorprendió estar de acuerdo en algo con Malfoy.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

—Normal que el niño esté tan malcriado si la madre se lo consiente todo—bufó Molly, indignada.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él.**

—Lo era— confirmó Harry.

 **Por último, dijo lentamente.**

— **Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

—Hasta hace las cuentas por él. ¿Cómo va a aprender de esa forma? —dijo el profesor Lupin, quien también estaba bastante indignado con la educación que los Dursley le estaban dando a su hijo.

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

—No solo lo consienten, encima lo animan a portarse como un mimado. ¿Qué clase de familia es esta? — habló Angelina, haciendo una mueca de asco.

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto.**

 **Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas.**

Hubo muchos bufidos a lo largo del comedor.

 **Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido**.

—Los gatos son adorables —se quejó Hermione, mirando a Harry con reproche.

—Pero eran los mismos una y otra vez —replicó el chico, recordando con hastío las tardes que pasó mirando fotos de gatos y aburriéndose como nunca. De pronto recordó que la señora Figg era una squib (¡conocía a Dumbledore!) y aquellas tardes le parecieron aún peores.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a** _ **Tibbles**_ **,** _ **Snowy**_ **, el** _ **Señor Paws**_ **o** _ **Tufty**_ **.**

Hermione lo volvió a mirar con reproche, pero él la ignoró.

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

—Ni yo a ella —respondió Harry.

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

Hubo más gruñidos y quejas por el Gran Comedor. Canuto se revolvió en su sitio, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de tomar su forma humana y correr a hechizar a los Dursley.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.**

—Cualquier cosa que sea estar lejos de esa familia es mejor opción — murmuró Neville, sorprendiendo a Harry.

 **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

—¿Por qué pensaban que ibas a quemar la casa? —preguntó Hannah Abbott, confusa.

—Bueno, ellos sabían que yo era un mago — respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. —Supongo que pensaban que en cualquier momento podía liarla.

Algunos rieron.

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

—¡Por favor! No pueden caer más bajo—se quejó Angelina.

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

—Oh, sí que pueden — le respondió Katie Bell con expresión de hastío.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

—En serio, no me extraña que sea como es. Toda la culpa la tienen sus padres— dijo Lavender.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

Ginny fingió que le daban arcadas. Harry sonrió.

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

— **¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

—Claro, cuando está su amigo delante tiene que parecer todo un machote, sí señor — dijo Alicia Spinnet mientras rodaba los ojos.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

Algunos alumnos lo miraron con pena, pero otros le sonrieron, como alegrándose de que hubiera podido ir al zoo.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad**.

—Más le vale que no se atreva—dijo con expresión severa la profesora McGonagall, a quien todavía no se le había pasado el cabreo ni con los Dursley ni con Dumbledore.

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.**

Esa última frase le recordó mucho a la situación actual, en la que tanta gente había pensado que era un mentiroso. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había pensado eso cuando un montón de miradas arrepentidas se dirigieron hacia él. Las ignoró todas.

 **El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

—Ellos sabían que sí que las causabas tú— dijo Hermione. Harry rodó los ojos.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Algunos rieron al imaginar a Harry con el pelo rapado y muchas chicas tenían caras de horror al imaginarlo.

 **Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Más miradas de pena, que Harry rechazó.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

—Yo hice algo parecido una vez— Harry oyó como un chico de primero se lo susurraba a su amigo. — Hice que me creciera el pelo hasta los hombros porque vi una imagen de Stubby Boardman y quería parecerme a él. Mi madre se estuvo riendo horas.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

—¡Pero ellos sabían que era magia accidental! ¡Sabían que no lo podías evitar! — dijo Cho, enfadada por el injusto castigo de los Dursley. Harry sonrió como un idiota.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

Muchas personas, entre ellas Parvati y Lavender, pusieron caras de asco.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

—Qué raro— dijo Ron. —Pensaba que usaban cada ocasión que podían para castigarte.

—Normalmente lo hacen—dijo Harry, pensativo. —Lo de esa vez fue bastante raro.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

Muchos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Te apareciste? —pregunto Neville con la boca abierta.

—Eh… no lo sé. Más bien creo que volé— dijo Harry, tratando en vano de recordar cómo había sido.

—Harry, eso es magia avanzada —dijo Charlie, sorprendido. —Es increíble que lo hicieras cuando eras un crío.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. No le parecía que fuera tan increíble, pero todos lo miraban con sorpresa y la profesora McGonagall tenía una expresión de orgullo que le provocó a Harry una sensación cálida en el estómago.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto**.

Muchos rieron por su inocencia.

—¿En serio? —se rió Ron.

—Tenía diez años— se defendió Harry.

—Ah, ahora ya no son "casi once", ¿no? —dijo George, sonriendo. Harry gruñó.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta mucho más que nunca de lo aburrida y triste que había sido su vida antes de llegar Hogwarts.

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos.**

—Parece que no le caes muy bien—ironizó Ron. Harry bufó.

 **Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.**

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

—Pfff, ¿en serio, Harry? —se rió Ron mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo también.

—¿Desde cuándo yo pienso antes de hablar?—bromeó Harry. Sus amigos rieron.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

Las risas estallaron en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Remolacha con bigotes? ¿Cerdo con peluca? En serio, Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas descripciones? —dijo Fred mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de risa.

—No puedo controlar mis pensamientos. Además, son descripciones muy acertadas, te lo aseguro —respondió Harry, que también reía.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

—Hombre… depende de lo que consideren ideas peligrosas— sonrió Ron. Harry iba a replicar, pero Ron susurró— Bajar a la cámara de los secretos. Ir a pelear contra Quirrell para proteger la piedra. Viajar en el tiempo…

—Vale, vale. Lo que tú digas—lo interrumpió Harry. Se alegraba de que nadie hubiera escuchado eso último, porque no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y de todas formas los libros lo contarían todo.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato**.

Muchos gruñeron, pero nadie parecía más indignado que la señora Weasley.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

Más risas.

—¿En qué quedamos, es un cerdo con peluca o un gorila rubio? —preguntó Ginny entre risas.

—Las dos cosas a la vez— rió Harry.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo**.

Muchos de sus amigos sonrieron, alegres de que Harry lo hubiera pasado bien. Luna parecía especialmente feliz.

 **Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

—Ese crío es un bestia—se quejó Parvati en voz baja. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

—Cómo no—Ron rodó los ojos. —Siempre tiene que pasar algo.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.**

Aquí Ron y Hermione le lanzaron miradas significativas. Harry asintió.

 **Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

Algunas personas pusieron muecas de asco. Los Slytherin los miraron mal.

 **Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

—Maleducado—murmuró Molly.

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

—Por Merlín, ¿no pueden dejar a la pobre serpiente en paz? —se quejó Hermione. En sus ojos Harry veía la misma chispa que cuando hablaba de la P.E.D.D.O.

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Muchos lo miraron con pena, otros con incredulidad.

—¿Estabas empatizando con la serpiente? —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—No solo eso. Un poco más y la serpiente habría tenido mejor vida que él— se quejó Seamus. Harry lo miró. Todavía no habían arreglado su amistad, pero sabía que el otro chico ya no pensaba que era un mentiroso. Sabía que se arrepentía de su comportamiento (las miradas que le había echado desde el día anterior eran prueba suficiente de ello), pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar. Harry tenía claro que él no iba a dar el primer paso. Todavía estaba dolido por el comportamiento de Seamus.

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.**

 **Guiñó un ojo**.

—Pero si las serpientes no…—empezó Tonks, pero Harry la interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero entonces…

—El libro lo explicará todo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía había mucha gente que no sabía que él podía hablar pársel. Con una punzada de nervios, pensó en cómo reaccionaría Sirius al saberlo.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—¿¡Hablas pársel?! —saltó Tonks, sorprendida. Harry asintió. A sus pies, notó cómo Canuto se giraba para mirarlo a los ojos. No parecía enfadado, más bien solo sorprendido, lo cual alivió muchísimo a Harry.

—Ejem ejem— carraspeó la profesora Umbridge, llamando la atención de todo el comedor. —Creo que esta es una prueba más que concluyente de lo peligroso que es el señor Potter. Después de todo, ¿cuándo se ha visto que alguien que puede hablar con seres tan repulsivos como las serpientes sea una buena persona?

Todos los Slytherin se quejaron, algunos abuchearon a Umbridge mientras que otros gritaban para defender al símbolo de su casa. La profesora puso cara de sorpresa: al parecer, no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que incluso su querida Brigada Inquisitorial se enfadaría si insultaba su casa.

—Honestamente, profesora —dijo Dean. —Creo que eso solo son prejuicios estúpidos.

Muchos lo miraron con sorpresa, especialmente desde la mesa de Slytherin. Dean siguió hablando.

—Conozco a Harry desde hace años y puedo asegurar que es una buena persona. ¿Qué más da que sepa hablar pársel?

—¿No le tiró una serpiente encima a uno de Hufflepuff una vez? —se oyó que comentaba un Ravenclaw al que Harry no conocía.

—Eso no fue así— saltó Justin Finch-Fletchey. Miró a Harry directamente antes de seguir. —Vale, es verdad que en aquel momento pareció que estaba poniendo a la serpiente contra mí, pero… pero no me atacó. La serpiente se apartó cuando Harry le habló.

—Se apartó porque Harry le dijo que lo hiciera —dijo Ron, poniéndose en pie, enfadado. —Si Harry no hubiera dicho nada, esa serpiente te habría arrancado la cabeza.

—¿Tienes que ser tan bestia? —dijo Parvati con una mueca.

—¿Qué pasa? Es la verdad —Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Los libros lo explicarán todo —dijo Harry en voz alta, mirando directamente a Umbridge, que aún sonreía con suficiencia. —Pero puedo aseguraros que no soy ningún mago oscuro en potencia ni una mala persona por saber pársel. Es más, cuando pasó lo que estamos leyendo ahora ni siquiera sabía lo que era la lengua pársel.

Bill, no queriendo dar a Umbridge la oportunidad de replicar, siguió leyendo de inmediato.

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.**

 **Harry miró con curiosidad.**

 **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

— **¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

—¿Esto va en serio? —interrumpió Malfoy, que miraba a Harry con incredulidad. — ¿Descubres que puedes hablar con una serpiente y lo primero que haces es preguntarle sobre su vida?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

—Pues no sé—Draco se quedó pensativo un momento. —La sacaría de allí y la usaría para asustar a los _muggle_ s. Quizá me la habría llevado de mascota, podría haber sido interesante.

A Harry le sorprendió mucho que lo que Malfoy hubiera hecho fuera tan parecido a lo que hizo él (exceptuando lo de llevársela de mascota), pero más lo sorprendió darse cuenta de que acababa de tener una conversación medianamente civilizada con Draco Malfoy.

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar**.

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

Hubo muchas quejas a lo largo del Gran Comedor. Harry vio cómo la señora Weasley volvía a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Tú por qué sonríes? —le preguntó Charlie a Ron, quien, efectivamente, tenía una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Ahora lo veréis— dijo él enigmáticamente. A su alrededor, todos tenían caras de confusión, excepto Harry y Hermione.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo**.

El comedor estalló en risas.

—¿Le lanzaste una Boa Constrictor a tu primo? ¿En serio? — dijo Lee Jordan entre carcajadas.

—¡Es brutal!

—¡Increíble!

Harry escuchó cómo algunos profesores comentaban lo raro que era que hubiera podido hacer desaparecer el cristal al completo, pero no respondió nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado riendo con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y el resto de los estudiantes.

 **Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.**

—Menuda liaste— dijo Ginny con afecto. Harry le sonrió.

—Se me dan bien los líos— al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny, se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras. —Eh… me refiero a los problemas, no a…

Sabía que se estaba sonrojando. Ginny estalló en carcajadas, mientras Michael Corner los miraba desde lejos, sin escuchar lo que habían dicho y solo viendo la cara sonrojada de Harry y la risa de Ginny. A Cho tampoco le hizo mucha gracia.

 **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

Hermione sonrió, contenta al imaginar a la pobre serpiente volviendo a su hábitat natural, como debía ser.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo**.

—Pfff, ¿cómo se puede ser tan… tan…? —empezó Ron.

—¿Fantasmas? ¿Peliculeros? ¿Mentirosos? —sugirió Ginny.

—Todas juntas.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

Hubo muecas por parte de los estudiantes que se dieron cuenta de que toda esta historia del zoo iba a hacer que Harry fuera castigado con dureza.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar**.

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla.**

—¿CÓMO QUE NO HAY COMIDA? —gritó la señora Weasley, enfurecida. —¿Cómo pueden castigar a un niño encerrándolo sin comida?

Miró a Dumbledore con tanta rabia que el director no fue capaz de mantener la mirada, sino que la bajó al suelo.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley —intentó calmarla Harry. —Que me castigaran no significa que hiciera caso del castigo.

 **Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

 **Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer**.

Entre lo que acababa de decir Harry y eso, muchos profesores (entre ellos Snape) se dieron cuenta de que Harry había aprendido a desobedecer las instrucciones de los adultos debido a todos los castigos injustos que los Dursley le habían impuesto.

"Tenía que escaparse por la noche para poder comer algo", pensó Snape, tratando de mantener la expresión neutral a pesar de que su mente se estaba llenando de momentos en los que había aludido a la falta de respeto por las normas de Harry.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.**

Para algunos, aún era increíble que Harry hubiera pasado toda su infancia sin saber cómo habían muerto sus padres.

 **No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Las miradas de shock y pena no se hicieron esperar. Molly Weasley soltó un quejido, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio cómo Arthur le pasaba la mano a su mujer por la espalda, acariciándola suavemente para tratar de calmarla.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa**.

—¿No tienes ninguna foto? —preguntó Lavender con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ahora sí que tengo —respondió Harry, mirando a Hagrid y sonriéndole. El semi-gigante le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Aun así… yo tengo unas cuantas que seguro que nunca has visto —dijo Lupin. —Cuando terminemos de leer, puedes verlas todas. Hay una que sé que te gustará mucho.

Harry asintió, feliz por poder ver más fotos de sus padres.

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

Canuto se revolvió a sus pies y soltó un quejido lastimero. Miró a Harry a los ojos en una expresión que claramente decía "Lo siento, debí haber estado allí para ti." Harry le susurró:

—No podías hacer nada, estabas en Azkaban. No te sientas mal.

Aun así, el perro no pareció más animado que antes.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños.**

—Magos —dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry rodaron los ojos.

—Obviamente —dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

 **Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

—Probablemente se…

—¿Se aparecían? ¡No me digas! —dijo Harry, sonriendo. Hermione bufó, pero también le sonrió.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo — dijo Bill, poniendo una pluma como marcapáginas y cerrando el libro.

—Tomaremos un descanso antes de seguir leyendo— anunció el profesor Dumbledore, levantándose de su lugar. —En media hora retomaremos la lectura.

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **Hasta aquí llega. Espero que os haya gustado! :D Son 35 páginas de word, no os podéis quejar xD**

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Cassandra-todo-lo-usaron-ya:** Draco con su iPhone jugando al candy crush suena adorable xD Me alegra que te guste cómo estoy escribiendo a Dumbledore, la verdad es que no es un personaje tan bueno como muchos piensan, ha hecho cosas bastante cuestionables y todo eso va a salir en la historia. He tomado muy en cuenta tus argumentos para que las parejas sean canon, y la verdad es que tienes toda la razón, yo pienso igual (pero de todas formas quería saber vuestras opiniones). Y también tengo en cuenta lo que has dicho de que Harry y Ginny no sean tan buen amigos al principio (aunque tiene su gracia, el capítulo en el que más cercanos parecían es precisamente el anterior xD en todos los demás, los distancié bastante). Y sí, publiqué en sábado… pero eran ya las 12 menos algo, era casi domingo! :V La verdad es que tenía muchísimas ganas de subir capítulo nuevo y no puse resistirme unos cuantos minutos… u horas. XD En fin, muchas gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **mimi:** lo siento por lo del Harry x Luna. Es una pareja que me llama mucho la atención, pero en esta historia se quedarán las parejas canon. La unión de Sirius y Harry creo que se nota más en este capítulo que en el anterior, la verdad es que es algo complicado mantener al mismo tiempo todas las relaciones de Harry con la gente, porque cada personaje lo ve de una forma distinta, muchos personajes son cercanos a él y hay demasiada gente en el comedor xD Pero esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de estas historias, el reto de tener que escribir a tantos personajes a la vez :D Gracias por tu comentario! :D

 **JS** : gracias por los animos! :3 Como ves, al final se quedan las parejas canon, es lo que tiene más lógica. Gracias por comentar! :D

 **Guest** : lo del Hanny/Hinny lo he explicado arriba. Por lo general, yo estoy siempre en el fandom en inglés, donde se suele decir Hinny. Lo cual me parece muy extraño, porque los nombres de parejas suelen ser los mismos independientemente de la lengua xD Pero eso, que yo siempre he visto escrito "hinny", no "hanny", así que por costumbre voy a seguir diciendo hinny xD Neville con Pansy? Nunca había conocido a nadie a quien le gustara esa pareja XD Me llama la atención lo de Charlie asexual o gay, lo he visto mucho en otros fics o en fanart (o en posts de tumblr xD). Gracias por las ideas y consejos, los aprecio mucho! Y gracias por comentar :3

 **PadsGZ12:** gracias por los cumplidos! :3 eres un amor. Sí, los argumentos para que salgan las parejas canon son mucho más sólidos, por eso he tomado esa decisión. La pareja Neville/Luna la adoro, es muy posible (por no decir seguro) que salga. El WolfStar… admito que me gusta bastante xD Ya se irá viendo, todo depende de cómo evolucionen los personajes. Si te digo la verdad, cuando pensé por primera vez en escribir esta historia, mi intención era hacer solo los libros 5, 6 y 7, porque son los que la gente suele dejarse y porque son el futuro, tienen más emoción. Pero cuando empecé a escribir, me di cuenta de que muchas cosas se complicaban: por ejemplo, nadie sabía que Sirius era inocente, así que todo el libro 3 había que explicarlo. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado realmente en el cementerio, así que había que explicar cómo volvió Voldemort y cómo murió Cedric. Nadie sabía lo que pasó con el basilisco en realidad, ni con la piedra filosofal, y cuando saliera el diario como un horrocrux, habría que explicarlo todo. Por eso al final decidí que se leyeran todos los libros, aunque sea mucho más difícil escribir tanto XD Estoy deseando llegar a la Orden del Fénix, y también al libro tres para que se limpie el nombre de Sirius :3 Hay muchas escenas de los últimos libros que me muero por escribir. Oh tranquila, en la historia habrá peleas y celos :D Es Harry, es un negado para el amor, no podía ser de otra manera XD Nope, no me desagrada Draco, más bien al contrario: pienso que es un personaje que tiene muchas posibilidades (lo que no significa que vaya a hacer como muchas otras historias, donde de pronto Draco se da cuenta de que ha sido una mala persona y decide cambiar porque sí. Pero sí, yo también creo que merece otra oportunidad). AMO los reviews largos :3 Son lo mejor de la vida, no los acortes! D: Y las postdatas también me gustan XD ¿Chocolate? CHOCOLATE. ¿A quién no le gusta el chocolate? ¿Otro fandom? Fairy Tail! ¿TeamCap o TeamTony? D: No sé! ¿Ships? ¿De HP? Los canon! Añadiendo el Neville/Luna (que es semi-canon). Hay muy pocos ships que no soporte (ejemejemMichaelxGinnyejemejem). ¡Helado! y… Azul! Porque es el color del cielo y, ¿a quién no le gusta el cielo? :3 Besos y abrazos virtuales para ti! En serio eres un amor :3

 **Love Malfoy** : hola! Mil gracias por comentar :3 Por una vez, va a ser bueno que yo sea una cabezota XD He leído muchas historias de este tipo y es muy raro que las acaben, resulta muy frustrante. Lo siento por lo del Dramione, puedo ver por qué os gusta pero tiene más sentido que en esta historia aparezcan las parejas canon. Por curiosidad, ¿por qué no te gusta el Romione?

 **phoenix1993** : espero que la reacción te haya gustado :3 Que Harry durmiera en una alacena me parece uno de los detalles más importantes sobre la infancia de Harry, por eso le he dado tanto protagonismo y drama a la escena. Mientras la estaba escribiendo pensé que quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero después pensé "si yo descubriera que uno de mis mejores amigos tenía que dormir en un maldito armario bajo las escaleras porque sus parientes lo odiaban, me pillaría el cabreo del siglo" xD En fin, gracias por comentar! :3

 **Aurora Lestrange** : lo siento por lo del Dramione u.u Sé que a muchos os gusta, pero tiene más lógica que salgan las parejas canon. De todas formas, gracias por darme tu opinión y por comentar! :3

 **Jane Malfoy24** : ¿odias el Romione? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Me da mucha curiosidad, porque a mí me parece una pareja adorable, quiero comprender el punto de vista de las personas que lo odiáis. Yo no tengo nada en contra del Dramione y puedo ver por qué a tantos os gusta, pero si tengo que elegir a alguien para que se quede con Hermione (que no sea Ron), creo que elegiría a Viktor Krum XD Ese chico es un amor. Me ha impactado la frase de "Hermione necesita a un gran hombre a su lado y ese hombre es Draco Malfoy". Me da mucha curiosidad saber por qué tiene que ser Malfoy y no otro (reitero que no tengo nada contra el dramione, pero me da mucha curiosidad saber la opinión de la gente en cuestión de parejas). Gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **Hanny** : sí, lo lógico es usar las parejas canon para este tipo de historia xD Veo que no soy la única a la que esa frase del otro review le ha llamado la atención xD Sobre Draco… estoy de acuerdo en que nunca ha sido el modelo perfecto de conducta, pero también pienso que es un personaje mucho más complejo de lo que muchos piensan. La influencia de su padre y de la educación que este le dio es muy importante, y la verdad es que analizar su comportamiento me llevaría siglos xD ¿No te gusta mucho el romione? ¿Por qué? (Os estoy preguntando a todos lo mismo xD Es que me da mucha curiosidad, siempre me ha gustado el romione y quiero saber vuestro punto de vista). Gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **Hermione Odinson** : lo siento por lo del Dramione, pero para que esta historia tenga sentido, lo lógico es utilizar las parejas canon. Pedí vuestra opinión porque varias personas habían dicho lo del Dramione, y si todos estabais de acuerdo en que queríais esa pareja, quizá podía apañarlo. Pero los argumentos de los pro-canon son mucho más fuertes xD Y admito que a mí también me gustan más las parejas canon. De todas formas, gracias por darme tu opinión y por comentar! :3


	4. Las cartas de nadie

**Hola a todos otra vez! :D Sí, sí… sé que técnicamente aún es sábado. Pero en un ratito será domingo (al menos en España), así que da igual que lo suba ya :D**

…

 **Eso lo escribí hace una hora. Ahora ya es domingo oficialmente XD**

 **Respuestas a los reviews al final del cap! A leer todos! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los personajes de la saga, así como las partes en negrita de esta historia, pertenecen a Rowling.**

 **HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1**

— _Tomaremos un descanso antes de seguir leyendo_ _—_ _anunció el profesor Dumbledore, levantándose de su lugar._ _—_ _En media hora retomaremos la lectura._

Muchos alumnos y profesores se levantaron a la vez, comentando entre ellos los capítulos que habían leído. Algunos fueron al baño, mientras que otros aprovecharon para comer algo.

—¿Os venís a dar una vuelta? Hemos estado tanto tiempo sentados que ya me duele el…

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Cuida ese lenguaje! —le regañó su madre.

—¿Venís? —repitió Ron con las orejas algo rojas. Harry y Hermione asintieron, tras lo que se levantaron y se encaminaron los tres hacia la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de Canuto y los demás. Salieron del castillo y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, comenzaron a andar hacia la cabaña de Hagrid mientras conversaban.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Hermione a Harry, quien notó su preocupación.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba ayer que estaría —respondió Harry con honestidad. —Sigue sin gustarme que se tenga que leer todo esto frente a todos, pero si sirve para salvar a alguien, supongo que puedo soportarlo.

Ron no dijo nada, pero le dio una palmadita en la espalda que Harry sabía que debía interpretar como un "gracias". Su amigo no le había comentado nada, pero no necesitaba que lo hiciera para saber que no se había tomado muy bien la futura muerte de Fred. Nadie se lo había tomado bien, en realidad. Harry había visto cómo George miraba de reojo a su gemelo más que de costumbre, como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Si leer estos libros iba a salvar su vida (y a saber la de cuantos más), entonces definitivamente merecía la pena. Sintió que debía tener esto muy presente, porque había habido momentos cuando estaban leyendo en los que había querido parar la lectura, llevarse los libros y no dejar que nadie aparte de él los leyera. Si el encapuchado del futuro consideraba que era mejor que se leyeran en público, no tenía más remedio que hacerle caso. Y eso le llevaba a otra cuestión, ¿quién era el encapuchado? ¿Sería alguien a quien conocía? Había algo que lo había estado molestando todo el día: los libros estaban escritos desde su perspectiva, en ellos se contaban cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie. ¿Significaba eso que él había escrito los libros? El encapuchado… ¿sería él?

—Vamos a tardar una eternidad en leer todos esos libros—dijo Hermione con un suspiro.

—Por lo menos en todo este tiempo no vamos a tener clases. Y nos vamos a cargar a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis—añadió Ron.

—¿Quién creéis que ha escrito esos libros? Yo…. tengo una teoría—preguntó Hermione, mirando a Harry fijamente. El chico sonrió. Debía haber supuesto que, si él estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, Hermione ya casi tendría la respuesta.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría? —preguntó Harry, sacando una rana de chocolate del bolsillo de su túnica y abriéndola.

—Bueno… están escritos desde tu punto de vista —dijo Hermione, aunque parecía algo dubitativa.

—¿Crees que Harry escribiría sobre su vida con los Dursley? —preguntó Ron, quien también estaba abriendo una rana de chocolate. Hermione era la única que no parecía interesada en comer nada.

—Admito que no le pega mucho, pero ¿quién más iba a saber todas esas cosas? —inquirió la chica. Los tres amigos ya habían llegado casi a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Pasaron de largo y se sentaron detrás del huerto de las calabazas, donde no había ni un alma.

—He estado pensando en eso —dijo Harry, metiéndole el último trozo de chocolate a la boca. Cuando se lo hubo tragado añadió — Lo más lógico es pensar que los he escrito yo, pero ¿por qué escribiría sobre los Dursley? ¿Para qué dar tantos detalles? ¿Y por qué escribir sobre los cuatro primeros años en Hogwarts si ya sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado en todos ellos? Creo que si hubiera sido yo quien hubiera ideado todo este asunto del viaje al pasado, habría ido directamente al grano para tratar de acabar con Voldemort cuanto antes. Definitivamente no habría sugerido la idea de leer mi vida delante de todo el Gran Comedor.

—Mmm… sí, todo eso tiene sentido —dijo Hermione. Por su expresión, Harry deducía que se había tomado esto como un acertijo que debía resolver.

—Entonces está claro que no eres tú—dijo Ron mientras abría la segunda rana de chocolate. —O quizá en el futuro te volverás un engreído como Lockhart y querrás que todos lean tu vida para que te adoren.

Harry bufó.

—Me inclino más hacia la primera opción—siguió Ron, sonriendo. —Pero en serio, ¿a quién se le habrá ocurrido todo esto? Es lo más raro que he visto nunca, y mira que hemos visto cosas raras.

—No lo sé, pero sea quien sea, solo espero que sus intenciones sean buenas—dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

—¡Claro que son buenas! ¿Cómo no iban a serlo, si lo que buscan es matar a Quien-Tú-Sabes y salvar vidas de inocentes? —replicó Ron, mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos.

—Dicho así suena muy bien, pero… no sé, es todo muy raro— respondió la chica, todavía pensativa.

Lo que los tres amigos no sabían era que, cerca de ellos, un grupo de personas los espiaban.

—Sabía que no se lo iban a creer todo tan fácil—dijo una voz de chica.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer? Ya se darán cuenta de que todo esto es verdad, solo hay que darles tiempo —respondió un chico que hablaba apresuradamente.

—Tengo una idea—dijo otro chico. —Tienes que hablar con ellos.

Se dirigió a una cuarta persona que estaba, como ellos, escondida tras los árboles del límite del Bosque Prohibido, lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, Ron y Hermione como para escuchar toda su conversación.

—¿Hablar con ellos? ¿De verdad crees que sirva de algo? Ya les explicaste todo ayer, ¿qué les puedo decir yo que no les hayas dicho tú ya? Además, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo y no uno de vosotros? —esa persona sonaba nerviosa.

—Puedes decirles esto…

Varios minutos después, Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían en el huerto de las calabazas, charlando animadamente.

—Pues yo creo que Fudge se irá primero— dijo Hermione, sonriendo. —No va a soportar ver la cantidad de burradas que ha hecho, como cuando metió a Hagrid en Azkaban.

—No, no. Umbridge se largará primero— dijo Ron, completamente convencido. —Probablemente le estallará la cabeza cuando se entere de que Fudge fue a buscar a Harry en persona cuando infló a su tía, y no para castigarlo.

—Espero que aguanten hasta el final del tercer libro, por lo menos. Quiero que lean lo de Sirius —dijo Harry.

—Oh, eso lo leerán. Aunque para entonces a Umbridge se le habrá fundido lo poco que tiene de cerebro —aseguró Ron. Los otros dos rieron.

—¿Cerebro, esa mujer? Creo que dentro de su cabeza no tiene absolutamente nada. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan… tan…? —Hermione luchaba por encontrar el término adecuado.

—¿Despreciable? ¿Inhumana? ¿Imbécil? —sugirió Ron. Los tres amigos seguían riendo y criticando a Umbridge cuando alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas. Durante un segundo se congelaron, temiendo que fuera ella, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que la persona que los miraba fijamente llevaba puesta la misma túnica con capucha que el desconocido del futuro.

Los tres se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

—Eh… —empezó a hablar el encapuchado, rascándose la oreja en un gesto nervioso. —Hola.

—Hola—respondió Harry, perplejo. El encapuchado había vuelto a hablar con la misma voz encantada que la primera vez, de forma que no sabía si era un chico o una chica, ni mucho menos podía reconocer su voz.

—Eh… os estaréis preguntando que qué hago aquí —empezó el desconocido, que parecía claramente incómodo. —La verdad es que ni yo lo sé muy bien.

Los cuatro se quedaron en un silencio incómodo, mirándose con nerviosismo. Bajo la túnica, Harry tenía preparada su varita. De pronto, se escuchó un susurro venir de entre los árboles.

—¡Háblales ya! Por Merlín, ¿tan difícil es? —era una voz de chica. A Harry le era extrañamente familiar.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo el encapuchado con hastío. —El caso es que os hemos oído decir que quizá nuestras intenciones no sean buenas.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Y por eso me han hecho salir aquí para deciros que… pues eso, que nuestras intenciones son buenas— terminó el encapuchado, encogiéndose de hombros. —Sé que todo esto es difícil de creer. Sé que hay cosas que os pueden parecer estúpidas, y otras cosas que ni siquiera tienen sentido para vosotros, pero creedme, todo tiene un motivo.

—¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? —preguntó Harry. Sabía que decir algo así era un tanto maleducado, pero no veía cómo podían esperar que confiaran en ellos simplemente por sus promesas.

—Porque si no lo hacéis, Fred morirá— dijo el encapuchado con tanto ímpetu que los tres se quedaron de piedra. —Y no sólo él, sino muchos más. Remus….

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que Ron se puso tan blanco como el papel.

—No os voy a dar más ejemplos porque saldrá todo en los libros, pero es necesario que comprendáis que todo lo que se dice en ellos es cierto. Leerlos va a salvar vidas. ¿Por qué íbamos a explicaros cómo derrotar a Voldemort si fuéramos mortífagos? Si no tuviéramos buenas intenciones, si de verdad estuviéramos de parte de Voldemort, ¿no creéis que os habríamos atacado cuando estabais ahí sentados, hablando sin saber que os estábamos escuchando?

Harry no podía negar que ahí el desconocido tenía algo de razón. Podían haberlos atacado en cualquier momento, pero no lo habían hecho. Además, el encapuchado utilizaba el nombre de Voldemort, algo que ningún mortífago jamás haría.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ron de repente. —No eres el mismo tipo de ayer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — contestó el desconocido, sorprendido.

—El de ayer era más alto— Ron se encogió de hombros a la vez que Hermione le daba un codazo.

—Ah, gracias por llamarme bajito — gruñó el encapuchado. Se escucharon risas entre los árboles. Harry miró hacia allí, pero no conseguía ver a nadie.

—No me has contestado—dijo Ron. —¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes sois? —Dijo señalando a los árboles.

—No creo que sea lo mejor decíroslo ahora. Lo sabréis eventualmente, supongo, pero hay que esperar a que llegue el momento indicado. Hasta entonces… solo sabed que somos gente de confianza.

Harry no sabía por qué, pero sentía que lo que el encapuchado estaba diciendo era verdad. Sentía que era alguien en quien podía confiar.

—En fin, me voy— se despidió con gesto incómodo. Antes de que ninguno de los tres hubiera podido hacer ni decir nada, el desconocido echó a correr hacia los árboles. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, dudando de si debían seguirlo o no, aunque era obvio que el encapuchado y sus aliados desaparecerían inmediatamente.

—No pueden aparecerse en Hogwarts—susurró Hermione. Harry tomó eso como un "vamos a por ellos".

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a los árboles que lindaban con el Bosque Prohibido, no había nadie allí.

Minutos después, se encontraban de vuelta al castillo, con más preguntas que antes. Cuando llegaron, vieron que el Gran Comedor estaba ya casi lleno.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido? —les preguntó Fred nada más llegar. Los otros tres lo miraron, sin saber bien qué decir. Las palabras "Fred morirá" resonaban en sus cabezas.

—Estábamos dando un paseo— respondió Hermione, algo temblorosa. Fred los miró raro, pero decidió aceptar la respuesta. Los tres se sentaron en los mismos lugares de antes, junto a Canuto, Neville, Dean, Seamus y los Weasley al completo (excepto Percy). Cuando todo el mundo volvió a estar sentado, Dumbledore se levantó.

—Ahora que estamos todos, ¿quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?

—Yo lo haré— se ofreció la profesora Sprout. Se levantó y tomó el libro, tras lo que Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo. Había un aura de expectación en todo el comedor. —El siguiente capítulo se titula: " **Las cartas de nadie** ".

Harry suspiró de alivio, agradecido de que los libros pasaran directamente a su primer año en Hogwarts. Eso significaba que dentro de poco ya apenas se mencionaría a los Dursley.

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano**

Hubo gruñidos a lo largo de todo el Gran Comedor.

 **y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

—Pobre mujer—dijo Hermione con cara de pena. Harry no sabía muy bien qué sentir hacia la señora Figg. Por un lado, siempre había sido esa anciana que lo cuidaba de niño cuando los Dursley se iban a algún sitio. Por otro lado, descubrir que en realidad era una squib no le había sentado muy bien. ¿Qué más cosas le habría ocultado? ¿Y qué más cosas le estaría ocultando Dumbledore? Pensar en ello lo ponía nervioso.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado,**

Hermione lo miró mal y Ron le sonrió.

 **pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

Se escucharon risas.

—Tiene lógica—rió Dean.

 **Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

Las risas se convirtieron en gruñidos.

—Menuda panda de brutos— resopló Hermione.

 **Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí**

—Eso no es seguro para un niño de diez años — dijo la señora Weasley.

—Casi once— volvió a corregir Harry. Ella fingió que no lo había oído.

 **y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona.**

—No, irá a Hogwarts, como debe ser —dijo Seamus Finnigan, mirando a Harry a los ojos. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, ¿estaba Seamus disculpándose de forma indirecta? Tardó tanto tiempo en pensar cómo responderle que, para cuando se le ocurrió algo, la lectura ya había continuado y Seamus, que tenía cara de preocupado y disgustado, ya no lo miraba.

 **Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

— **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día — dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

—Ese crío es asqueroso—se quejó Lavender con una mueca.

— **No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. —Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

El comedor estalló en carcajadas.

—¿En serio no se dio cuenta de lo que le dijiste? — dijo Hermione con una risita. —Parece que no exagerabas cuando decías que era idiota.

—Eso no es nada, Hermione —rió Harry. —Ya verás cuando leas lo que Hagrid le hizo.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes.**

Hermione hizo una mueca.

 **Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de hacer una mueca, acordándose del sabor del pastel.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.**

Hubo algunas risas.

—Suena ridículo —rió Angelina Johnson.

—Y hortera —añadió Parvati con una mueca de asco.

Harry sonrió, recordando claramente la imagen de Dudley vestido de esa forma.

 **También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura**.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de darle a los alumnos esos bastones con nudos? —resopló McGonagall, exasperada. —Resulta obvio que acabarán siendo usados para provocar peleas.

Algunos profesores asintieron.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido.**

Ginny volvió a fingir que vomitaba. Los que estaban a su alrededor se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

 **Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

—No me extraña —dijo Fred, quien había sacado una pluma y un pergamino y se había puesto a dibujar algo. A su lado, George miraba la hoja y reía por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es eso? — Harry no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Los gemelos lo miraron con un destello diabólico en los ojos y sonrisas que prometían que, fuera lo que fuera, sería épico.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

—Ugh, ¿cómo esperan que aprendas cosas si nunca haces preguntas? —saltó Hermione, exasperada. Parecía que era una emoción que los Dursley provocaban fácilmente en los demás.

— **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

—¿Qué coj…?

—¡Ron! —lo regañó su madre antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, aunque ella también tenía cara de querer decir alguna que otra palabrota.

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

— **Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Algunas personas rieron, las que podían mirar más allá del hecho de que los Dursley ni siquiera se dignaran a comprarle un uniforme decente a Harry.

— **No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—.**

—Estúpida será ella— murmuró Harry.

 **Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

—Y una mie…

—Shh— le interrumpió Ron a Dean Thomas, que lo miró con cara de sorprendido. Ron solo se encogió de hombros. —Si yo no puedo decir palabrotas, tú tampoco.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

Algunos miraron con pena a Harry, quien ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese tipo de miradas. Estaba deseando que llegara Hogwarts, donde probablemente podrían leer momentos más felices y la gente ya no lo miraría con tanta pena. Una vocecita en su cabeza le recordó lo de Cedric, pero él se esforzó en dejar eso a un lado. Faltaban muchos libros para llegar a esa maldita noche, no iba a dejar que le preocupara ya.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes.**

 **Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

Harry notó que algunos sonreían, probablemente pensando que ahí fue cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, lo que era verdad en cierto modo.

— **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

—¿Le ha dicho que haga algo? — dijo George con una expresión de exagerado asombro.

—Debe estar delirando o algo — respondió Fred, imitando la expresión de su gemelo.

— **Que vaya Harry**

— **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

— **Que lo haga Dudley.**

— **Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

—Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad— dijo George, negando con la cabeza.

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—¡Hogwarts! —saltó un alumno de primero de Hufflepuff, emocionado. El número de personas sonriendo aumentó. Harry presentía que algunos no se iban a tomar muy bien todo el asunto de las cartas.

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica**.

—Vaya comparación— rió Lupin.

 **Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

—Ahora sí que los tienes— escuchó que murmuraba Ron, para sorpresa de Harry. A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas al darse cuenta de que Harry lo había escuchado, pero Harry no estaba en mucho mejor estado: sentía que se estaba poniendo del color del pelo de Ron. Sabía que era verdad lo que había dicho: ahora tenía amigos, los mejores amigos que podía tener alguien. Sin embargo, que lo supiera no hacía menos embarazoso que se dijera en voz alta. Ron y él nunca habían sido del tipo de personas que hablan de sentimientos y se dicen lo amigos que son constantemente. Que Ron hubiera dicho algo así en voz alta, aunque fuera un comentario tan pequeño, era algo raro. Por suerte para ambos, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

 **Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Alacena Debajo de la Escalera**_

 _ **Privet Drive, 4**_

 _ **Little Whinging**_

 _ **Surrey**_

—¿Cómo? —saltó Bill, haciendo saltar a algunos. —¿La alacena salía en la carta? ¿Sabíais que Harry dormía en un maldito armario bajo las escaleras y no hicisteis nada?

Miraba directamente a Dumbledore, quien esta vez sí que contestó.

—Las cartas se escriben y se envían de forma automática. No ponemos la dirección de puño y letra —afirmó el director, sin ningún brillo en sus ojos. Bill gruñó, pero se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Se escucharon murmullos de excitación por todo el Gran Comedor. La gente estaba emocionada de que al fin fueran a salir cosas que conocían. Otras personas comentaban con los demás cómo había sido el momento de recibir sus cartas, algunos con orgullo, otros con nostalgia. La profesora Sprout decidió seguir leyendo.

— **¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste**.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita al darse cuenta del panorama en el Gran Comedor: ni una sola persona, ni estudiante ni profesor, se había reído del chiste de tío Vernon. Es más, algunos miraban al libro con cara de estar pensando "¿Eso era un chiste?". Ron y Hermione lo miraron con caras de shock.

—Si me dices que te ha hecho gracia, te pego—dijo Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza, sonriendo todavía.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

 **Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

— **Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado**.

— **¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

—Chivato— soltó Dean por lo bajo.

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

—No tiene ningún derecho a hacer eso—dijo Padma Patil desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. La chica tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que ya comprendía mucho mejor por qué Harry no tenía en mucha estima a los Dursley.

— **¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

— **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada**.

—Que ganas tengo de pegarle un buen golpe —gruñó Ron. Fred y George asintieron, mientras Bill fulminaba al libro con la mirada. Charlie los miraba a todos con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que todos sus hermanos se preocupaban por Harry. Hizo una nota mental de conocer más al chico.

 **Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca**.

—Eso no puede ser normal —dijo Katie Bell, sorprendida con la facilidad con la que tío Vernon cambiaba de color cual camaleón.

— **¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea.**

 **Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

— **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan dramáticos? —se quejó Pansy Parkinson con una mueca.

—Tan ridículos, querrás decir —dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

—¿Le ha pegado a su padre? —dijo Molly, indignada. En momentos así, se daba cuenta de lo buenos que eran sus hijos, aunque algunos (cofcoffredygeorgecofcof) fueran tan revoltosos.

— **Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos.**

— **Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía.**

—Así se habla —rió Dean.

— **Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

 **Harry no se movió.**

—Uh… seguro que ahora explota —dijo Ron, sonriendo. Algunos lo miraron con caras de extrañeza.

— **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó.**

Las caras de extrañeza se convirtieron en expresiones de comprensión.

— **¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley**

— **¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo**.

— **Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

—Hablan de los magos como si fueran una mafia —murmuró Hermione, enfadada.

— **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

—Ese tío está paranoico —dijo Seamus. A su lado, Dean asintió.

— **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

—No tiene ningún sentido— dijo Hermione, llamando la atención de todos. —Tienen la oportunidad de mandarte a un colegio donde te puedes quedar casi todo el año y solo tendrán que verte los meses de verano. Si tanto odian que vivas con ellos, ¿por qué se niegan a mandarte lejos?

Se vieron caras pensativas por el comedor. Harry nunca había pensado en ello desde ese punto de vista. Por un lado, Hermione tenía razón. Mandarlo a Hogwarts significaba no tener que verlo más que unos meses al año, lo cual debía haber sido una buena noticia para los Dursley. Sin embargo, su odio hacia todo lo mágico hacía que prefirieran que Harry viviera con ellos antes que mandarlo a Hogwarts.

—Odian más la magia que a mí —declaró Harry, haciendo que todos lo miraran. —Odian más que sea un mago y que vaya a entrar al mundo mágico de lo que me odian a mí. Por eso preferían que me quedara e Privet Drive, supongo.

Aunque tenía sentido, resultaba un pensamiento bastante triste. La profesora Sprout decidió seguir leyendo.

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

— **No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

— **Pero...**

— **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

—"Uno de ellos", pfff—bufó Ernie Macmillan.

—¿Por qué nos odiará tanto? —preguntó Susan Bones con curiosidad. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea— dijo. Y era verdad. Sabía que tía Petunia nunca había aprobado que su hermana Lily fuera maga, pero no sabía el motivo de ello. ¿Por qué la consideraba un monstruo? Nunca le había preguntado (y dudaba que jamás fuera a hacerlo porque, de todas formas, ella no le iba a contestar).

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena**.

—¿Cabía en la alacena? —preguntó Fred con una fingida expresión de sorpresa.

— **¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió?**

—Hogwarts— dijo con ilusión una alumna de primero. Parecía tan pequeña e ilusionada que a Harry le dio ternura.

— **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé**.

—¡Cómo se atreve!

—¡Será cabrón!

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. A lo largo de todo el comedor, muchos alumnos gruñían e insultaban a tío Vernon. Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Harry, Ron le dijo:

—La primera carta de Hogwarts es la más importante. Mucha gente suele guardarla como recuerdo.

—Yo todavía tengo la mía —confesó Hermione. —Fue la carta que me permitió conocer este mundo… conoceros a vosotros.

Dijo eso último en voz muy baja, tanto que Harry no estaba seguro de si lo había oído de verdad o no, pero el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione lo confirmaba. Ambos chicos sonrieron.

—Yo también tengo la mía— dijo Ron, todavía con la sonrisa tonta en la cara. —Mamá guarda todas las primeras cartas de Hogwarts de cada uno de nosotros.

—Yo también la tengo— dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a los otros dos y a las personas alrededor que lo habían escuchado.

—Pero si acaban de decir que tu tío la quemó —dijo Ron.

—Ya, pero me llegaron más… supongo que lo leeremos ahora.

Alguien carraspeó.

—¿Puedo continuar con la lectura? —preguntó la profesora Sprout. Cuando todos se callaron, siguió leyendo.

— **No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre**.

— **¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo.**

Ron se estremeció y esta vez fue Harry quien rodó los ojos.

 **Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

— **Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley**.

—¿SEGUNDO DORMITORIO? —bramó Molly Weasley. Harry hizo una mueca: le había dicho a Sirius y a Bill lo del segundo dormitorio, pero todos los demás todavía no lo sabían. El caos volvió a desatarse en el comedor.

—¿Tenían dos dormitorios y tú tenías que dormir en una alacena? ¡Injusticia! —dijo Angelina, que parecía furiosa. No era la única en ese estado. Harry vio con alarma cómo McGonagall fulminaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, como si estuviera deseando pegarle otra bofetada.

—SILENCIO—gritó Harry, haciendo que todos se callaran. —¿Recordáis lo que os he dicho antes? Si vais a reaccionar así a todo lo que leáis de los Dursley, no vamos a acabar de leer nunca.

La gente se quedó callada, pero las miradas de indignación hacia los Dursley no se perdieron. La profesora Sprout siguió leyendo con tono de estar muy enfadada.

— **¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

— **¡No hagas preguntas! —exclamó—. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo**.

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

Hubo gruñidos en el comedor, entre ellos los de Canuto, que tenía aspecto de perro asesino.

 **En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino,**

—Qué cruel —se quejó Hannah Abbott.

 **y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito.**

—Menudo malcriado —dijo esta vez Justin Finch-Fletchey. A Harry le sorprendía ver el odio que se estaba formando contra su primo.

 **También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado**.

Hermione parecía indignada.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

— **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación**.

—Al menos todo esto va a tener algo bueno. Ese crío va a aprender que no siempre puede tener todo lo que pide —dijo Katie Bell con un optimismo que Harry no podía compartir, ya que sabía que Dudley seguía siendo un malcriado.

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo**.

—Te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas—dijo Ron, sonriendo.

—No me digas, no me había dado cuenta—Harry rodó los ojos.

 **Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente.**

 **Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó**.

— **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

Las expresiones de los alumnos indicaban que creían que esta vez Harry sí podría leer la carta.

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello**.

Algunos le sonrieron a Harry.

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración**.

—¿Pelear con dos críos le deja sin aire? Menudo inútil —gruñó Moody.

— **Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí**.

 **Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan**.

—Seguro que no funciona —dijo Ron, haciendo que Harry lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Parvati con curiosidad.

—Los planes de Harry tienden a fallar estrepitosamente —corroboró Hermione, ganándose ella también una mirada fulminante.

—No es mi culpa— se quejó Harry. —Mis planes son buenos, pero siempre pasa algo que no estaba planeado.

—Eso también es verdad—rió Hermione.

Muchos los miraban con curiosidad, incluida la profesora, que siguió leyendo.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz**.

 **Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

—Es un buen plan —dijo Dean, sonriendo. —¿Falló algo?

Harry gruñó.

 **El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

— **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

—¿Qué coj…?

—¡Shh! —volvió a silenciar Ron, esta vez a Seamus. Molly estaba entre orgullosa y exasperada, porque sabía que Ron solo lo estaba haciendo porque él no podía decir palabrotas sin que ella lo regañara.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer.**

—¿Veis? Siempre falla algo — rió Ron.

—Pero es lo que he dicho antes, yo no tengo la culpa de que siempre pasen cosas como esta —Harry intentó defenderse. Ron y Hermione solo rieron, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos.

 **Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde**.

— **Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel? —se quejó Lavender, mirando a Harry con pena. Él ignoró completamente a la chica.

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

—¿Necesitaba todo el día para tapiarlo? —dijo Hermione, escéptica.

—Y no solo eso, ¿de verdad pensaba que por tapiar el buzón las cartas dejarían de llegar? —añadió Terry Boot desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— **¿Te das cuenta? —explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo**.

—Se ve que sí, de verdad pensaba que funcionaría —contestó Padma Patil, rodando los ojos.

— **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

—Vaya, parece que ella tiene más luces que él —comentó Tonks.

— **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

—Se le ha ido la cabeza —dijo Dean con una mueca.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

Nadie vio la sonrisita que dejó escapar Hagrid. Nadie excepto Harry, quien sabía que Hagrid estaba deseando que se leyera su entrada triunfal a la cabaña de los Dursley.

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba** _ **De puntillas entre los tulipanes**_ **y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

—Ese tío está loco —repitió Dean.

—Oh, eso no es nada. Espera a que se arranque el bigote —dijo Harry, haciendo que muchos lo miraran, escandalizados.

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

—Oh, vamos. Esto ya es absurdo —dijo Malfoy, rodando los ojos. —Esos _muggle_ s son unos idiotas.

— **¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? — preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro**.

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz**.

— **No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

Harry soltó una risita al recordar lo que había pasado justo después.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas**.

Se escucharon risas entre los estudiantes.

 **Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—¿En serio, Harry? ¿Tienes el suelo lleno de cartas y vas y tratas de coger una en el aire? —dijo Hermione, exasperada.

—Ese es nuestro buscador —dijeron Angelina y Fred al unísono. Ambos se miraron, sorprendidos, hasta que Fred le guiñó un ojo a Angelina y ella le sacó la lengua.

— **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor.**

Canuto gruñó fuertemente.

 **Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo**.

— **Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—.**

—Oh — dejó escapar Dean con cara de comprensión.

 **Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo.**

Parecía peligroso y lo era, pensaban muchos en el comedor. Lupin sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar que Harry había tenido que pasar su infancia con ese hombre. Una parte de él era consciente de que Harry habría tenido una mejor infancia si él lo hubiera sacado de Privet Drive y alejado de los Dursley. Pero otra parte de él, la que siempre acababa ganando, le decía que había sido mejor que Harry se hubiera criado lejos de él, lejos de alguien que podía matarlo sin siquiera darse cuenta, lejos de alguien que se convertía en un monstruo cada mes.

 **Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa**.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Sabía que Vernon Dursley nunca había sido tan estricto con su hijo y que el hecho de que lo hubiera hecho ahora se debía a las circunstancias tan extrañas en las que se encontraban. Además, sabía que, en realidad, Dudley necesitaba disciplina, pero el hecho de que su padre le hubiera pegado en la cabeza reflejaba muy bien la clase de persona que era Vernon Dursley. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que ese hombre le habría podido hacer a Harry cuando era un niño. Le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban.**

Ahora fue el turno de Molly de fruncir el ceño. No le agradaba que una mujer tuviera tanto miedo de su marido como para dejar que la llevara a cualquier lugar sin atreverse siquiera a preguntar a dónde iban. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio era ese?

—Harry, querido — lo llamó ella, tratando de hacerlo con disimulo. Aun así, las personas que estaban sentadas cerca de Harry también se giraron.

—¿Sí, señora Weasley?

Ella no sabía muy bien cómo preguntar lo que quería sin ofender al chico.

—Tu tía no se atrevía a preguntar a dónde os llevaba tu tío —empezó, hablando con cautela. Toda su familia, así como Hermione, Seamus, Dean Neville y Canuto, estaban escuchando. —A ella le daba miedo preguntarle. Es… bueno, ¿es eso algo normal en esa casa? ¿Tiene motivos para temer a su marido?

Las caras de comprensión entre todos los que estaban escuchando no se hicieron esperar. Todos entendieron a la vez lo que Molly estaba insinuando.

—No —dijo Harry, quien también entendía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros. —Puede que tío Vernon no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero nunca, jamás le ha levantado la mano a mi tía, ni a mi primo. A ellos nunca les haría daño, de ningún modo.

A nadie se le escapó el tono en el que dijo ese "a ellos". Molly se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta, así que todos volvieron a centrarse en la lectura, que ya había avanzado un poco.

 **De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario**.

— **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía**.

—Cada vez parece más loco —se escuchó decir a Ernie Macmillan, aunque los que estaban murmurando sobre los Dursley en la mesa de Gryffindor no le hicieron ni caso.

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador**.

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber...**

—Yo me habría vuelto loca —confesó una chica de Hufflepuff a su amiga.

—Yo también —respondió la otra. —Creo que la curiosidad me habría podido.

 **Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

— **Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada.**

 **Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 _ **Señor H. Potter**_

 _ **Habitación 17**_

 _ **Hotel Railview**_

 _ **Cokeworth**_

—Oh, venga ya —dijo Michael Corner desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. —¿Cien cartas? No pueden seguir ignorando eso.

Ginny le sonrió.

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano**.

Canuto volvió a gruñir. Harry le dio unas palmaditas para que se tranquilizara.

 **La mujer los miró asombrada.**

— **Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

— **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

— **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde**.

—Al fin dice algo con sentido —dijo Seamus, rodando los ojos.

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido**.

 **Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

—Llorica —le insultó Fred por lo bajo.

— **Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor**.

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry**.

Muchos le sonrieron a Harry.

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon**.

La cara de horror de Ron hizo que a Harry le diera la risa.

—¿Cómo puedes reírte? ¡Te regalaron una percha! —dijo Dean, sorprendido. Ron seguía demasiado horrorizado para hablar, aparentemente.

—¿Y qué? Eso me da igual —dijo Harry, todavía sonriendo al ver la expresión de Ron. Sabía lo mucho que a su amigo le gustaban los regalos, tanto en Navidad como en los cumpleaños, y aunque Ron sabía perfectamente que los Dursley nunca le regalaban nada bueno a Harry, leer lo de la percha había sido todo un shock para el chico.

 **Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días**.

Muchos le sonrieron a Harry, quien les devolvió la sonrisa. El cumpleaños número once era el más especial para el mundo mágico.

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente.**

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Fred. George asintió.

 **Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

— **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 **Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión**.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío al recordar aquella cabaña. Realmente había hecho mucho frío aquella noche.

— **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea**.

— **Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

—Ese tío necesita ver a un psiquiatra —afirmó Tonks. Muchos asintieron.

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro**.

Harry vio cómo algunos alumnos se estremecían y hacían muecas. Resultaba inquietante la forma en la que eran capaces de meterse en la historia, hasta el punto de casi sentir el frío que se describía. Pensó con preocupación en lo que pasaría cuando se leyera lo de los dementores, lo que le hizo recordar lo que él solía escuchar cada vez que se acercaba uno… ¿Saldría eso también en los libros? ¿Sabrían todos lo que Harry escuchaba cada vez que tenía cerca a un dementor? No quería ni pensarlo.

 **Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa.**

 **El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones**.

—Qué acogedor —ironizó Malfoy.

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

— **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente.**

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba**.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Al ver su sonrisa, Parvati lo miró como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó la chica sin poder contenerse. —Estabas en una cabaña pequeña y horrible, en medio de una roca sobre el mar con una tormenta a punto de estallar. No le veo la gracia.

—Ya lo verás—contestó él, todavía sonriendo. En la mesa de profesores, Hagrid estaba teniendo problemas para ocultar su propia sonrisa. Harry le guiñó un ojo.

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada**.

Hubo otra oleada de insultos hacia los Dursley. La señora Weasley parecía más que preparada para levantarse e irse a Privet Drive a dejarles las cosas claras a sus tíos. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió a Harry fue la cantidad de miradas femeninas que cayeron sobre él, todas ellas mirándolo con indignación, rabia y, para su sorpresa, ternura. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre**.

Esas miradas femeninas se intensificaron. Escuchó algunos susurros de "Pobrecito", "¿Cómo puede ser tan buena persona habiendo crecido con esa gente horrible?" y "Me dan ganas de abrazarlo". Harry no sabía dónde meterse.

 **Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos**. **Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas**.

 **Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera.**

Harry le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hagrid, quien cada vez sonreía más.

 **Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría**.

—Joder, Harry —se quejó Dean. —Vaya cosas piensas.

—Hacía frío y tenía once años —se excusó Harry.

 **Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una**.

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar?**

Hagrid estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción en su asiento. Para su suerte, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

 **Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve...** **tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo...**

—Hazlo —pidió Fred.

 **tres... dos... uno...**

 **BUM**.

—¿Bum?

—¿Qué?

—¿Se cayó el techo?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —se escuchó la voz soñadora de Luna entre la multitud de quejas confusas de los estudiantes. Harry le sonrió a la chica, dándole las gracias.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry —dijo Cho con voz dulce, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Para su suerte, la gente estaba tan centrada en pensar qué podría haber provocado el "bum" que nadie aparte de Cho lo notó.

—Si me dejáis seguir leyendo, lo sabréis enseguida—dijo la profesora Sprout en voz alta, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta.**

 **Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

—¿Cómo?

—¿Quién?

—¿Qué hacía alguien en ese sitio horrible?

Las voces subieron y subieron de volumen, hasta el punto en el que la profesora tuvo que gritar que ese era el final del capítulo.

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Katie Bell a Harry con curiosidad. Él solo sonrió y le dijo que en el siguiente capítulo lo sabría.

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz alta. Para sorpresa de Harry, esta vez mucha gente levantó la mano. Estaban tan intrigados por saber quién había llegado a la cabaña que les daba igual tener que leer en voz alta frente a todo el comedor. Dumbledore eligió a una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff, quien se levantó apresuradamente y cogió el libro.

—El siguiente capítulo se llama: " **El guardián de las llaves** ".

 **HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1**

 **Hasta aquí llega. Dejadme vuestra opinión en los comentarios! :3**

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **guest:** hola!no creo que el Romione eche a perder el fic XD Y tampoco considero que sea "la pareja más fea del mundo". Yo pienso que se complementan bastante bien (sobre todo en los libros, si solo te has visto las películas creo que puedo entender por qué piensas así).

 **rebeycr9:** hola! Gracias por tu apoyo :D Sobre la identidad de la persona del futuro, es… aaah quien sabe XD Creo que en este cap ya se muestra que no hay solo una persona implicada. Pero hey, tampoco vayas a pensar que está ahí todo el mundo. Venga, como me has dejado 3 reviews de golpe (y te adoro por ello), te voy a contar un secreto: hay 5 encapuchados. ¿Quiénes? Aaaah sorpresa xD Sobre si tienen que ser parejas hetero, la respuesta es no. He decidido mantener las canon principales, pero eso no significa que no pueda cambiar parejas más secundarias y hacerlas del mismo sexo. (Admito que siempre me ha gustado juntar a Dean y a Seamus XD no tengo claro si lo haré en este fic o no). Yyyyy sí, Canuto es genial. Me alegra que te haya gustado la escena de la alacena :D Sobre el wolfstar, en serio estoy muy tentada a incluirlo. Me alegra ver que, aunque no te guste el hinny (hanny, lo que sea), aceptas que es lo mejor para esta historia. Gracias por ser tan tolerante! :D Los personajes se van a preguntar eso, yo pienso igual que tú (y por tanto, ellos también XD): Lupin no tiene excusa. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! :3

 **PadsGZ12:** *se une a bailar la Macarena* Nuevo review! :3 Oooh en serio eres un amor! A mí también me gusta que Bill y Charlie se utilicen mucho en el fandom, son personajes geniales y merecen más atención. Lo de la sexualidad, normalmente es a Charlie a quien lo ponen como asexual o gay (supongo que por eso de que nunca se casó). La verdad, no tengo pensado emparejarlo con nadie, la idea de que haya personajes asexuales me gusta (por todo eso de que haya más diversidad), así que ¿para qué cambiar nada? xD Me alegra que te gustara la escena de la alacena (no pun intended). Yo también me alegro de no haber acortado los libros, aunque sé que me he complicado la vida al hacerlo XD Shh shh… un secreto… yo también shippeo Drarry :V (y creo que tienen más momentos canon que el dramione XD). En fin, gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **Love Malfoy** : y a mí me encantas tú :3 Me alegra que te guste lo de Bill, estoy deseando que descubra lo de Harry y Ginny XD Adoro a Bill y me parece un personaje con muchas posibilidades. Quien no ama a Sirius? Es demasiado genial :3 Gracias por explicarme por qué no te gusta el romione, es interesante leer esas razones. Aun así, yo sigo pensando que hacen muy buena pareja, pero para gustos los colores XD All the love for you! :3

 **Jane Malfoy24** : tanto tú como Love Malfoy pensáis de forma muy parecida XD Te digo lo mismo que a ella, gracias por exponer esas razones, de verdad que es muy interesante leer por qué pensáis así. Yo también pienso que Hermione es genial, pero también pienso que Ron lo es (aunque en las películas no se vea). Lo dicho, para gustos los colores XD Por qué Cedric Diggory? Adoro a Cedric, pero no recuerdo ningún momento en el que Hermione y él hablaran, ¿o sí? Pero bueno, esto es fanfiction, da igual si dos personajes nunca se han visto, se pueden shippear XD El fanart del dramione es precioso, he visto dibujos muy bonitos de ellos dos juntos. Gracias por tu comentario! :3

 **AriaBlanchett:** aww muchas gracias! :3 Me alegra haberte hecho reír! Sí, soy consciente de que, actualizando una vez por semana, voy a tardar muchísimo en acabar esto. Tengo pensado empezar a actualizar dos veces por semana en agosto (como mucho en septiembre), pero este mes quería subir solo uno por semana y así ir acumulando capítulos para luego no tener problemas xD En realidad, cuando empecé a escribir tenía la idea de escribir absolutamente todo el primer libro (o los dos primeros libros) antes de empezar a subir, pero luego pensé que sería mejor publicar la historia antes para saber vuestra opinión y así poder tomar vuestras sugerencias y mejorar la historia. Tranquila, no me has atosigado con tus matemáticas xD Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo del romione, yo también entendo por qué a la gente le gusta el dramione, pero el romione es genial :3 Y sí, ese factor de "odio a Ron" no me agrada mucho. No lamentes la extensión del review! Adoro los reviews largos xD La verdad es que nunca había pensado en escribir scorse, definitivamente quiero terminar esta historia antes de escribir cualquier otra xD *se sonroja al leer lo de la forma de escribir* Mil gracias! Me has alegrado el día :3

 **eliascastillopoveda** : hola! Te refieres a juntar a Harry con Luna o a Harry con Daphne, o te refieres a juntar a Luna con Daphne? XD Terminar los libros es mi objetivo y, como dije antes, soy muy cabezota cuando quiero XD Gracias por comentar! :D

 **onixia32** : hola! :3 en realidad, creo que todas las casas tienen el potencial de perder muchos puntos (sobre todo gryffindor y slytherin). Va a haber cierto control sobre eso, para que ninguna casa acabe sufriendo por cosas que pasaron hace años (o cosas que pasarán en el futuro). Sí, Harry sigue enamorado de Cho (por el momento). Harry y Ginny se juntarán eventualmente (tengo decidido exactamente el momento en el que pasará y cómo pasará, no puedo esperar a llegar a ese capítulo XD). No tendría sentido que Harry estuviera enamorado de Ginny ya, porque esta historia se sitúa en el libro de la orden del fénix, cuando Harry estaba detrás de Cho y a Ginny ni la miraba todavía xD Gracias por comentar! :3

 **Cassandra-todo-lo-usaron-ya:** ohh gracias por tomarte el tiempo de regresar a esta historia a dejar un review :3 Tus argumentos eran más que lógicos, habría sido estúpido por mi parte no tenerlos en cuenta xD Parece que la escena de la alacena ha tenido bastante éxito. Exacto, eso es exactamente lo que pensé al escribirla, que en la vida real nadie se tomaría algo así tan a la ligera y pasaría a otra cosa como si nada, como si su amigo nunca hubiera dormido en una alacena bajo las escaleras. En fin, gracias por tu comentario! :3 P.D.: sigo adorando tu nick. Sé que lo he dicho antes y probablemente lo repetiré en el futuro, pero es que me gusta mucho XD.


	5. El guardián de las llaves

**Hola a todos! Sí, sé que hoy no es domingo… sí, se que tampoco es sábado… sorpresa! xD Este capítulo es el que iba a subir el próximo domingo, día 24, peeeero resulta que no voy a tener acceso a un ordenador en toda la semana. Va a ser una tortura vivir sin fanfiction D: Pero en fin, por ese motivo estoy actualizando hoy, para que no os quedéis sin capítulo :D**

 **Reitero: ese es el capítulo del domingo, lo que significa que el domingo 24 no subiré nada (porque ya está subido). Por tanto, hasta el domingo siguiente no os esperéis otro cap.**

 **Respecto a las respuestas a los reviews, responderé a todos (los del cap anterior y los del siguiente) en el siguiente cap que suba, porque ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hacerlo D: Muchas gracias a: Love Malfoy, PadsGZ12, Guest, onixia32, Valkyria15, Mar91, phoenix1993, rebeycr9 y eliascastillopoveda por vuestros comentarios! :D Os responderé a todos individualmente en el próximo cap (de verdad que me sabe mal no poder hacerlo en este, pero si os respondiera ahora serían respuestas cortas y no quiero eso!). Abrazos y galletas para todos! :3**

 **En fin, a leer!**

 **HP1HP1HP1HP1H1HP1HP1HP1HP1H1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1**

Dumbledore eligió a una chica de tercero de Hufflepuff, quien se levantó apresuradamente y cogió el libro.

—El siguiente capítulo se llama: " **El guardián de las llaves** ".

Un centenar de miradas cayeron sobre Hagrid, que fue capaz de mantener una perfecta cara de póker. A Harry le dieron ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

 **PUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

— **¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente.**

Muchos rodaron los ojos, pensando en lo estúpido que era Dudley Dursley.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado**.

—¿Tenía un rifle a mano sabiendo que había dos niños en la cabaña? —dijo la señora Pomfrey, quien probablemente estaba pensando en la enorme posibilidad de que ocurriera un accidente.

— **¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

 **¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

La chica de Hufflepuff pegó tal grito que muchos saltaron de la sorpresa.

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo**. **Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

—Definitivamente es Hagrid—dijo una chica de segundo de Ravenclaw. Varios asintieron. Por su parte, Hagrid estaba algo rojo, probablemente por el hecho de que tanta gente lo estuviera mirando.

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar.**

Algunos estudiantes de primero parecían muy impresionados.

 **El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

— **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

Muchos rieron.

—Claro, es lo más normal del mundo —dijo Seamus, sonriendo. —Llegas de noche a una cabaña en medio del mar en plena tormenta, tiras la puerta abajo y le exiges a los dueños que te preparen un té.

Las risas aumentaron, mientras Hagrid se ponía aún más rojo.

 **Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.**

— **Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido**.

Harry no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió entonces. Casi la totalidad del comedor estalló en aplausos, todos alabando a Hagrid por hablarse así a Dudley. Si esto les gustaba, cuando leyeran lo de la cola iban a tirar Hogwarts abajo de la emoción. Mientras tanto, Hagrid sonreía ampliamente.

 **Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon.**

Esta vez nadie llamó cobarde a Dudley, probablemente porque comprendían que el hecho de que un gigante entrara en plena noche en tu casa y te insultara debía ser bastante terrorífico.

— **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

 **Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían**.

También le sonreían ahora. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber que muchas chicas miraban el intercambio con ternura.

— **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante—. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

—Esa fue la primera vez —dijo Harry, mirando directamente a Hagrid. —Fue la primera vez que alguien me dijo que tengo los ojos de mi madre.

—La primera de muchas —añadió Ron.

—Ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Muchos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

— **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!**

— **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

Si antes habían aplaudido con fuerza, ahora parecía que les iba la vida en ello. Harry estaba seguro que la oleada de aplausos que siguió a ese fragmento se escuchó hasta en la torre de astronomía.

—¡Así se habla, Hagrid! —gritó Fred entre todo el ruido.

—¡Ese es nuestro Hagrid!

—¡Acaba con ese imbécil!

Se escuchaban voces de todas direcciones.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó la chica de Hufflepuff que estaba leyendo, haciendo que todos se calmaran un poco.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón**.

—Que se aguante—dijo Dean sonriente.

— **De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

 **Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde**.

La gran mayoría de personas comprendió que ese había sido el primer regalo de cumpleaños real que Harry Potter había recibido. Muchos sonrieron a Hagrid por dárselo.

 **Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:**

— **¿Quién es usted?**

—Vaya modales —se quejó Hermione, aunque también sonreía.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, mirando directamente a Hagrid. —Es que estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Hagrid solo rió. Obviamente no le había molestado que Harry no le hubiera dado las gracias como debía.

 **El gigante rió entre dientes.**

— **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts**.

Muchos alumnos, sobre todo en la mesa de Gryffindor, aplaudieron al semi-gigante.

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

— **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte**.

Algunos profesores lanzaron miradas reprobatorias en dirección a Hagrid, quien las ignoró totalmente.

 **Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña.** **Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente**.

—Eso es un delito —dijo Umbridge de forma triunfal. A Harry casi se le había olvidado que ella y el ministro seguían ahí. —Usted no tiene permiso para realizar magia debido a su expulsión del colegio. Es más, ni siquiera debería tener una varita con qué hacerlo.

Hagrid no dijo nada, sabiendo que la mujer tenía razón, pero que Hagrid no dijera nada no significaba que nadie más fuera a hacerlo. Los gritos de muchos alumnos indignados fueron prueba de ello.

—Profesora Umbridge —Harry se forzó a llamarla profesora. —Hagrid fue expulsado por un crimen que no cometió.

—Eso es mentira —dijo la profesora henchida de rabia. Harry sabía que estaba tentando su suerte al cabrear tanto a Umbridge, pero confiaba en que la lectura respaldara sus opiniones y demostrara lo horrible que era esa mujer.

—En el siguiente libro se demostrará que es cierto —contestó Harry simplemente, mirándola a los ojos con frialdad.

Tras el intercambio, el buen humor del comedor se había disipado un poco. La Hufflepuff siguió leyendo.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té.**

 **Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes**.

A muchos se les puso cara de hambre.

 **Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse**.

—Espero que no le dieras nada a ese idiota, Hagrid —dijo Fred con una mueca.

—Sí, definitivamente lo que necesita no es más comida —corroboró Lee Jordan.

 **Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:**

— **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

— **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe**.

Las sonrisas de los gemelos y de Lee se ensancharon notablemente, al igual que la de Hagrid, quien parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

 **Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso** ,

Las miradas de pena y de ternura volvieron a caer sobre él. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como Molly le decía "Gracias" a Hagrid, moviendo los labios pero sin dejar salir ningún sonido. Hagrid pareció entenderlo, porque asintió con orgullo mientras miraba fijamente a la señora Weasley.

 **pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

— **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted**.

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

— **Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto**.

— **Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry. Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

—Normal que lo estuviera—resopló Hagrid. Muchos asintieron.

— **Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

— **¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse!**

—¡Así se habla! —dijeron algunos alumnos a los que Harry no conocía. Se le hacía muy raro saber que tanta gente desconocida estaba leyendo su vida, que tantos iban a conocerle cuando él no sabía nada de ellos.

 **Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

— **¿El qué? —preguntó Harry**

— **¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

—Esto pinta bien—murmuró Seamus con una sonrisa malvada. En realidad, muchos estudiantes tenían esa misma expresión, ansiosos por ver a los Dursley siendo puestos en su lugar.

— **¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

Harry tenía que admitir que la Hufflepuff le ponía empeño a la lectura, gritando e imitando el tono enfadado que Hagrid había usado.

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas**.

Se escucharon risas. Harry se sonrojó.

— **Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

— **Me refiero a nuestro mundo. Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

— **¿Qué mundo?**

—Vamos, díselo —murmuró Colin Creevey. Parecía muy emocionado. Al ver que Harry lo miraba, se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Fue muy emocionante cuando a mí me dijeron que era un mago. Quiero ver cómo te lo tomaste tú.

Harry pensó en cómo había sido su reacción e hizo una mueca.

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

— **¡DURSLEY! —bramó**.

—¡Acaba con él!

—¡A por él, Hagrid!

Los gritos de ánimo volvieron en toda su intensidad, incluso los de la mesa de Slytherin parecían desear que los Dursley lo pasaran mal. Parecía que había algo en lo que todos los alumnos estaban de acuerdo: querían ver a Vernon Dursley mordiendo el polvo.

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como** _ **mimblewimble**_.

Esta vez, nadie se molestó siquiera en llamarlo cobarde. Era demasiado obvio para todos que lo era.

 **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

— **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso**.

— **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

—Es irónico —dijo Hannah desde la mesa de Hufflepuff —que todos nosotros creciéramos escuchando tu nombre y sabiendo lo que hiciste, y que todo ese tiempo tú no supieras nada de ello. Debió ser todo un shock enterarte de lo que pasó.

—La verdad es que al principio no me lo creí —admitió Harry, sorprendiendo a algunos. —No creí que pudiera ser un mago o que mis padres fueran famosos. Y luego descubrir por qué eran famosos…

Muchas personas parecieron tristes e incómodas cuando Harry no terminó la frase. El chico suspiró y continuó hablando.

—Fue todo un shock, como has dicho —le sonrió a la chica, quien le sonrió de vuelta con dulzura. Había algo en Hannah que hacía que Harry no hubiera podido ignorarla como a los demás. La chica era tan dulce y preguntaba con tanta curiosidad real, sin maldad ninguna ni ganas de cotillear, que Harry no se sentía capaz de ignorarla cada vez que hablaba. Quizá era por su cara redonda y amable, pero le recordaba mucho a Neville. Harry se sorprendió pensando que la chica haría muy buena pareja con su amigo. Sin embargo, antes de que ese pensamiento pudiera ir más allá, la cara de Luna apareció en su mente de forma automática. Luna también haría buena pareja con Neville… incluso mejor que Hannah….

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, le estaba buscando pareja a Neville. Inmediatamente se centró de nuevo en la lectura, intentando olvidar todo lo que acababa de pensar. ¡Él no era la celestina de nadie!

— **No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último**.

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz**

— **¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

—¿No se da cuenta de que ocultárselo más tiempo solo traería problemas? —se quejó la profesora Sprout. —Todos los niños necesitan aprender a controlar su magia. Si no lo hacen, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.

Muchos profesores asintieron, incluso Snape.

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia**.

— **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

— **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

Todo el comedor estaba ansioso por escuchar este momento. El hecho de que la Hufflepuff leyera con tanta pasión (y tantos gritos) hacía que la lectura fuera aún más interesante. Harry pensó que, de ser _muggle_ , la chica habría podido trabajar como dobladora de dibujos animados o películas extranjeras. O quizá haciendo teatro.

 **Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

— **Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—.**

—¡Hazlo! —gritaron muchos, emocionados.

 **Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

—¡Al fin! —gritó Dean, pero él no fue el único. Se escucharon gritos de júbilo y aplausos de muchos estudiantes. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

— **¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada**.

—Oh, que adorable —dijo una chica de séptimo de Gryffindor con una risita.

— **Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta**.

Hubo muchos suspiros de alivio a lo largo del comedor. Sabían que ya no había escapatoria: Harry leería la carta y al fin entraría al mundo mágico.

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

Algunos no pudieron evitar soltar una risita al ver la dirección de la carta. Otros hicieron muecas, recordando lo desagradable del sitio.

 **Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _ **Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

 _ **Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

 _ **Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**_

—Cuántos títulos —dijo Ron por lo bajo.

—Bueno, es Dumbledore —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo raro es que no tenga más.

 _ **Querido señor Potter:**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

 _ **Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente,**_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directora adjunta**_

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

— **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

Se escucharon risas.

—¿En serio, Harry? —preguntó Hermione, incrédula. —Con la cantidad de cosas que podías preguntar, ¿vas y preguntas eso?

—¿Por qué te sorprende? —dijo Harry. —Un gigante me acababa de decir que era un mago. Lo raro es que pudiera hablar.

Ron se echó a reír mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza, divertida.

— **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas),**

—¡Hagrid! ¡Eso es una crueldad! —se quejó Hermione.

—En realidad, Hermione, no lo es —contestó Hagrid con una sonrisa. —Estando en un clima tan frío, las lechuzas estaban mucho mejor en mi bolsillo que en el aire. Además, los bolsillos tenían encantamientos protectores, de ensanchamiento y de acolchado para que estuvieran lo más cómodas posible.

—Más magia ilegal—saltó Umbridge, triunfante. Harry pensó que, si las miradas mataran (las humanas, los basiliscos no cuentan), la que él le acababa de echar a la profesora la habría fulminado en un instante.

 **una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

—Cotilla—se rió Ginny. Harry no pudo evitar reírse también al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba leyendo correspondencia ajena sin permiso.

 _ **Querido señor Dumbledore:**_

 _ **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.**_

 _ **El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.**_

 _ **Hagrid**_

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta**.

Hermione volvió a quejarse, pero esta vez en voz tan baja que solo Ron y Harry la escucharon. Ahora la chica comprendía lo que decía Hagrid de que las lechuzas estaban mejor en su bolsillo.

 **Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono**.

—Lo es— dijo Padma Patil. —Lo que no es normal es usar esos objetos con mini-agujeros y cables para hablar con alguien.

—Los teléfonos son más rápidos que las lechuzas — replicó Dennis Creevey. —Aunque las lechuzas molan mucho más. A un teléfono no lo puedes tener de mascota, y tampoco pueden volar ni nada.

Por un momento, Harry imaginó un teléfono móvil con alas y pico trayéndole la correspondencia. Soltó una risotada y volvió a centrarse en la lectura, dejando desconcertados a todos a su alrededor.

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

Se escucharon más risitas.

— **¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

— **Él no irá —dijo.**

 **Hagrid gruñó.**

En el Gran Comedor, Hagrid también gruñó. Solo recordar aquel momento hacía que se enfadara. Sirius también estaba inquieto y parecía que su mayor deseo en ese momento era morder a Vernon Dursley de la forma más dolorosa posible.

— **Me gustaría ver a un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

— **¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry.**

— **Un** _ **muggle**_ **—respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _ **muggles**_ **que haya visto**.

—Hagrid —dijo de pronto Harry, haciendo que todos se giraran. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el guardabosques, confundido.

—Por enseñarme la palabra _muggle_ —respondió Harry simplemente. Como no ofreció más explicaciones, todos volvieron a centrarse en la lectura, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de pasar.

— **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

—¡Sacarlo de él! —exclamó Tonks, indignada. A los pies de Harry, Canuto soltaba pequeños y profundos gruñidos.

— **¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

— **¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana?**

El comedor al completo contuvo la respiración, solo se escucharon jadeos de indignación y los gruñidos de Sirius, que aumentaron en volumen.

 **Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

—¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Debería estar orgullosa! ¡Lily Potter era una de las alumnas más brillantes que ha pisado Hogwarts! — para sorpresa de Harry, era la profesora McGonagall quien había gritado. No recordaba haberla visto tan enfadada desde el día de primero en el que los pilló a él, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Malfoy deambulando por los pasillos de noche.

—¡Envidia! ¡Eso es lo que tiene! —gritó Flitwick, saltando en su asiento. Canuto empezó a ladrar con rabia y Harry trató de calmarlo con unas palmaditas, sin éxito. Por su parte, Remus estaba blanco de ira.

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

—Llevaba años guardando ese rencor, dejando que la pudriera por dentro — siseó Snape, mirando al libro con tanto odio que Harry no sabía cómo interpretarlo. (N.A.: Oh, la ironía…).

— **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

—¿A quién llamas anormal, pedazo de estúpida? —gritó Ron, indignado y enfadado. Hermione parecía echar chispas de la rabia. Pero el que más preocupaba a Harry era Sirius, quien no paraba de ladrar y no parecía poder quedarse quieto. Muchos lo estaban mirando, probablemente preocupados de que el perro fuera a morder a alguien otra vez, y otros preguntándose por qué el perro reaccionaba de esa manera.

 **¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

Los gruñidos y ladridos de Canuto se hicieron tan fuertes que Harry ya no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

— **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

—¿Qué?

—¿Accidente de coche?

—¿Estás de coña?

—¿CÓMO? —un grito sonó por encima de todos los demás. Harry sintió que casi se le paraba el corazón al darse cuenta de quién había gritado.

Sirius Black se encontraba de pie junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, mirando con rabia e indignación al libro que la Hufflepuff sostenía. Dicha chica soltó un grito y dejó caer el libro, haciendo que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Tras unos segundos de completo silencio a causa del shock, se armó el pandemónium.

Cientos de gritos de estudiantes atemorizados retumbaron entre las paredes del comedor. Varios estudiantes de último curso trataron de hechizar a Sirius, quien rápidamente se agachó y logró esquivar los haces de luz por los pelos.

—¡BASTA! —gritó Harry, pero nadie le hacía caso. Vio las caras de pánico de Ron y Hermione, así como las de los gemelos y Ginny. Alguien, probablemente algún alumno tratando de ayudar, lo cogió del brazo y trató de alejarlo de la mesa de Gryffindor, bajo la que Sirius había tomado refugio, pero Harry se zafó de su agarre y sacó su varita. Las chispas rojas que él acababa de mandar al aire para llamar la atención de todos fueron totalmente eclipsadas por el estallido enorme que surgió de la varita de Dumbledore, quien se había puesto en pie y tenía el rostro serio.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó a continuación, de forma que se callaron todos los que no se habían callado ya tras la explosión. A Harry le sorprendió escuchar sollozos entre la multitud de alumnos, que se habían levantado de sus sitios y se encontraban divididos entre los que tenían las varitas en la mano, dispuestos a luchar, y los que estaban agazapados contra las paredes, atemorizados.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Es Black! —farfulló el ministro, que estaba morado. Durante un momento, Harry pensó que Fudge se iba a desmayar. O a vomitar, una de dos.

—¡Atrápenlo! ¡Traigan a los dementores! —gritaba Umbridge, eufórica. Algunas personas hicieron el amago de acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero la Orden del Fénix se había colocado estratégicamente alrededor del lugar donde Sirius seguía escondido bajo la mesa. Todos ellos habían sacado sus varitas y parecían tan dispuestos a pelear como los demás, especialmente Lupin, cuya expresión, en aquel momento, hacía que Harry recordara que ese hombre se convertía cada mes en un monstruo despiadado.

—Nadie va a atrapar a nadie. Los dementores no son bienvenidos en Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Fudge estaba fuera de sí.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?! ¡Tiene a Sirius Black en el comedor! ¡Era ese perro! —Fudge se calló un instante, abriendo mucho los ojos en la expresión de quien de pronto comprende una cosa importante. —Usted lo sabía. Usted sabía que ese asesino estaba aquí en el comedor y aun así lo dejó entrar. No lo entregó.

—Y no solo eso, ministro —dijo Umbridge, quien parecía sumamente feliz y orgullosa, lo que la hacía parecer aun más horrible. —Ese perro estaba con Potter. Potter es cómplice de Black, al igual que el profesor Dumbledore. En mi humilde opinión, los tres deberían ser entregados a los dementores.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —gritó Hermione, haciendo que muchos se sobresaltaran y que Umbridge la mirara con odio.

—Cállate, niña, si quieres tener algún futuro —dijo Umbridge con tanto veneno en sus palabras que muchos retrocedieron, alejándose de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡No tiene derecho a hablarle así! —gritó Ron, enfurecido. De su varita salieron chispas rojas sin que se diera cuenta. —Es usted quien no va a tener ningún futuro en cuanto se lean todas las cosas horribles que ha estado haciendo este curso. ¡Tortura a los alumnos!

—Mis métodos de disciplina son perfectamente adecuados —respondió la profesora con una sonrisita de suficiencia. —50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su falta de respeto, señor Weasley. Y otros 50 por la señorita Granger.

—100 puntos para Gryffindor por su honestidad y su valentía —dijo automáticamente la profesora McGonagall, mirando con frialdad a Umbridge. —No utilice el sistema de puntos para sus fines personales, Dolores.

—Como profesora, tengo el derecho de quitarle los puntos que considere necesario a quien crea necesario —dijo una enfurecida Umbridge.

—Señoras, ese no es el asunto en cuestión —intervino Fudge, quien volvía a parecer a punto del desmayo. —Tenemos a un asesino en la sala. ¿Por qué se niega a apresarlo?

Se dirigió a Dumbledore con furia y desesperación en su mirada. Por un momento, a Harry hasta le dio pena.

—Porque es inocente —respondió Dumbledore, tan calmado como antes. Todos los alumnos y profesores lo miraban y estaban atentos a cada palabra, de forma que ni siquiera hacía falta que subiera la voz para que todos escucharan lo que decía. Tomó aire antes de continuar. —Sirius Black fue apresado injustamente por un crimen que no cometió.

—¡Absurdo! —farfulló Fudge. Entre los alumnos, el clima era de nerviosismo y sorpresa.

—También creía usted que era absurdo que Lord Voldemort —la gente se estremeció —hubiera regresado, pero se le demostró lo contrario. Y también creo recordar que usted creyó absurdo que alguien pudiera venir desde el futuro a explicarnos cómo derrotar a Voldemort, pero se demostró que era cierto.

Los estudiantes y profesores estaban en completo silencio, asimilando cada palabra y lo que implicaba.

—Por tanto —continuó Dumbledore — creo que es bastante fácil de creer que alguien pudo haber sido encarcelado de forma injusta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Sirius Black nunca tuvo un juicio. Se le envió directamente a prisión sin siquiera preguntarle qué había sucedido en realidad.

Ante esta nueva información, muchos estudiantes parecieron indignados.

—Sirius es inocente —intervino Harry, dando un paso adelante. Automáticamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, pero él solo dirigió la suya a Fudge. —¿Por qué iba yo a defender al hombre que traicionó a mis padres y los vendió a Voldemort?

—Exacto —dijo Umbridge, dando también un paso adelante. —¿Por qué lo defiende, señor Potter? Ese hombre es la causa de que usted no tenga padres. Sirius Black es uno de los más allegados a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¿Acaso comparte usted sus ideales?

—No diga tonterías —bufó McGonagall.

—¿Insinúa que Harry es un mortífago? — dijo la señora Pomfrey con la ceja levantada. —Creo que hay más posibilidades de que nieve en el Sáhara que de que eso suceda.

—Usted ni siquiera le da clases, no sabe cómo es Potter —replicó Umbridge. Su tono de voz se iba volviendo más agudo conforme más se enfadaba. Segundos después, miraba a la señora Pomfrey con incredulidad mientras esta reía a carcajada limpia, un sonido extraño entre el silencio del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia? —inquirió Dolores, alzando ella también la ceja y mirando a la enfermera como si fuera la próxima en su lista de personas a las que despedir.

—Oh, nada, nada —sonrió Pomfrey. —Solo es que creo que he pasado más horas con el señor Potter de las que muchos profesores han pasado, incluyéndola a usted.

Harry bufó, sabiendo que era cierto. Había pasado tantas horas en la enfermería desde que entró a Hogwarts que la señora Pomfrey a veces bromeaba con ponerle su propia cama privada.

—Ministro, le ruego que acabemos con esta situación cuanto antes —Umbridge ignoró a la enfermera y se dirigió a Fudge. —Es necesario llamar a los dementores.

—¡No! —gritó Lupin. —¡Sirius es inocente!

—Vaya, vaya… así que el licántropo también es amiguito del mortífago asesino. Vaya sorpresa —dijo Umbridge con una sonrisa que a Harry le dio escalofríos, pero lo que había dicho lo enfureció tanto que no pudo evitar hablar.

—Discúlpese —exigió Harry con fiereza. Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Con el hombre lobo? 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor —replicó la profesora, temblando de rabia pero a la vez sonriendo con suficiencia.

—200 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo Flitwick, adelantándose a McGonagall, quien ya había abierto la boca para hacer lo mismo.

En ese momento, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ellas entró una figura encapuchada. Inmediatamente, toda la atención se centró en esa persona, como si no hubiera un supuesto asesino bajo la mesa.

—Sirius Black es inocente —habló con la misma voz extraña que impedía ver si era un chico o una chica quien hablaba. Al parecer, que lo confirmara alguien del futuro era lo necesario para que todos lo creyeran, o eso dejaba entrever el gemido colectivo de sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Fudge, con la piel del color de la avena molida.

—Mi identidad no es de su incumbencia por el momento —contestó la figura con frialdad. —Solo he venido para deciros que Sirius Black es inocente. Recordad las palabras que se os dijeron antes de comenzar a leer: no juzguéis a nadie hasta haber terminado de leer los siete libros. Eso incluye a Sirius. Todo quedará claro una vez que leáis el tercer libro. Por ello, os recomiendo que os pongáis a leer en vez de discutir tanto por tonterías.

Dicho esto, el encapuchado dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia las puertas.

—Ah —añadió. —Creo que no recordáis un pequeño detalle: nadie puede salir ni entrar del castillo hasta que se hayan leído los siete libros. Por tanto, no os queda más remedio que quedaros con Sirius Black. Cualquier ataque hacia su persona queda completamente prohibido.

Dicho eso, lanzó una mirada de advertencia hacia Umbridge y Fudge y se fue del comedor. Nadie trató de seguirlo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se lanzaron miradas de complicidad, los tres pensando lo mismo: ese encapuchado era el mismo que les había hablado detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid.

El comedor había quedado en un silencio de estupefacción. El primero en recobrar la compostura fue Dumbledore, quien realmente parecía no haber llegado a perderla.

—Sirius, puedes salir de ahí abajo. Nadie va a tratar de atacarte —dijo el director amablemente. Segundos después, Sirius Black salía de su escondite, con una sonrisa que a muchos les sorprendió.

—La que se ha liado —rió Sirius. Parecía completamente tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido anteriormente.

—La que has liado —replicó Harry, aunque también sonreía, aliviado de que nadie pudiera tomar represalias contra Sirius. Ahora más que nunca creía que su nombre podría limpiarse. Fudge y Umbridge iban a tener que comerse sus palabras.

—Esto no puede estar pasando—murmuró Fudge, más para sí mismo que para que otros lo escucharan.

—Pues está pasando, señor ministro —replicó McGonagall con frialdad. —Así que le sugiero que vuelva a tomar asiento y que continuemos con la lectura.

—Pero, pero… —Fudge miraba a Sirius y parecía muy contrariado y confuso. Harry decidió apiadarse de él.

—Ya lo ha escuchado, Sirius es inocente. Se demostrará en el tercer libro. Incluso si no lo fuera, ya ha oído a la persona del futuro: no se puede entrar ni salir, así que no puede llamar a los dementores. La mejor opción es seguir leyendo para descubrir la verdad.

Dijo todo esto en tono amable, tratando de que el pobre y contrariado ministro lo comprendiera a la perfección. Umbridge parecía furiosa.

—No pienso sentarme a leer un libro sobre Potter con un asesino al lado —casi gritó la mujer.

—Tranquila, señora. Sentarme a su lado es lo último que quiero hacer en esta vida —replicó Sirius, quien seguía sin perder su sonrisa. Dicho eso, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Harry y dijo: —¿Seguimos con la lectura? Aunque esos estúpidos _muggles_ me estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—¡No me digas! —ironizó Harry. —¿Cómo has podido perder el control de esa manera?

—¡Se estaban metiendo con Lily y James! ¡Y te mintieron! —se excusó Sirius.

—Incluso si es usted inocente —habló Umbridge de nuevo, haciendo que Harry rodara los ojos. —Va a ser juzgado de todas formas. Es usted un animago ilegal.

Contra eso, Sirius no podía replicar, ya que era cierto. Fudge estaba muy callado, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared.

—Señor ministro —siguió Umbridge. —Estará de acuerdo en que ser un animago ilegal es motivo más que suficiente para ser juzgado frente al Wizengamot.

Pero el ministro no parecía estar escuchando a Umbridge. Seguía mirando la pared en estado casi catatónico.

—¿Señor? ¿Está usted bien? —preguntó ella. A estas alturas, todos estaban mirando al ministro, quien murmuró algo en voz tan baja que nadie lo escuchó.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho algo? —volvió a preguntar Umbridge. A Harry le estaban dando muchas ganas de lanzarle un hechizo para que se callara.

—Me ha mordido… —dijo el ministro, esta vez más alto y claro. —Sirius Black me ha mordido. ¡Me ha mordido!

Exclamó esto último con una expresión tan indignada y sorprendida que Harry se echó a reír. No fue el único: tanto Ron como Hermione trataban de aguantarse la risa, así como los demás Weasleys, excepto Percy, quien había observado todo completamente en silencio. A Harry le pareció que estaba un poco pálido. Sirius solo se encogió de hombros.

—Son las ventajas de ser un perro —respondió tranquilamente. Fudge lo miraba con incredulidad.

—Creo que es conveniente que volvamos todos a nuestros asientos y continuemos con la lectura —dijo Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban y en cuyos labios había una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos, aún perplejos, volvieron a sus asientos. Los que estaban histéricos hacía un rato ahora estaban más calmados, pero miraban a Sirius como si en cualquier momento fuera a sacar la varita y a matarlos a todos. Muchos alumnos todavía no guardaban sus varitas. Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿No lo habéis oído? Sirius es inocente.

—Entró en la torre de Gryffindor —acusó un valiente alumno de sexto. —Hace un par de años. Se decía que quería matarte.

—Lo sé—respondió Harry. —Pero todo tiene una explicación.

—Nunca le haría daño a Harry —dijo Sirius en tono serio, mirando al alumno de sexto directamente. El chico se encogió un poco en su asiento, pero asintió, dejando ver que, al menos por el momento, iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todo el mundo había vuelto a sus lugares, y ahora Sirius estaba sentado a un lado de Lupin. Al otro lado de Lupin estaba Tonks y a Harry le pareció que el licántropo estaba muy feliz de estar sentado en ese sitio. La chica de Hufflepuff que estaba leyendo antes parecía haberse recobrado de la impresión, porque se encaminó hacia el libro, que seguía en el suelo, y lo abrió buscando la página adecuada. Para cuando la encontró y se situó en su lugar inicial, todo el mundo volvía a estar listo para leer, aunque muchos todavía miraban a Sirius con cautela.

— **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

Sirius bufó, haciendo que algunos de los que todavía lo miraban se sobresaltaran.

—Cálmate —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

—Cuando terminemos de leer los libros voy a tener una interesante conversación con los Dursley —dijo Sirius, obviamente recordando por qué había perdido el control de esa manera hacía tan solo un rato. —Su forma de tratarte es inaceptable.

A muchos les sorprendió estar de acuerdo en algo con Sirius Black, pero nadie dijo nada.

— **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

— **Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto**.

—Es que, ¿quién habría imaginado que costaría tanto entregar una simple carta? Es de locos —se quejó Hermione.

 **Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo**.

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

— **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

Harry notó cómo muchos alumnos se inclinaban adelante en sus asientos, ansiosos por saber más sobre la noche en la que los Potter murieron. Sin embargo, nadie comentó nada. Por el ambiente que había de tensión, Harry suponía que nadie se atrevía a comentar algo (y, por tanto, llamar atención sobre sí mismo) estando Sirius Black en la sala. Estuvo muy tentado de recordarles que Sirius llevaba ahí todo el rato y no había atacado a nadie (excepto al ministro, pero eso no contaba), pero decidió contenerse por el momento.

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó**.

— **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

— **¿Quién?**

A pesar de que todos sabían quién era, había cierta tensión en el ambiente que no tenía nada que ver con Sirius.

— **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

— **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil**.

Muchos le lanzaron miradas de compasión y comprensión a Hagrid, quien les respondió con una sonrisa.

 **Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo.**

—Pfff, sí, creo que esa palabra lo define: malo —dijo Fred con una sonrisita. Hagrid se sonrojó.

 **Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor.**

—Eso está mejor —dijo George mientras Fred asentía, todavía sonriendo.

 **Su nombre era...**

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

— **¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

— **No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—.**

En el comedor, la mayoría también se estremeció. Harry rodó los ojos.

 **No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry.**

Los que habían vivido durante la primera guerra bajaron sus miradas en recuerdo de aquellos años terribles. Molly estaba extremadamente pálida, recordando a sus hermanos y cómo acabaron. El señor Weasley trataba de darle ánimos tomándole la mano y acariciándola, pero ella seguía igual de blanca.

 **No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató.**

"O peor", pensó Neville, aunque nadie podía saberlo. El chico estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas poner una expresión impasible para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, pero suponía, por la mirada de preocupación que le estaba echando Harry, que no estaba funcionando. Neville le sonrió, tratando de aparentar normalidad, pero Harry no se lo creyó ni por un momento. Sabía que Neville estaba sufriendo al leer esta parte del libro.

 **Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

—Esperemos que nunca se atreva—murmuró Lupin.

 **»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca**.

Harry sonrió con orgullo mientras Sirius y Lupin asentían, ambos con sonrisas tristes en sus rostros.

—Eran realmente brillantes, los dos —habló el profesor Flitwick. El ambiente del comedor era de seriedad y respeto (aparte de la tensión que aún generaba la presencia de un supuesto asesino entre los estudiantes).

 **¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...**

—Pfff, como si ellos se hubieran pasado al lado de Voldemort—bufó Sirius. —Ni todo el oro del mundo podría haber conseguido que se pusieran de parte de ese loco.

Muchas personas abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar a Sirius hablar así de Voldemort. Algunos se dieron cuenta de que, si lo llamaba por su nombre, definitivamente no podía ser un mortífago. Aun así, nadie decía nada. Harry estaba empezando a hartarse del silencio continuado de los estudiantes.

 **Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Las miradas de pena y compasión cayeron sobre Harry como un cubo de agua fría. Trató de ignorarlas todas y parecer impasible, pero algo debía estar fallando en su máscara, porque Ron le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y Hermione volvió a tomarle la mano.

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta**.

— **Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

La incomodidad en el comedor era casi tangible. Nadie sabía qué decir o hacer y la mayoría no podían dejar de mirar a Harry, quien solo quería que pararan de hacerlo.

 **»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti.**

Todos los que estaban centrados en Harry volvieron a centrarse en la lectura, intrigados por saber lo que sucedió esa noche. ¿Por qué sobrevivió Harry?

 **Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó.**

Harry se tapó la cicatriz con el flequillo de forma automática, y menos mal que lo hizo, porque muchas miradas se acababan de dirigir hacia su frente.

 **Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú** ,

En ese momento, Harry captó algo nuevo en la mirada de los demás: un respeto que no recordaba haber visto antes en sus ojos.

 **y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

—¿Cómo sobrevivió, exactamente? —preguntó Umbridge, quien parecía haberse calmado después de todo el problema con Sirius.

—No haga preguntas estúpidas —gruñó la profesora McGonagall. Algunos sonrieron. Harry vio cómo Dean abría la boca para comentar algo, pero sus ojos se desviaron por un momento a Sirius y la volvió a cerrar. Era de esperar que hasta los Gryffindor tuvieran algo de miedo frente a un asesino convicto. Harry suspiró. Esperaba que esa situación durara lo menos posible.

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

—¿Recuerdas eso? —gimió Hermione, escandalizada.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar algo así? —preguntó Ron, quien también parecía muy sorprendido y triste, algo que sorprendió a Harry.

—No lo sé, solo me acuerdo —Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. No le agradaba la forma en la que todos volvían a mirarlo con pena.

—No es justo —escuchó que la señora Weasley le susurraba a su marido. Por su voz, parecía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. —No basta con que haya vivido ese momento siendo un bebé, sino que encima tiene que recordarlo. Recuerda _su risa_. Es demasiado horrible, ¿cómo puede ser tan buen chico teniendo recuerdos así?

Harry decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su táctica de parecer impasible, ya que tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto no parecía ayudar mucho.

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

— **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

— **Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

—Se me había olvidado que tus tíos seguían ahí —confesó Ron.

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

Los dos amigos se sonrieron. Hermione también los miró con una sonrisa. Soltó en ese momento la mano de Harry, que todavía sostenía. El chico le agradeció su apoyo con la mirada.

 **Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

— **Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen**.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —rugió Sirius, haciendo saltar a muchos.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? —chilló Molly. Ambos se miraron y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo un pacto con sus miradas: al acabar la lectura, evitarían que Harry tuviera que volver con los Dursley y les harían pagar por todo lo que habían hecho. No pudo evitar un escalofrío al pensar en lo que Sirius y la señora Weasley podrían ser capaces de hacer si unían fuerzas.

 **Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

—¡Será cabrón! —gritó, para sorpresa de Harry, el profesor Lupin. Si bien siempre había sido el más calmado de los merodeadores (Harry deliberadamente ignoró que Pettigrew era un merodeador), eso no significaba que no pudiera ser tan impulsivo como los otros.

A Harry le hizo gracia notar que muchos alumnos miraban a Lupin con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos de que el profesor, a quien recordaban siempre sereno y tranquilo, hubiera exclamado algo así. Lupin pareció no darse cuenta.

 **Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

—Tú sí que vas a terminar mal— gruñó Sirius.

—Qué ganas de pegarle una patada en la boca —dijo Dean al mismo tiempo que Sirius. Ambos se miraron. Dean pareció algo sorprendido y asustado, pero el miedo enseguida se transformó en simple cautela y se podía ver en sus ojos que estaba decidido a no dejarse intimidar. Ver esa mirada decidida de Dean le hizo pensar a Harry que era posible que todos llegaran a sentirse cómodos con Sirius. Si Dean lo iba a intentar, ¿por qué no también los demás?

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

— **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Enséñale lo que es bueno, Hagrid!

Eran los gemelos los que habían gritado.

—Por favor, dime que lo hiciste —le pidió Sirius a Hagrid, quien simplemente le sonrió de forma enigmática.

—Yo apuesto a que sí que le hizo algo a Dursley— dijo Fred, mirando a su gemelo y a Sirius e incitándoles con la mirada a que apostaran.

—Pues yo apuesto que no necesitó hacer nada. Seguro que ese imbécil se lo hizo en los pantalones sin que Hagrid tuviera que mover un dedo —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa vindicativa.

—Pues yo digo que Hagrid hizo magia, pero que salió mal —dijo George, aunque automáticamente miró a Hagrid como pidiendo disculpas. —No es por nada, Hagrid, pero es que tu varita está rota…

Hagrid solo rió y no quiso decir nada sobre lo que sucedió esa noche.

Ver esa interacción, el hecho de que ni los gemelos ni Hagrid estaban asustados de Sirius, hizo que la mirada de Dean pareciera aún más decidida. Harry sospechaba que no iba a volver a callarse ningún comentario por miedo a hablar frente a su padrino.

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo** ,

Hubo risas en el comedor, aunque sonaban algo más calmadas de lo normal.

 **el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez.**

—Pff, como no —dijo Seamus rodando los ojos. A Harry le alegró ver que el chico no parecía nada cohibido de hablar en presencia de Sirius.

 **Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

— **Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

— **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quien-usted-sabe?**

—Murió—dijo el ministro automáticamente, aunque segundos después se llevó la mano a la boca al ver la cantidad de miradas asesinas que se dirigieron hacia él.

—Si cree usted que murió, ¿qué hace leyendo estos libros? —dijo la profesora McGonagall con fiereza. A Harry le sorprendió mucho escucharla hablar al ministro en ese tono.

—¿Ha olvidado usted nuestra conversación en el ministerio, Cornelius? —preguntó Dumbledore calmadamente. El ministro solo suspiró. Estaba claro para todos que el hombre estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar lo mucho que había cambiado la situación en solo un par de días.

—Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis ha regresado —afirmó Percy, sorprendiendo a todos, especialmente a los Weasley, que se enderezaron en su asiento. —Las pruebas que presentó el visitante del futuro hacen que esto sea innegable.

Percy miró directamente a su familia por un momento, antes de desviar la mirada y tratar de poner una expresión impasible, algo difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que se había puesto tan rojo que su cara parecía fundirse con su pelo. Los Weasleys lo ignoraron, aunque Harry vio la cara esperanzada de Molly y las de asco de Ron y los gemelos.

— **Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

 **»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir.**

Dumbledore no pudo evitar asentir para sí mismo, pensando en lo cierta que era esa afirmación, si sus sospechas acababan siendo reales.

 **Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

—Muchos de ellos son más que capaces de hacerlo de nuevo—dijo Harry con seriedad. Su mirada se dirigió directamente a Malfoy, quien devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

 **»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante.**

Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que Voldemort era antes de recobrar su cuerpo: esa cosa que había echado Colagusano al caldero, esa cosa que Harry había visto en pesadillas. Le dio un escalofrío, pero afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

 **Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Dean, perplejo. Harry vio cómo Hannah lo miraba con comprensión, recordando lo que le había dicho antes.

 **¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**

—Eso habría estado bien —rió Harry.

 **Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

— **Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

—Menuda chorrada —dijo Tonks rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa.

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

— **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

—No, solo echarle encima una asquerosa serpiente a tu primo —rió Ron. Harry no pudo evitar reír con él.

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

—Eso fue muy épico —dijo Neville con cara de admiración, aunque parecía algo nervioso. Sus ojos se dirigieron por un momento a Sirius, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tú eres el hijo de los Longbottom, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sirius, haciendo que Neville se sobresaltara.

—Eh… sí—dijo el chico con cautela.

—Conocí a tus padres. Eran unos de los mejores magos que jamás he visto —Neville pareció muy sorprendido, especialmente cuando la expresión de Sirius se tornó amarga antes de inclinarse hacia él y susurrarle, para que solo él lo escuchara: —Siento mucho lo que la loca de mi prima les hizo. Cuando acabemos de leer estos libros, créeme que esa zorra va a pagar por todo el daño que ha causado.

Neville seguía con expresión de sorpresa, pero un segundo después asintió, aceptando las disculpas y tomando por ciertas las palabras de Sirius.

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

— **¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

—Demasiado —se quejó Harry en voz baja, de forma que solo las personas más cercanas lo escucharon.

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

— **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

— **Si él quiere ir, un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco.**

—Ciertamente es ridículo —dijo la profesora Sprout, sonriendo a Harry.

 **Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

— **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

—No debería haber dicho eso —Ron se echó a reír, al igual que Harry. Algunos los miraron con curiosidad.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

— **¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

—¡Dale, Hagrid!

—¡Demuéstrale quién manda!

Harry no supo quién había gritado eso, pero le agradó ver que la gente empezaba a atreverse a hablar de nuevo.

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones**.

El Gran Comedor al completo estalló en carcajadas, eliminando definitivamente cualquier aura incómoda que quedara.

—¡Brillante!

—¡Sublime!

—Hagrid, ¡eres mi ídolo!

Decenas de voces alababan a Hagrid, quien se levantó e hizo una reverencia frente a todos, sonriendo.

—Más magia ilegal —dijo Umbridge, pero nadie le hizo caso. Estaban demasiado felices con la idea de que Dudley Dursley ahora tenía un rabo de cerdo como para hacerle caso a la mujer sapo.

—¡Yo gano la apuesta! —dijo Fred, sonriendo.

—Espera —rió Harry. Fred lo miró con curiosidad.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

 **Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

— **No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

—¡Ja! ¡Gano yo! —dijo George, eufórico. A Fred se le puso cara de haber chupado un limón. Sirius solo gruñó, antes de intercambiar unas monedas con los gemelos.

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

— **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

—Tenía permiso para hacer algo de magia, pero no para atacar a _muggles_ y todo lo demás —dijo Umbridge, triunfante de nuevo. Todo el mundo la volvió a ignorar.

— **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

— **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

—Porque alguien le echó la culpa de algo que no había hecho —dijo Harry en voz alta. —En el segundo libro se explicará todo.

Muchos estudiantes parecían ansiosos por saber la historia tras la expulsión de Hagrid.

— **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

— **Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

—Aquí acaba el capítulo —dijo la Hufflepuff con una sonrisa. Dumbledore se levantó.

—¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff. El chico caminó hacia la tarima y cogió el libro.

—El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El callejón Diagón.**


	6. El callejón Diagón

**Hola a todos! Qué tal? :D**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo es LARGUÍSIMO. Por Merlín. Es demasiado largo (si es que existe algo como "un capítulo demasiado largo de Harry Potter"). Son 60 PÁGINAS DE WORD. Ha habido momentos, mientras escribía este cap, en los que me he llegado a enfadar con los personajes. ¿Es que no podían sentarse y escuchar la lectura tranquilitos, sin armar escándalo ni interrumpir a cada segundo? Aish, habrá que enseñarles modales :P**

 **En fin, lo que iba a decir: que aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que os guste! :D Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los reviews! Los tomo todos en cuenta. Y hablando de reviews, respuestas al final del cap! :3**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece (desgraciadamente). Todas las partes en negrita (excepto esto, duh) pertenecen a Rowling.**

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1H1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

— _¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?_

— _Yo lo haré_ _—_ _se ofreció Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff. El chico caminó hacia la tarima y cogió el libro._

— _El siguiente capítulo se titula:_ _ **El callejón Diagón.**_

Hubo muchos murmullos de emoción cuando los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que, a partir de ahora, cualquiera de ellos podría salir en los libros.

 **Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados**.

 **«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—.**

Ginny bufó, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

 **Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

—Qué optimista —ironizó Hermione.

—¿Qué te esperabas? Es Harry, es todo suerte y optimismo —dijo Ron con una sonrisita. Harry bufó.

—Un gigante me acababa de decir que era un mago y le había puesto una cola de cerdo a Dudley. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que todo había sido un sueño? —gruñó Harry. Sus amigos solo rieron.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo.**

 **«Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado**. **Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...**

—Aww —se escucharon algunas voces femeninas, de todas aquellas que se imaginaban a un Harry de once años acurrucadito entre el enorme abrigo de Hagrid, negándose a abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo hubiera sido solo un bonito sueño.

 **Toc. Toc. Toc.**

— **Está bien —rezongó Harry—. Ya me levanto.**

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid.**

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar aquel momento. Ver el abrigo de Hagrid y el sitio en el que estaba hizo que todas sus dudas se disiparan, que comprendiera que todo había sido real, que era un mago, que se iría lejos de los Dursley… Había sido uno de esos momentos que podría utilizar para crear un patronus.

 **La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

 **Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

Muchos le sonrieron a Harry, quien les devolvió la sonrisa. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no le importaba que los demás le sonrieran cuando era por un motivo así, cuando era porque se alegraban por él. Eran las miradas de pena y las sonrisas de compasión las que tenía problemas para tolerar.

 **Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

— **No hagas eso.**

—Quiere que pagues el periódico —dijo Hermione.

—¡No me digas! — ironizó Ron. —Seguro que cinco años después todavía no lo sabía, gracias por la información.

—No hace falta que seas tan borde —respondió Hermione, mirando mal a Ron.

—Y no hace falta que tú seas tan…

—Callaos ya —interrumpió Harry, tratando de evitar la pelea que se avecinaba. —Centraos en la lectura.

Los otros dos se callaron por un momento antes de lanzarse miradas de desafío.

—¿Tan qué? —susurró Hermione con rabia, intentando que solo Ron la escuchara.

—Tan… tan… sabelotodo —farfulló Ron, tratando de mantener el volumen bajo.

—¿Piensas que soy una sabelotodo?

—Todo el mundo lo piensa.

Al momento de decir eso, Ron supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de furia antes de girarse e ignorarle, centrándose en la lectura. Por suerte para los dos, Harry no se había dado cuenta de nada, excepto del súbito mal humor de Hermione. La lectura seguía su curso.

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

— **¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry en voz alta—. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

— **Págala —gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

— **¿Qué?**

—Pff, es por esto por lo que los nacidos de _muggles_ no deberían ser aceptados en nuestro mundo —dijo Pansy Parkinson con desprecio desde la mesa de Slytherin. —No saben nada de nuestras costumbres.

—Harry no es un nacido de _muggles_ —replicó Parvati Patil, mirando mal a la otra chica.

—Pero fue criado por ellos —respondió Pansy tranquilamente. —En mi opinión, nadie criado por _muggles_ tiene derecho a entrar a nuestro mundo.

Le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Hermione.

—Eso es una chorrada —bufó Ron. —Son magos como nosotros, ¿qué más da que sus padres no lo sean?

—No saben nada de nuestro mundo —repitió Pansy, mirando también a Ron con asco. —Aunque qué vas a entender tú, Weasley. Es por familias como la tuya que la sangre mágica pura está en peligro.

—La sangre de los Weasley es tan pura como la tuya —replicó la Hufflepuff que había estado leyendo antes.

—Pero son unos traidores a la sangre que aceptan a los _muggles_ como si nada—respondió Zabini con frialdad. —Solo mira a Weasley y a Granger, ningún sangre limpia que se precie se juntaría con semejante chusma.

—¡Repite eso! —Ron se levantó del asiento, seguido de Harry, Dean y Seamus.

—Lo repetiré tantas veces como quieras, Weasley —replicó Zabini. —Tu familia es tan desagradable como la de Granger. Por mucha sangre limpia que tengas, no sirve de nada si no la aprecias como debes.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy y Zabini sonreían con suficiencia. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle reían como idiotas, mientras Malfoy lo miraba todo con una sonrisita que Harry tenía muchas ganas de borrar.

—Por mucha cabeza que tengas, no sirve de nada si no la usas—contestó Ron, rojo de furia. Harry tuvo que evitar soltar una risita al darse cuenta de que Ron acababa de llamar cabezón a Zabini. —No hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Hermione es la bruja más inteligente de toda nuestra generación.

—Tienen tanta envidia que no pueden ni darse cuenta de lo obvio —le apoyó Harry.

—¿Envidia? ¿De la sangre sucia? Creo que esa maldición imperdonable en la cabeza te dejó más tocado de lo que creía — replicó Malfoy con malicia.

—¡Eso es cruel! —se metió Angelina, mirando a Malfoy con desprecio. —Aprende a usar el cerebro antes de hablar, niñato malcriado.

Harry disfrutó mucho al ver que las mejillas de Malfoy se tornaban de un rosa pálido.

—Tranquilizaos, no les hagáis caso —intentó calmarlos a todos Hermione, pero los demás estaban furiosos.

—Lo diremos tantas veces como haga falta para que lo entiendas, Weasley —dijo Malfoy arrastrando la voz. —No se trata de envidia. Simplemente es que los sangre sucia no merecen estar aquí. La gente como tu familia, que los acepta como si fuera algo bueno que existieran, es la gente que está echando a perder el mundo mágico. La sangre limpia debe protegerse.

—Si los magos no se hubieran casado con hijos de _muggles_ , hace mucho que se habrían extinguido —contestó Seamus, mirando a Malfoy con rabia.

—En mi familia no hay ni una gota de sangre _muggle_ y aquí estoy, tan vivo como tú —respondió Draco. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba por momentos. —No necesitamos a los _muggles_ para nada.

—Sí, claro —no pudo evitar contestar Ron. —Es mucho mejor casarse entre primos para mantener la sangre limpia. Eso explica por qué Crabbe y Goyle son como son.

—Repite eso, Weasley —dijo Malfoy con furia. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle se crujían los nudillos, aunque Harry dudaba de que hubieran entendido lo que Ron había querido decir.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo la profesora McGonagall, levantándose ella también del asiento. —20 puntos menos para Slytherin.

—No puede quitarnos puntos por expresar nuestra opinión —replicó Malfoy, mirando a McGonagall con odio. La profesora se mostró impasible.

—Nadie os está quitando puntos por pensar de forma diferente. Se os están quitando por faltar al respeto a otros alumnos y por causar un alboroto.

Los Gryffindor eran los que sonreían ahora con suficiencia.

—Y otros 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por el mismo motivo —intervino Snape, mirando directamente a Harry con desprecio. Los cinco chicos gruñeron pero no replicaron nada, decidiendo volver a sentarse.

— **Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

—Y lechuzas —rió por lo bajo una niña de primero.

 **Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño**.

—No tienen aspecto extraño —se quejó una chica de Hufflepuff. —Las monedas de los _muggles_ son mucho más raras.

— **Dale cinco** _ **knuts**_ **—dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

— _ **¿Knuts?**_

— **Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

Pansy bufó, mientras Malfoy le hacía una mueca a Harry. Ron les devolvió el gesto desde la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque por suerte ningún profesor se dio cuenta.

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

— **Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

 **Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

—Pff, cómo no —dijo Dean con una sonrisa. —Ya está aquí el _optimismo_ de Harry.

El chico solo bufó por toda respuesta.

— **Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

— **¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

— **Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia**.

—Esto ya es absurdo —se quejó Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin. —Los Potter son una de las familias mágicas más ricas de todas. Es ridículo que lo sepa todo el mundo menos tú.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo qué contestarle a la chica, con la que por cierto no recordaba haber hablado nunca. No era una de las amiguitas de Malfoy.

— **No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

— **Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

—Nadie guarda el oro en casa, Harry —contestó Ron. Esta vez fue Hermione la que lo miró con burla y le dijo:

—¿No crees que después de cinco años ya lo sabe?

A Ron se le pusieron rojas hasta las orejas, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione ya no parecía enfadada.

— **¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

— **¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

— **Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

Los nacidos de _muggles_ se echaron a reír mientras los demás los miraban con perplejidad.

— **¿Gnomos?**

Ahora lo entendieron todos (algunos más que otros).

— **Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los gnomos, Harry**.

Se escuchó una risita desde el fondo del Gran Comedor. Harry se giró para ver quién había sido y vio que uno de los encapuchados estaba de pie junto a la puerta, apoyado en la pared de forma casual. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Harry no fue el único que se dio cuenta, pues muchos más se giraron. Al ver que muchos lo miraban, el encapuchado se llevó a la garganta la varita, de la cual salió un haz de luz. Cuando habló, volvió a sonar con aquella voz extraña que no parecía ni de hombre ni de mujer.

—Ay, Harry… deberías escuchar a Hagrid — sonrió el encapuchado, o al menos Harry creía que sonreía, porque no podía verle la cara.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el chico, perplejo. A su lado, la cara de Ron era la misma que la que ponía en clase cuando no comprendía algo.

—Oh, nada, nada. No os quiero chafar la historia. Mejor seguid leyendo.

Dicho eso, el encapuchado salió del comedor. Por la forma de moverse, Harry estaba casi seguro de que era una chica.

—¿Qué diantres significa eso? —dijo Seamus, mirando a Harry con perplejidad.

—Ni idea —respondió el chico, tomando unos segundos para asimilar que estaba hablando con Seamus sin peleas.

—No querrá decir…. que algún día tratarás de robar en Gringotts, ¿no? —susurró Hermione. Para desgracia de Harry, muchos en el Gran Comedor, sobre todo los profesores, habían llegado a esa misma conclusión.

—¿Potter es un ladrón? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta. —Vaya, yo que pensaba que Weasley era el que necesitaría robar para mantenerse.

—¡Retira eso! —gritó Fred, furioso.

—10 puntos menos para Slytherin —intervino la profesora Sprout, mirando a Malfoy con reprobación.

—No puede ser, tiene que haber querido decir otra cosa —dijo Parvati Patil, volviendo al tema de Gringotts. —¿Por qué iba Harry a intentar robar nada?

—Eso digo yo —se quejó el chico. —Pero en fin, no sabremos a qué se refería hasta que lleguemos a ese libro, que tiene que ser uno de los últimos. Creo que es mejor que sigamos leyendo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, así que Ernie Macmillan siguió con la lectura.

 **Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts**.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo útil que le había sido esa frase durante su primer curso, pero la preocupación por lo que había dicho el encapuchado hizo que no pensara mucho en ello.

 **Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. —Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí.**

Algunos rieron, mientras Hagrid se ponía rojo.

 **¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

— **¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

— **Volando —dijo Hagrid.**

—No me puedo imaginar a Hagrid volando —rió Lavender por lo bajo.

— **¿Volando?**

— **Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

 **Subieron al bote**.

—¿Cómo regresaron tus tíos, entonces? —preguntó Neville. Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea.

—Supongo que llamarían a alguien para que les enviaran otro bote —se encogió de hombros. Era la opción más lógica, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que en esa cabaña hubiera cobertura.

 **Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

Más risas. Incluso Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisita al recordarlo.

— **Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar —dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo—. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

—¡Más magia ilegal! —saltó Umbridge. A Harry se le había vuelto a olvidar que la cara-sapo seguía ahí.

— **Por supuesto que no —respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

—Y eso demuestra que Potter es su cómplice —sonrió Umbridge, triunfante. Muchos la miraron mal.

—Sí, claro. Échale la culpa a un niño de once años que nunca ha visto magia por querer ver un poco más —ironizó McGonagall. Las dos mujeres se miraron con rabia.

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

—¡Deberían quitarle ese paraguas! —siguió Umbridge, apartando la mirada de McGonagall y dirigiéndola al ministro.

—No lo harán —se levantó Harry. —Lo explicaré una vez más para que usted pueda comprenderlo: Hagrid es inocente. Lo expulsaron injustamente. Todo se explicará en el segundo libro. ¿Lo comprende ya o se lo explico otra vez?

Umbridge estaba roja de ira.

—20 puntos….

—No —la interrumpió el ministro, para sorpresa de todos. —No quite puntos a nadie, Dolores. Siéntese y sigamos con la lectura.

Umbridge, consternada, se sentó sin decir una sola palabra más. Aprovechando el silencio que se había formado, Ernie siguió leyendo.

— **¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? — preguntó Harry.**

Con una punzada, Harry recordó lo que había dicho el encapuchado. Decidió apartarlo a un rincón de su mente, ya que de todas formas no podía hacer nada sobre ello.

— **Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

Charlie gruñó.

—Espero que eso sea mentira —dijo, malhumorado. —Sería una crueldad tenerlos ahí.

 **Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello,**

—Se ve que no lo pensaste lo suficiente —susurró Hermione. Parecía consternada.

—Hermione, eso no ha pasado todavía. Y además, no sabemos si lo que decía el encapuchado era verdad o no, o si se refería a que robé algo… lo que me extraña mucho porque, ¿para qué iba yo a robar algo en Gringotts? No soy estúpido, Hermione.

Después de ese pequeño estallido, que se había producido en susurros rápidos, Harry volvió a centrarse en la lectura.

 **mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,** _ **El Profeta**_ **. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

—Podías haberme preguntado lo que quisieras, Harry— respondió Hagrid con una sonrisa amable que Harry devolvió con ganas.

— **El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre — murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

— **¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

— **Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts,**

El ministro pareció sorprendido. A Harry le dieron muchas ganas de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo.

 **así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

Ahora Fudge se había puesto completamente rojo. Muchos alumnos y profesores lo miraban con burla, mientras Dumbledore se mantenía impasible, sin desmentir lo que había dicho Hagrid en el libro. A Harry le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisita en sus labios, pero fue solo un instante.

— **Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

— **Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los** _ **muggles**_ **sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—Eres más tonto de lo que creía, Potter —dijo Zabini con una mueca. Harry prefirió ignorarlo, sobre todo porque veía a algunos Gryffindors, entre ellos Ron, dispuestos a volver a levantarse para enfrentarse a los Slytherin.

— **¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

— **¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos** _ **muggles**_ **inventan, ¿verdad?**

Arthur sonrió ampliamente, mientras Molly negaba con la cabeza, divertida al darse cuenta de que su marido no era el único que hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

— **Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

— **Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— **¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

— **Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

 **Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero** _ **muggle**_ **», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

Harry escuchó cómo el señor Weasley le susurraba a su mujer algo de que el dinero _muggle_ era fascinante.

 **La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

— **¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos. Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

—¿Veis? Aún la tengo —dijo Harry a sus amigos, que asintieron.

— **Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

 **UNIFORME**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

 **Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

 **Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

 **Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

 **Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 **LIBROS**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

 _ **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),**_ **Miranda Goshawk.**

 _ **Una historia de la magia,**_ **Bathilda Bagshot.**

 _ **Teoría mágica,**_ **Adalbert Waffling.**

 _ **Guía de transformación para principiantes,**_ **Emeric Switch.**

 _ **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,**_ **Phyllida Spore.**

 _ **Filtros y pociones mágicas,**_ **Arsenius Jigger.**

 _ **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,**_ **Newt Scamander.**

—Ese es mi favorito —dijo Luna con tono soñador. —Aunque hay muchas criaturas de las que no habla, como los _Snorkac_ k de cuernos arrugados.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

 _ **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,**_ **Quentin Trimble.**

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 _ **1 varita.**_

 _ **1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**_

 _ **1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**_

 _ **1 telescopio.**_

 _ **1 balanza de latón.**_

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

—Excepto si eres Harry Potter —dijo Lee Jordan con una sonrisa.

—Sí, en ese caso te la regalan —siguió Fred, también sonriendo.

— **¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

— **Sí, si sabes dónde ir —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

Algunos rieron y Hagrid se sonrojó.

— **No sé cómo los** _ **muggles**_ **se las arreglan sin magia —comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas.**

—Odio cuando las escaleras mecánicas se rompen —dijo una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff a su amiga. —Nunca sé si están paradas porque están rotas o porque no se activan hasta que alguien se sube. Me he llevado un par de sustos por eso…

—¿Qué son las escaleras mecánicas? —preguntó otro Hufflepuff que estaba sentado cerca.

—Son escaleras… mecánicas —la Hufflepuff rió al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico. —Son escaleras hechas de metal que suben y bajan solas gracias a ciertos mecanismos y cosas _muggle_. Solo te tienes que subir y ellas hacen todo el trabajo.

—Las de aquí también se mueven solas —intervino otro chico de Hufflepuff.

—Ya, pero las de aquí tenemos que subirlas nosotros —siguió la primera chica. —Las de aquí solo se mueven para fastidiarnos. Las escaleras mecánicas son mucho menos peligrosas.

—¿Por qué no ponemos escaleras mecánicas en Hogwarts? —preguntó una chica de primero. Harry escuchó a Hermione susurrar "¿Pero es que nadie se ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_?"

—No funcionarían —respondió un chico de Ravenclaw que a Harry le sonaba de algo, quizá de algún partido de _Quidditch_. — Las cosas _muggle_ no funcionan dentro de Hogwarts, hay demasiada magia en el ambiente para que funcionen bien.

—Qué pena —se lamentó la chica de primero, así como muchos otros que estaban siguiendo la conversación.

—¿Os importa? Me gustaría seguir leyendo —dijo Ernie en su tono pomposo de siempre. Todos se callaron.

 **Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él**.

—Es un método efectivo para andar sin problemas —se rió Ron. Ante la mirada severa de Ernie, cerró la boca, no sin antes hacer una mueca de exasperación.

 **Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal. ¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos?**

—Sí —respondieron Dean y Seamus a la vez.

 **¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?**

—Sí —se unieron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Sirius.

 **¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

—Pff, ¿en serio? —dijo Fred.

—¿Crees que esos serían capaces de gastar una broma? —siguió George, incrédulo.

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado**.

—Ahí tenéis la respuesta —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

 **Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

La sonrisa de Hagrid fue tan grande en ese momento que Harry sintió que había merecido la pena leer todos los capítulos que llevaban solo por ver a Hagrid tan feliz.

— **Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento**.

Algunos, sobre todo los nacidos de _muggles_ , rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo lo raro que era en el mundo _muggle_ que un sitio famoso fuera tan poco glamuroso.

 **Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían**.

—Así es —confirmó el profesor Flitwick. —El Caldero Chorreante está bajo algunos de los hechizos más potentes que conocemos para evitar que los _muggles_ lo vean.

 **Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

 **Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado**.

Exactamente lo que muchos habían pensado al entrar por primera vez.

 **Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid**.

—¿Quién no conoce a Hagrid? —dijo Seamus, riendo.

—Malfoy no lo conocía —dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a todos. —Sabía que existía, pero no lo reconoció al verlo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Lavender, confusa.

—Saldrá pronto —dijo Harry por toda respuesta.

 **Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

— **¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

— **No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas**.

—Lo siento —dijo Hagrid apenado mientras algunos reían.

— **Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

—Y ahora veremos cómo Potter disfruta de su fama —dijo Umbridge con malicia. —Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora se demostrará que todo lo que he repetido una y otra vez acerca del comportamiento de Potter es cierto. Solo desea llamar la atención.

Para sorpresa de la profesora, muchos alumnos, sobre todo Gryffindors, se echaron a reír.

—¿Harry, queriendo llamar la atención? No sabe lo que dice —dijo Hermione, todavía riendo.

Mientras Umbridge se ponía roja de furia otra vez, Snape trataba de mantener el rostro impasible. Él siempre había pensado que Potter era exactamente igual que su padre, un arrogante y ególatra inútil que se aprovechaba de su fama para conseguir todo lo que quería. Una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Umbridge en que ahora se demostraría la arrogancia de Potter, pero otra parte estaba completamente asqueada por estar de acuerdo en algo con Dolores.

— **Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

 **Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

Harry rodó los ojos.

— **Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban**.

Como ahora en el comedor, donde todos lo miraban para ver su reacción a esta parte del capítulo. Automáticamente se encogió en el asiento.

 **La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

La cara de asco de Snape y la de triunfo de Umbridge hicieron que a Harry le ardieran las entrañas, pero decidió que lo mejor era calmarse y dejar que los libros hablaran por él, lo cual no era tarea fácil.

— **Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

— **Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

Las expresiones de Snape y Umbridge solo se intensificaron.

— **Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

—Encantado, Harry. Es todo un honor verte —de pronto Fred le estrechó la mano, dejándole perplejo.

—¡Increíble! ¡Es Harry Potter! —George le tomó la otra mano e hizo el amago de besarla, pero Harry la quitó rápidamente.

—¡Harry Potter! Por Merlín, ¡dame un autógrafo! —se unió Dean, llegando incluso a sacar una pluma y un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡Es Potter! ¡Yo quiero una foto! —habló esta vez Neville, para sorpresa de Harry.

—¡Yo os la echo! Siempre que luego me la firmes, Harry —sonrió Colin Creevey, guiñándole el ojo. Harry, comprendiendo lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo, se echó a reír.

—Cuidado, las fotos firmadas de Harry me las tenéis que pedir a mí primero, que para algo soy su manager —intervino Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿A cuánto las vendes? Podemos hacer un buen trato—dijo Fred, poniendo su mejor expresión de negocios.

—Depende de cómo las quieras—intervino Ron. —Son diez galeones sin firma. Si la quieres firmada, serán quince, y si además quieres una dedicatoria personalizada tendrás que pagar veinte galeones.

—Si lo que quieres es tener una cita con Harry en persona, el precio sube a cincuenta galeones —añadió Hermione, haciendo que Harry bufara.

—Si le caes bien a Harry en la primera cita, en la segunda solo tendrás que pagar 25 galeones, gastos de cerveza de mantequilla incluidos —dijo Ron, quien ya no se aguantaba la risa.

—Y si lo que quieres es tener una noche loca con Harry, ¿cuánto hay que pagar? —preguntó Fred, haciendo que Harry se atragantara con su propia saliva. Sirius se estiró para darle unos golpes en la espalda, disfrutando tanto de la situación como los demás.

—¡Oh! Esa clase de servicios requieren haber utilizado el servicio de citas primero —respondió Hermione con su mejor voz de negocios. —Es necesario cumplir un cupo de cinco citas antes de que el servicio nocturno esté disponible.

—Siempre puedes comprar un bono de citas —añadió Ron, completamente rojo de aguantarse la risa. —La primera son 50 galeones, la segunda depende de cómo le hayas caído a Harry. Pero si compras el bono, Harry estará obligado a ir a las cinco citas, y todo por el módico precio de 150 galeones.

—Es una ganga, os recomiendo que os decidáis pronto. Es un servicio muy solicitado —añadió Hermione. Harry ya no sabía dónde meterse.

—¿Podéis parar ya? —dijo con voz débil. Todos lo ignoraron.

—Es un precio razonable, pero… —intervino Angelina, fingiendo que pensaba. —¿Se puede pagar entre dos personas?

—¡Eso, eso! ¿Los "servicios nocturnos" están disponibles para más de una persona… al mismo tiempo? —preguntó Ginny con su voz y su sonrisa más inocentes (que cualquiera que la conociera sabría que eran totalmente falsas). Cerca de ellos, Molly no sabía si pararle los pies a sus hijos o dejarles, sabiendo que todo este show lo estaban armando para ayudar a Harry (y para reírse un rato).

—Sí, algo así puede arreglarse —respondió Ron, fingiendo que pensaba seriamente en el asunto. —Aunque al final todo depende de si Harry Potter está disponible o si está demasiado ocupado luchando contra magos tenebrosos, dragones y serpientes gigantes y asquerosas.

—Si reserváis una cita y Harry no puede asistir por estar en la enfermería, se os reembolsará todo el importe y se os enviará una tarjeta de disculpa firmada por el mismísimo Harry en persona— dijo Hermione.

—Siempre que esté consciente —añadió Ron.

—Vale, ya, venga, sí, ¿está bien ya? ¿Podemos seguir leyendo? —intervino Harry, sabiendo que estaba tartamudeando y que probablemente estaba tan rojo como el pelo de Ron. Todos los demás se echaron a reír, incluso gente de otras mesas que había estado escuchando la conversación atentamente. Lo que él no sabía, era que muchas chicas (incluyendo a cierta Ravenclaw que no le quitaba ojo) estarían más que dispuestas a pagar los 150 galeones por las citas y lo que surja.

Ernie decidió seguir leyendo y ahorrarle más vergüenza a Harry.

— **Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

— **¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción—.**

Algunos rieron, lo cual no era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el ambiente, después de todo lo anterior, estaba todavía bastante animado. Harry se alegró al darse cuenta de que en todo este rato, nadie había estado incómodo con la presencia de Sirius.

 **Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda**.

— **¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

—¿Cómo puedes acordarte? —le preguntó Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros.

 **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo**.

Harry escuchó unas risitas desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y vio que unas chicas de cuarto estaban cuchicheando. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry las miraba, una de ellas le sonrió y le dijo:

—Seguramente no lo sabes, pero yo soy Amanda Crockford. La señora que te saludó con tanto entusiasmo era mi abuela.

—Ah —dijo Harry, sin saber muy bien qué responder. —Mándale recuerdos de mi parte.

—Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión —sonrió la chica y Harry se sorprendió pensando que no estaba nada mal.

—También podrías mandarle una de esas fotos firmadas, por el módico precio de 15 galeones. Te la dejamos a 10 por ser para tu abuela —se metió Ron, haciendo que las risas volvieran a la mesa de Gryffindor. Amanda también se echó a reír, sabiendo que su abuela probablemente enmarcaría cualquier papel en el que Harry firmara.

 **Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

— **¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

El buen humor de Harry, Ron y Hermione se disipó tan rápido como la espuma. Algunos alumnos, los que no estaban al corriente de lo que había sucedido con Quirrell, los miraron con extrañeza.

— **P-P-Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

—Contentísimo —Harry rodó los ojos. Hermione tenía una expresión pensativa.

—Harry…. estrechaste su mano —dijo la chica lentamente.

—Sí, no sabía que detrás de su cabeza…. —pero Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo que Hermione estaba queriendo decir. Si le había podido dar la mano sin destrozársela, significaba que Voldemort todavía no había poseído a Quirrell.

—Debió ser después de ese día—terminó diciendo Harry. Hermione asintió. Muchos los miraron con más curiosidad que antes.

— **¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

— **D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello—. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, PPotter?**

—Todos los alumnos la necesitan —gruñó la profesora McGonagall. —Y últimamente no han tenido muy buenos profesores, precisamente.

Ante la mirada de odio de Umbridge, McGonagall añadió.

—Exceptuando, obviamente, al profesor Lupin, quien jamás debería haberse marchado de Hogwarts —Umbridge la miró con más odio todavía.

—Le recuerdo, Minerva, que el señor Lupin es un licántropo.

—No me diga. No tenía ni idea.

Ante el tono frío y sarcástico de McGonagall, Umbridge se enfureció aún más.

—Los licántropos están reconocidos en el ministerio como criaturas extremadamente peligrosas. No es seguro que semejante bestia esté cerca de los alumnos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Lupin estaba cabizbajo y no dijo ni una palabra para defenderse.

—¡Tú sí que eres una bestia, estúpida! —gritó Sirius, haciendo que Umbridge se pusiera blanca.

—¡No se atreva a dirigirse a mí con ese tono, asesino! —gritó con voz muy aguda.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Harry, poniéndose en pie al ver que Sirius iba a responder. Cuando vio que todos lo miraban, siguió hablando. —El profesor Lupin fue el mejor profesor de defensa que he tenido en todos los años que llevo en Hogwarts.

Ante eso, Lupin levantó la cabeza, mirando a Harry con sorpresa y afecto.

—El hecho de que sea un hombre lobo no significa que no sepa dar clases de forma más eficiente de lo que usted jamás podrá hacer, _profesora_ —dijo esa última palabra con tanto sarcasmo en ella y tanto odio que Umbridge volvió a ponerse roja de ira. A Harry le habría hecho gracia la forma en la que cambiaba de color tan rápidamente si no estuviera él mismo tan cabreado.

—En realidad—siguió diciendo Harry, girándose esta vez para mirar a Lupin directamente. —Creo que deberías volver, profesor.

Ante eso, montones de alumnos de todas las casas trataron de intervenir al mismo tiempo, todos pidiéndole a Lupin que volviera.

—¡Sus clases eran geniales!

—¿Os acordáis de los boggarts?

—¡Hizo que Snape se pusiera vestido!

—¡Y los hinkypunks!

—¡Dumbledore tiene que contratarlo otra vez!

—¡Snape con vestido!

—¡No fue justo que se fuera!

—¡Y los kappas!

—¡Tiene que volver!

—¡Silencio! —gritó esta vez Dumbledore, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa. —Me temo que el regreso o no del profesor Lupin a este colegio depende única y exclusivamente de él.

—¿Disculpe? —intervino Umbridge, pero Dumbledore no le permitió continuar.

—Sin embargo, lo primero es lo primero. Que siga la lectura, por favor —le hizo un gesto a Ernie para que siguiera leyendo.

Todo el mundo se calmó y Harry vio que Lupin parecía mucho más contento que antes, si bien algo avergonzado. A cada uno de sus lados, tanto Sirius como Tonks sonreían ampliamente.

— **Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención**.

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír**.

— **Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez**

Amanda Crockford sonrió a Harry una vez más, quien devolvió la sonrisa. Fred le susurró:

—Aprovecha, seguro que te compra una foto.

Todos los que estaban cerca rieron mientras Fred trataba de esquivar el golpe que Harry había tratado de asestarle.

 **y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry**

— **Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

— **¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

Harry bufó, pensando que no siempre estaba tan nervioso.

— **Oh, sí. Pobre hombre**.

—De eso nada—gruñó Ron. Las miradas de curiosidad volvieron.

 **Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino**.

—Como la de todos cuando entramos por primera vez al mundo mágico —le aseguró Hermione.

 **Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

— **Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry.**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

 **El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

— **Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

El Gran Comedor al completo se echó a aplaudir, felices de estar por fin en un lugar que ellos conocían.

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

 **El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

— **Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más**.

A Ron le dio un escalofrío, algo que hizo reír a Hermione. Entonces Ron se dio cuenta de lo que Harry había notado hacía un buen rato: que Hermione ya no estaba enfadada con él.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con cautela. Hermione lo miró con confusión antes de comprender súbitamente por qué Ron le preguntaba eso.

—Sí, todo bien —suspiró ella, aunque no estaba muy segura de si era verdad o no.

—Esto… lo que dije antes…. —Ron se frotó la nuca, incómodo. —Lo siento.

La chica pareció muy sorprendida, antes de sonreír y contestar.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron atentos a la lectura. Harry, que era el único que había escuchado la conversación, le susurró a Hermione.

—¿Pero no le habías perdonado ya?

—Eh… bueno, sí. Me defendió de los Slytherin —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. —Y dijo que soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los ojos. Los dos volvieron a centrarse en la lectura.

 **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete** _ **sickles**_ **la onza, están locos...».**

Cuando algunas personas miraron a Molly, ella se sonrojó, a pesar de saber que no era probable que fuera ella la que habían mencionado en el libro.

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco».**

Harry sonrió al recordar a Hedwig. Tendría que acordarse de ir a la lechucería al terminar el capítulo a ver cómo estaba.

 **Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad —oyó Harry que decía uno—,**

Muchos chicos del año de Harry se inclinaron un poco en el asiento, ansiosos por saber si habían sido ellos. Todos tenían ganas de salir en la historia.

 **la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

Mientras esos chicos suspiraban de decepción porque no se mencionara quien estaba hablando, Harry sonrió con tristeza al recordar su Nimbus 2000. Aunque la Saeta era muy buena, no podía evitar echar de menos su primera escoba.

 **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

La gente casi podía visualizar perfectamente el callejón Diagón.

— **Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

— **Sí, eso es un gnomo —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry.**

—¿Solo? Caray, Harry. Eras muy bajito —dijo Ron, riendo. Harry gruñó, sin ver la expresión pensativa que de pronto había aparecido en la cara de Hermione.

 **Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 _ **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

 _ **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

 _ **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

 _ **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

 _ **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

 _ **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

 _ **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

 _ **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

— **Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

—Ya sabemos que Harry no está muy cuerdo —dijo Fred con una sonrisa. A Harry le dio un escalofrío. ¿En serio iba a intentar robar en Gringotts? ¿Por qué? Decidió que lo mejor era dejar que la lectura contestara a eso, porque otra cosa no podía hacer.

 **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes.**

 **Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

— **Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

— **¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

— **La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo**.

Los alumnos se echaron a reír e incluso Hagrid lo hizo, a pesar de estar algo avergonzado.

 **Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

— **Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

— **Parece estar todo en orden.**

— **Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose importancia—.**

Muchos rieron y Hagrid se avergonzó aún más. Dumbledore solo sonrió, con sus ojos brillando fuertemente.

 **Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

—¿Cómo? — preguntó Terry Boot, confundido.

 **Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

Volvió a leer Ernie, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eventualmente sabréis lo que es —dijo Hermione enigmáticamente. Nadie se fijó en que Hagrid ahora parecía incluso más avergonzado que antes.

 **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

— **Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo.**

—No me digas—dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. Tenía cara de aburrido, pero Harry lo había visto reírse hacía un rato con los demás.

 **Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

— **¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Eso queremos saber todos —dijo Padma Patil, sentada en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a Terry, quien asintió.

— **No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

—Claro, eso es lo mejor que se le puede decir a un niño de once años para que deje de meterse en asuntos que no le convienen —dijo la profesora McGonagall rodando los ojos, aunque Harry vio que sonreía.

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

—Odio esos cacharros —se quejó Zacharias Smith desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

—Creo que a la mayoría de gente no le gustan —respondió Hannah Abbott con compasión. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville asintió con ganas.

 **Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

 **A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos**.

—Eso no es bueno para tus ojos —le reprochó la señora Weasley.

—No importa, mamá —dijo Ron. —De todas formas ya apenas ve nada.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Harry. —Mi vista no es tan mala.

—Nooo, que vaaa —Ron rodó los ojos. —Por eso aquella vez que no encontrabas tus gafas acabaste poniéndote el uniforme del revés y metiéndote al baño de las chicas.

—Solo fue una vez—se quejó Harry mientras todos se reían.

 **En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde**.

Charlie volvió a fruncir el ceño.

 **Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

— **Nunca lo he sabido —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—De todas las preguntas que podías hacer, ¿le preguntas eso? —dijo Ginny, incrédula.

—Las estalactitas se forman por el goteo de agua desde el techo hacia el suelo —contestó Hermione rápidamente. —Las estalagmitas aparecen al revés: crecen desde el suelo hacia el techo debido al agua que cae de las estalactitas.

—La respuesta de Hagrid fue más divertida—informó Harry con una sonrisa. —Pero gracias de todas formas, seguía sin saberlo.

Hermione le sonrió.

— **Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

—Sí que es verdad que la suya fue más divertida —rió Hermione.

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

—Pobrecito —dijo Luna, mirando a Hagrid con compasión.

 **Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños** _ **knuts**_ **de bronce.**

— **Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

En el Gran Comedor, muchos miraban a Harry con la boca abierta. Una cosa era ser conscientes de que Harry tenía mucho dinero, y otra muy distinta era leer sobre las montañas de monedas que tenía.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, sobre todo al saber que los Weasley estaban escuchando todo eso.

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

—Que se atrevan —gruñó Sirius.

 **¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry?**

—Pero si ni siquiera le dan de comer lo suficiente, ni le compran ropa —gimió Molly Weasley, consternada.

 **Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía**.

Harry miró de reojo a Ron, queriendo saber su reacción, pero el chico no parecía afectado para nada. A Harry le tranquilizó pensar que Ron había madurado y que no le tendría tanta envidia por tener todo ese oro.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

— **Las de oro son galeones —explicó—. Diecisiete** _ **sickles**_ **de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve** _ **knuts**_ **equivalen a un** _ **sickle**_ **, es muy fácil. Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. —Se volvió hacia Griphook—. Ahora, por favor, la cámara setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

— **Una sola velocidad —contestó Griphook.**

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

Muchos rieron, habiendo sentido lo mismo que Hagrid cuando habían ido a sacar dinero.

 **El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello**.

—Eso es peligroso—le regañó Hermione.

—Um… ¿lo siento? —se medio disculpó Harry con una sonrisa tímida.

Hermione solo rodó los ojos y sonrió.

 **La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

— **Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

—Ugh, qué desagradable —se quejó Alicia Spinnet.

— **¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? — quiso saber Harry.**

— **Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna**.

A Harry le hicieron mucha gracia las caras de horror que se formaron a lo largo de todo el comedor, pero contuvo la risa para evitar parecer un psicópata.

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas,**

En el comedor, también estaban muchos inclinándose hacia delante, ansiosos por saber qué era ese asunto tan secreto de Hogwarts.

 **pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía**.

—¿Cómo? —dijeron muchos.

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo**.

La confusión ahora fue incluso mayor. Muchos miraron a Harry, Ron y Hermione, quienes pusieron sus mejores caras de póker.

 **Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

Hagrid le guiñó un ojo, sabiendo la cantidad de cosas que averiguó después.

— **Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino; será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada —dijo Hagrid.**

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

—Ni se te ocurra gastártelo todo —le advirtió Hermione.

—¿Te das cuenta de que, si lo hubiera hecho, daría igual lo que me digas ahora porque ya habría pasado? —respondió Harry. La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido.

— **Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme —dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»—. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. —Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.**

La señora Weasley parecía dividida entre regañar a Hagrid por dejar solo a Harry o compadecerse del semi-gigante.

 **Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

— **¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar—.**

—Esa mujer está ciega —dijo Pansy con malicia. La cantidad de miradas asesinas del género femenino estudiantil que le cayeron encima hicieron que se le quitaran las ganas de volver a abrir la boca en un rato.

 **Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas por un instante, sin que nadie lo notara.

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra**.

—¿Rostro pálido y puntiagudo? Suena a Malfoy —dijo Angelina. Harry asintió.

 **Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

— **Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

— **Sí —respondió Harry.**

— **Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico.**

—No puede ser —dijo Ginny con sorpresa. —¿Estás teniendo una conversación civilizada con Malfoy?

—Bueno, no es que saliera muy bien —admitió Harry. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que en la mesa de Slytherin se estaba teniendo la misma conversación.

—¿Estás teniendo una conversación normal con Potter? —dijo Pansy con incredulidad, mirando a Draco como si nunca lo hubiera visto bien. Draco bufó.

—Todavía no sabía quién era, Pansy— respondió él, tranquilizando a la chica. —No voy por ahí mirando a ver quién tiene una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente para saber su identidad.

Tanto ella como Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír.

 **Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

Algunos profesores miraron mal a Malfoy, quien los ignoró completamente.

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

—¿QUÉ? —esto no podía ignorarlo. Malfoy se levantó de su asiento, hecho una furia. —¡Potter! ¿Me estás comparando con ese _muggle_ asqueroso?

—Te estabas portando como un niño mimado, Malfoy —respondió Harry tranquilamente, disfrutando de la cara de furia de Draco. —No es mi culpa que tengáis tanto en común.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —saltó Pansy a defender a Draco, quien le hizo un gesto de que se callara.

—Al menos yo tengo padres que me den caprichos, Potter —dijo con malicia, haciendo que muchas personas a lo largo del comedor resoplaran del shock.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que acabar con el mismo tema, Malfoy? —dijo Dean. —Ya sabemos que tienes poca imaginación, no necesitas seguir demostrándolo.

—Suficiente —intervino Snape antes de que Malfoy pudiera contestar. —10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar a un alumno.

—Y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por lo mismo —añadió McGonagall.

—Si esto sigue así, nos vamos a quedar todos sin puntos —se quejó Ron. Ernie decidió seguir leyendo.

— **¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

— **No —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Juegas al menos al** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

— **No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

Las caras de horror volvieron de nuevo, esta vez dirigidas a Harry.

—No me puedo creer…

—Que no supieras lo que es el quidditch —dijeron Fred y George con fingido dolor.

—¿En serio no lo sabías? —preguntó Seamus con los ojos como platos.

—Para los _muggles_ , el mejor deporte es el fútbol —sonrió Dean.

—Sigo sin entender por qué les gusta. Solo son unos cuantos tíos corriendo detrás de una pelota que ni siquiera vuela. ¡Y no hay escobas! —se quejó Seamus.

—Es mucho más interesante de lo que crees —protestó el chico. —Le expliqué las normas a Ginny e incluso ella admitió que no estaba tan mal. ¡Y sabes que a ella le encanta el quidditch!

—¿En serio dijiste que el fútbol no está tan mal? —preguntó Ron, escéptico. Ginny solo se encogió de hombros antes de susurrar.

—Lo dije para que se callara. La verdad es que el quidditch es mil veces más interesante, pero no se lo digáis a él —les guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y seguir asintiendo a lo que decía Dean sobre el fútbol, todavía discutiendo con Seamus.

— **Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

— **No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

— **Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí.**

—La mía también y mira—se rió Sirius.

 **¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

Hubo una oleada de miradas asesinas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, todas ellas dirigidas a Malfoy, quien sonrió y las ignoró completamente.

— **Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

Algunos rieron, los que no estaban ocupados mirando mal a Malfoy.

— **¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

— **Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

— **Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—Te estás luciendo, Malfoy —dijo Fred con sorna.

— **Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

— **Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

— **Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—Así que así empezó todo —suspiró Hermione. —Si creyera en esas chorradas de la adivinación y del destino, diría que estabais destinados a odiaros. En serio, ¿qué probabilidades había de que fuerais al callejón Diagón justo el mismo día?

— **¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

—Madre mía, no podríais haber empezado con peor pie —dijo Hannah Abbott, sorprendida de la cantidad de cosas que estaban yendo mal en esa primera conversación.

— **Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

"Ni con él ni con nadie", pensó Harry.

— **Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—¿En serio? Eres idiota —dijo, para sorpresa de Harry, una chica de Slytherin. No había hablado nunca con ella, pero sabía que era hermana de Daphne Greengrass. Malfoy hizo que la ignoraba, pero Harry vio que sus mejillas se habían tornado algo rosas.

— **Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

— **Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

— **Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

—Oh, justo en el mejor momento—se lamentó Seamus, sonriendo con sorna.

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

— **Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

—Por desgracia —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Harry y Draco se miraron con horror antes de mirar cada uno a un extremo del comedor, evitando mirarse a toda costa. Algunos soltaron risitas, aunque casi todas sonaban femeninas.

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

—Mmm… qué hambre —se quejó Ron. Harry se empezaba a preguntar si a Ron le iba a dar hambre cada vez que se mencionara algo de comer. Al pobre probablemente le daría algo cuando llegara el banquete de Halloween.

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

— **Nada —mintió Harry**.

—No tienes por qué mentir, Harry —dijo Hagrid amablemente. —Si algo te molesta o necesitas hablar sobre lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo.

—Gracias—dijo Harry con honestidad.

 **Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir. Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

— **Hagrid, ¿qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

— **Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **!**

— **No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

— **... y dijo que la gente de familia de** _ **muggles**_ **no deberían poder ir...**

—Chivato —murmuró Malfoy por lo bajo, pero nadie lo oyó.

— **Tú no eres de una familia** _ **muggle**_ **. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de** _ **muggles**_ **. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

— **Entonces ¿qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

— **Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos.** **Es...**

—El mejor deporte del mundo —terminó Lee Jordan con entusiasmo.

—Vaya, acabas de sonar como Wood—le dijo George.

—Hablando de Wood, ¿dónde estará? —se preguntó Fred.

—¿No estaba con ese equipo de _quidditch_ profesional? —dijo Angelina-

—Sí, pero seguro que sale en este libro y en los siguientes —dijo Fred. —¿No debería estar aquí también?

—Pero ya no estudia aquí —respondió Alicia Spinnet.

—Yo también creo que debería estar aquí — dijo Katie Bell. —Seguro que sale mucho cada vez que haya un partido de _quidditch_. ¿Tú qué opinas, Harry?

Harry lo pensó un momento. No le hacía gracia que más gente viniera a escuchar su vida, pero era Oliver Wood, iba a salir bastantes veces y seguro que le hacía ilusión leer los partidos (porque Harry estaba seguro que, en un libro sobre su vida, era imposible que hubieran dejado los partidos de _quidditch_ fuera).

—Sí, yo también creo que debería estar aquí — dijo Harry finalmente.

—Me alegra oír eso —dijo la voz extraña del encapuchado. Al oírla, todo el comedor se giró al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, donde estaba el encapuchado de antes, y a su lado…

—¡Oliver! —dijo Katie Bell con una gran sonrisa. Ciertamente, ahí estaba, de pie junto al desconocido. El año fuera le había sentado muy bien a Oliver, quien estaba más bronceado que antes y parecía más fuerte de lo que estaba antes de irse de Hogwarts.

—Muy buenas a todos —saludó el ex-alumno, devolviendo la sonrisa. El encapuchado le hizo un gesto y Oliver se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se sentó entre Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Aprovechando la distracción, el encapuchado salió del comedor otra vez.

—Vaya, Harry. Tienes el poder de hacer que venga cualquiera —dijo George medio en broma. En realidad, todos estaban algo perplejos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Oliver, ¿sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí? —le preguntó Angelina.

—Leer la vida de Harry —respondió él simplemente. —Ayer un encapuchado vino a mi entrenamiento de _quidditch_ y me dijo que… bueno, que estabais todos leyendo unos libros para derrotar A-Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Que los libros eran sobre la vida de Harry, que yo también tenía que leerlos… en fin, el caso es que me llevaron a una habitación en _nosedonde_ y esta mañana me he leído unos cuantos capítulos.

Se giró para mirar a Harry.

—No me puedo creer que vivieras sin saber lo que es el _quidditch_ —dijo con cara de dolor. Parecía que le dolía incluso pensar en la posibilidad de vivir sin _quidditch_.

—¿Dices que te llevaron a esa habitación ayer? —preguntó Harry, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Sí, ayer por la tarde —añadió Oliver, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Había más gente en esa habitación? —siguió preguntando Harry.

—No, estaba yo solo — Oliver parecía algo confundido. —¿Por qué?

—Porque dijimos que estaría bien que estuvieras aquí, y de pronto apareciste —contestó Harry, antes de decir en voz más alta. —Estaría bien que Viktor Krum estuviera aquí también.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué él? —se quejó Ron, aunque fue una queja inútil, ya que no apareció ningún encapuchado con Viktor de la mano. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo —dijo simplemente, ignorando las quejas de Ron. Vio a Hermione rodar los ojos y decidió volver a centrarse en la lectura, aunque el comedor al completo estaba algo confundido con eso de que se hubiera añadido una persona más así de la nada.

 **como el fútbol en el mundo** _ **muggle**_ **, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

—No es tan difícil —se quejó Oliver por lo bajo.

— **¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

— **Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

—¡Hey! —se quejaron algunos, mirando a Hagrid con caras de incredulidad, como si los hubiera traicionado.

—Iba a decir "pero no lo son" —se excusó Hagrid. Todos sabían que probablemente así era, así que dejaron de mirarlo mal.

— **Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

—Oh, venga ya —se quejó Harry cuando todas las miradas de los Hufflepuff ofendidos se trasladaron a él. —¿No estáis escuchando? De Hufflepuff solo había escuchado que "algunos dicen que son unos inútiles", ¡no sabía nada!

—Y si tuvieras que elegir estar en otra casa aparte de Gryffindor, ¿cuál elegirías? —preguntó Zacharias Smith.

Harry lo pensó detenidamente unos segundos.

—Ni idea— acabó confesando. —Me gusta Gryffindor.

Los leones aplaudieron, mientras que el resto de las casas (excepto Slytherin) miraban a Harry con comprensión. Ellos tampoco tenían muy claro a dónde irían de no estar en sus propias casas.

— **Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—.**

Las serpientes sisearon.

—Eso nunca—se quejó Nott.

 **Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

—Pff— bufó Hermione. Harry la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No me extraña que le tuvieras tanta rabia a Slytherin antes incluso de venir a Hogwarts —dijo la chica, que dirigió entonces su mirada hacia Hagrid. —Si Hagrid no te hubiera dicho eso, quizá no habrías odiado tanto a Slytherin.

—Lo habría acabado averiguando de todas formas—dijo Ron, pero Harry se quedó pensativo. Hermione tenía razón: si Hagrid nunca le hubiera dicho eso sobre Slytherin, él no habría tenido motivos para odiar esa casa. Y en esa situación… no le habría pedido al sombrero que no le pusiera allí. Con una punzada de pánico, se dio cuenta más que nunca de lo cerca que había estado de ser un Slytherin.

—Pues me alegro de que Hagrid me dijera eso —dijo por lo bajo, de forma que solo los que estaban más cerca lo escucharon. Dichas personas lo miraron con curiosidad, pero él les hizo un gesto de que luego se enterarían. Algo que, por otra parte, también le ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al saber que podría haber ido a Slytherin? Harry suspiró al darse cuenta de la cantidad de cosas incómodas que iba a tener que leer frente a todo el mundo.

— **¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

— **Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros.**

Hermione asintió varias veces, pensando con afecto en la primera vez que había visitado esa tienda.

 **Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara** _ **Hechizos y contrahechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus**_ _ **enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de**_ _ **Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)**_ **, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

— **Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley.**

Muchos rieron.

— **No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo** _ **muggle**_ **, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales —dijo Hagrid—. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre)**

—¡Ala! —saltó Hermione. —Tienes dinero por primera vez y lo primero que haces es querer comprar un caldero de oro.

—Tenía once años —se excusó Harry mientras Seamus, Dean, Ginny y Ron se reían.

 **pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.**

Algunos hicieron muecas de asco.

 **En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo. Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco** _ **knuts**_ **la cucharada).**

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry.**

— **Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

— **No tienes que...**

—Aww, qué adorable —dijo Romilda Vane, haciéndole ojitos a Harry, quien trató de ignorarla tanto a ella como a las risitas mal disimuladas de Ron.

— **Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

Neville hizo una mueca y sonrió tímidamente.

 **y no me gustan los gatos, me hacen estornudar**.

Hermione bufó.

 **Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

—Esa lechuza es preciosa —escuchó que Parvati le susurraba a Lavender. Harry sonrió, estaba completamente de acuerdo con ellas.

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

Los "awws" de muchas chicas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que Harry tuviera que luchar contra sí mismo para no sonrojarse.

— **Ni lo menciones —dijo Hagrid con aspereza—. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos**.

Muchos gruñeron. Cualquiera que hubiera mirado en los ojos de Molly en aquel momento, se habría dado cuenta de que la mujer se había propuesto hacerle el suéter más suave y bonito del universo para la próxima Navidad.

 **Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor.**

 **Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

—Como todos— sonrió Colin, emocionado al recordar el momento en el que él fue a comprarla.

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.**

 **Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar.**

 **Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta**.

—Yo también me sentí así en esa tienda—confesó Ron. Inmediatamente todos alrededor confesaron haber sentido lo mismo.

— **Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

 **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

 **Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

—"Brillaban como lunas"… qué descripción tan bonita para algo tan siniestro —rió Ginny.

— **Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

— **Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.**

Snape rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que hasta Ollivander iba a caer rendido ante los arrogantes pies de Potter.

— **No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

—Ya van dos personas que te lo dicen y aún no has entrado a Hogwarts —dijo Ron.

 **Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

Los recuerdos le impactaron a Snape como si un tren atropellara su alma. Lily, levitando una caja de plumas de azúcar para que él cogiera una. Lily, sonriendo la primera vez que consiguió hacer el encantamiento _aguamenti_. Lily, mirándole con odio aquel día en el que la perdió…

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Si alguien podía controlar sus sentimientos, ese era él. Definitivamente no iba a perder los papeles delante de todo el comedor solo por una estúpida frase de un libro estúpido sobre un estúpido y arrogante muchacho que no se parecía en nada a su madre.

"Excepto en sus ojos", le dijo una pequeña voz en su mente, esa voz que él siempre intentaba acallar. Se forzó a sí mismo a seguir escuchando la lectura.

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

— **Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

McGonagall asintió, orgullosa de su alumno.

 **Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz. Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

— **Y aquí es donde...**

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

—Qué maleducado —se quejó Alicia Spinnet.

— **Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

A algunos les dieron escalofríos. Harry se empezó a poner nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría cuando supieran que su varita y la de Voldemort eran hermanas?

 **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

— **¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

— **Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

— **Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron — dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

— **Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

— **Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

—No, qué va —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica.

— **Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

Umbridge abrió la boca para volver a señalar la ilegalidad de todo el asunto, pero pareció decidir que ya la habían mandado a callar suficientes veces por ese tema.

— **Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

— **Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

— **Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola**.

—¿Entre las fosas nasales? Ew —dijo Parvati, aunque soltó una risita.

 **El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

— **Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry. Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor** ,

—Creo que todos nos sentimos algo tontos al probar varitas —le sonrió Tonks. —Yo tuve que probar muchísimas antes de conseguir la mía. Encima me tropecé con una de las estanterías y… bueno, el caso es que no fue muy agradable.

Todos los que la habían oído se echaron a reír, incluso ella misma.

 **pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

— **Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

— **No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio. Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—Le gustan los retos —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

— **Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible**.

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

—¡Gryffindor! —gritaron algunos al darse cuenta de los colores de las chispas.

 **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

— **¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

A Harry se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

— **Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

— **Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

El silencio en el comedor fue absoluto. Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera parecía que estuvieran respirando.

—¿Cómo? —acabó preguntando ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, quien miraba a Harry con sorpresa.

—Eh… sigue leyendo, Ernie —dijo Harry. No sabía qué podía decirles a todos los demás.

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

— **Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

El comedor seguía en shock. Poco a poco, se empezaron a escuchar algunos murmullos, hasta que de pronto Umbridge se levantó de su asiento y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

—¿¡Ven lo que digo!? ¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Potter es peligroso! —parecía eufórica. —Su varita es la hermana de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. ¡Tienen casi la misma varita! ¡¿No se da cuenta, señor ministro, de que eso es una señal clarísima de que Potter es el siguiente…?

—¿El siguiente qué? —interrumpió Harry, poniéndose en pie. Estaba harto. —¿El siguiente mago oscuro? ¿El siguiente Voldemort?

Todo el mundo se estremeció al oír ese nombre.

—Te atreves a decir su nombre… porque no le temes, porque tú vas a ser su sucesor —aventuró Umbridge, triunfante. Parecía al borde de la histeria. —Todas las mentiras que has contado… son todas para tu propio beneficio. ¡Pretendes seguir lo que Quien-Tú-Sabes no pudo terminar!

—Claro, soy el heredero de Voldemort—dijo Harry con tanto sarcasmo como pudo. —Me hago amigo de nacidos de _muggles_ para que no sospechéis que en realidad os odio a todos y os quiero aniquilar.

—¡Él no pudo matarte! —siguió gritando Umbridge. —¿¡Qué clase de bebé es capaz de derrotar al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos?! Eres.. eres… has sido su sucesor desde el principio.

Para desgracia de Harry, algunos alumnos parecían estar encontrándole sentido a todas las chorradas que Umbridge estaba gritando. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, no es que nunca lo haya ocultado, ¿no? —intervino Ron, poniéndose en pie también. —Obviamente es un mago oscuro en prácticas. Solo le falta el apodo terrorífico para convertirse en el mago más malo de todos los magos malos del mundo.

—Sí, habrá que pensar algo guay... —dijo Fred, con cara pensativa. —¿Qué os parece… El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Matarnos-A-Todos?

—No, no. Demasiado largo —dijo George. —Mejor El-Niño-Que-Nos-Odia-A-Todos.

—Es tan largo como el otro —dijo Angelina. —Si lo queréis acortar, ¿por qué no "El Niño Oscuro"?

—¡Basta! ¡Este es un asunto muy serio! —gritó Umbridge, pero los Gryffindor no le hacían ni caso.

—Es mi apodo, ¿no debería decidirlo yo? —se unió Harry, aliviado de que las personas que le importaban se lo estuvieran tomando a broma.

—No te ofendas, Harry, pero no creo que tu gusto en nombres sea el más… acertado —dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry, indignado.

—Llamaste "Pelirrosa" a ese micropuff que te encontraste en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¡Tiene el pelo rosa! —protestó Harry.

—Entonces tendremos que llamarte El-Niño-Que-Tiene-El-Pelo-Oscuro —dijo George. Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en risas.

—Oscuro… ¿como una pizarra cuando anochece? —añadió Fred. Ginny soltó un gritito ahogado antes de pegarle una patada a su hermano por debajo de la mesa.

—Mejor te ponemos otro nombre —dijo Ginny rápidamente. —Podrías ser…

—¡No! —la interrumpió Ron. —Ni se te ocurra ponerle tú el nombre, Ginny. Eres incluso peor que Harry para eso.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo ella, ofendida.

—¡Llamaste Pig a Pig! —se excusó él.

—¡Se llama Pigwigdeon, idiota! —replicó ella.

—¡Basta ya! —se metió Molly. —Ginny, no llames idiota a tu hermano. Y Ron, no te metas con ella.

—¡Si yo no he hecho nada! —se quejó Ron. Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

—En serio, imagina si Harry y Ginny tuvieran que ponerle nombre a algo juntos —dijo Fred. —Entre los dos crearían el nombre más feo de la historia.

Harry y Ginny bufaron, indignados.

—Ya es suficiente —chilló Umbridge, harta de que todos hubieran dejado de hacerle caso.

—Sí, Dolores. Ya es suficiente —intervino Dumbledore seriamente. —Así que le ruego que se siente de nuevo y deje que la lectura continúe.

—Pero… —la profesora quería seguir insistiendo en su teoría del mago tenebroso Harry Potter, pero los pocos que antes parecían estar encontrándole lógica a sus argumentos ahora ya no parecían interesados. Harry se dio cuenta que el ver cómo sus amigos se reían de él y le ponían motes absurdos había hecho que se dieran cuenta de que no era más que un chico normal, e inmediatamente sintió una oleada de afecto hacia todos ellos. Ernie, viendo que todo el mundo había vuelto a su sitio, siguió leyendo.

 **Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.**

 **Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío. Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry**.

—Qué monada—dijo Lavender, sonriendo a Harry, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba que adularan a Hedwig.

 **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

— **Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren —dijo.**

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico.**

Harry no lo vio, pero Molly le envió a Hagrid una mirada que claramente le agradecía por asegurarse de que Harry comía bien ese día. Hagrid asintió levemente, de forma que solo ella podría haberse dado cuenta de que era una respuesta.

 **Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

—Normal —dijo Hermione con comprensión.

— **¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso —dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

— **Todos creen que soy especial —dijo finalmente—. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

La mayoría de personas no se sorprendió mucho al leer eso, ya que habían llegado a comprender que a Harry no le gustaba ser famoso. Sin embargo, algunas personas entraron en un completo shock, entre ellas Snape, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Potter era inseguro? ¿Potter no se creía especial? Le parecía una idea tan absurda que inmediatamente decidió rechazarla. Seguro que cuando llegó a Hogwarts se volvió un arrogante como su padre.

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

— **No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

—Gracias, Hagrid—dijo Harry con honestidad, sonriendo al guardabosques, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

— **Tu billete para Hogwarts —dijo—. El uno de septiembre, en King's Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme...**

—¡Al fin! —saltó Sirius. Algunos, que se habían olvidado de que seguía ahí, pegaron un salto. —Al fin algún adulto le ofrece algo de ayuda con esos estúpidos _muggles_. Gracias, Hagrid.

—No hay de qué —dijo Hagrid, sonriendo con orgullo y afecto tanto hacia Harry como hacia Sirius.

 **Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

—Aquí termina el capítulo —dijo Ernie Macmillan, dejando el libro en la tarima con un suspiro. Había sido un capítulo eterno.

—¿Qué os parece si hacemos una pausa para estirar las piernas y descansar la mente? —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **Hasta aquí llega :D Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios, así como los errores que veáis o lo que queráis :3 Vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para la historia! Es más, en este cap iba a pasar algo que no ha pasado porque alguien en los reviews no quiso que pasara, y pensándolo bien a mí también me gusta más que no pase :D**

 **Nunca sabréis de lo que hablo. O sí. Quién sabe. XD**

 **En fin, respuestas!**

Love Malfoy: Jo, no hay galletas rellenas para mí? ni siquiera si incluyo el wolfstar? XD Y sí, me gustan juntos, aunque también me gusta Lupin con Tonks, pero es que Lupin y Sirius juntos… ksjdlaksjd XD En fin, que aquí hay un triángulo amoroso. Awww ese per-fect me alegró el día :3 Lo de no subir dos caps por semana (aún) no es tanto por inspiración sino por tiempo. Hay que dedicarle horas a cada cap, pero por eso estoy intentando acumular capítulos antes de empezar a subir más seguido :3 Me alegra que te guste cómo está quedando :D Y… sí, tu adulación ayuda :P All the love for you! Oh wait, respuesta al review del último cap XD: siento la espera, pero era o eso o dejaros sin capítulo toooda la semana XD Me alegra que te guste la entrada triunfal de sirius :D Me apunto esos libros de los que habláis para leermelos cuando pueda :3 Lo de la adulación ya ves que funciona XDD Oww soy tu bae? :3 *te manda galletitas y peluches suaves y adorables* P.D.: mmm pastel de calabaza *.*

PadsGZ12: wiii corazones gays para todos XD Sobre la identidad de los encapuchados… dentro de poco se sabrá uno definitivamente :D Ooh entiendo tu dilema… Teddy es amor, pero el wolfstar… aish aish aish. Lo de la sexualidad de charlie… no sé, no es de especial importancia para el fic XD Así que no sé lo que haré, si es que tengo que hacer algo. Oh, cuando escribiste eso Sirius aún era un perro.. sorpresa! :D Nuestro querido canuto tenía que presentarse a lo grande XD Sí, es un error que veo mucho, por eso estoy intentando que las reacciones sean lo más realistas posibles… haciendo que estén incómodos son Sirius pero que no puedan hacerle nada por lo que dijo el encapuchado, y eso. Pueees no recuerdo si ese día publiqué a medianoche, creo que sí XD y hoy igual. Ah, la vida del escritor de fanfiction, que poco dormimos XD Oooh eres Dory? Entonces eres adorable. Toma una galletita rellena (de esas del libro que no he leído pero que me apunto para leer XD). Hobbies… escribir :P Aparte de eso, las manualidades :D En fin, abrazos for you! :3

guest: lo siento, ganó por la lógica de sus argumentos XD Gracias por comentar! Y de verdad que lo siento.

onixia32: hola! :D Es una de las opciones lógicas, pero tendrás que esperar para ver quiénes son en realidad… :P Gracias por comentar! :3

Valkyria15: hola! :3 Aww me alegra que te haya enganchado :D Comprendo demasiado bien ese sentimiento de exasperación de que estas historias siempre queden sin terminar, por eso mismo la estoy escribiendo :3 Completamente de acuerdo contigo: Umbridge es el personaje más… más…. odioso… horrible… malvado… de toda la saga. También es la que más odio (y creo que se nota en el fic XD no sé cuantas veces la he hecho cambiar de color o la he mandado a callar). Me alegra que aceptes lo del romione. Veo que hay muchos fans del dramione en el fandom en español, es increíble XD nunca había conocido a tantos de golpe. Oooh tengo decidido exactamente cómo van a ir las cosas con Percy. No sabes la cantidad de escenas que estoy deseando escribir XD Sí, los Weasley son los mejores :3 Según Pottermore yo también soy de ravenclaw! :D No importa cuantas veces haga el test, siempre me sale el mismo resultado. Lamentablemente, no tengo nada de ravenclaw, porque no quedaban camisetas de mi talla (solo quedaban dos y eran enormes). Así que me tuve que "conformar" con una cami de gryffindor y otra de slytherin… y otra con las cuatro casas, y otras dos con todo hogwarts :D Tengo demasiado HP en mi armario XD Así que puedes estar tranquila, no eres la única friki obsesa XD Adoro los reviews largos, no te cortes :D Besos… eléctricos? Pikachu? D: En fin, besos también para ti! Gracias por tu comentario! :D

Mar91: hola! :D Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo y mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por comentar! :3 Y sobre el segundo comentario, estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor es ignorarla (a los monstruos no mirar XD y así solitos desaparecen). Bye!

phoenix1993: jajajaja actualizado :D Gracias por tu comentario :3 YYY por el siguiente también XD Me alegra que te guste *.* Saludos!

rebeycr9: hi! es muy probable que haya algo de slash, porque no soy capaz de controlar mis instintos shippeadores de slash y todos vosotros no estáis ayudando a controlarlos XD Eres libre de mandar a los Lestrange a torturar a los Dursley, siempre y cuando lo grabes y me lo envíes por email. Sobre los encapuchados… todavía nadie ha dado con la identidad de los cinco XD En fin, un saludo para ti :3 Segundo review XD: me gusta la idea de lo de la marca tenebrosa,es una forma muy simple de demostrar su inocencia. Jajajaja oh dios, Harry definitivamente tiene que preguntarle eso a sirius, el pobre puede haber cogido cualquier enfermedad rara después de morder a esa cosa! Al menos no mordió a Umbridge, ahí sí que habría muerto al instante DX Ahora sí, me despido XD

eliascastillopoveda: hola! :D La pareja de Harry x Luna siempre me ha gustado, pero por motivos de lógica del fic el chiquillo tiene que acabar con Ginny XD Además de que me gustan más, aunque entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. En algunos sentidos, Luna es perfecta para Harry XD En fin, gracias por comentar!

Yasuri Tsuki: hola! :3 Me alegra que te gustara lo de sirius, es una parte que considero importante y me alegra que os haya gustado cómo ha quedado :D Quise manejarlo de la forma más realista posible. Sí, lo de harry casamentero yo tampoco lo esperaba XD Al pobre Harry se le va la cabeza sin que se de cuenta. Oooh gracias por avisarme de los errores! Tranquila, no has sonado nada ruda, al contrario! De verdad, gracias, ahora mismo los corrijo los dos (mientras me tiro de los pelos porque alkdjalkd cómo he podido equivocarme en eso XD). Me gusta que me digáis estas cosas, prefiero tener que corregir la historia cien veces a tenerla llena de errores de ese tipo. Lo de la hufflepuff/ravenclaw tiene explicación: al principio iba a ser una hufflepuff, pero en mi mente siempre fue una ravenclaw XD Por eso después siempre la nombré así y así seguirá en caps futuros, así que editaré el que pone hufflepuff y arreglado. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar! :3

Guest: eres el mismo guest que antes? Como no puedo saberlo, te respondo aparte XD Y te digo lo mismo que en el otro review: lo siento por lo del dramione, pero en esta historia tiene más lógica el romione. De nuevo, lo siento! Gracias por comentar! :3

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **Hasta el domingo que viene! :D**


	7. El viaje desde el andén 9 y tres cuartos

**Hola a todos! Sí, he tardado un día de más en actualizar… sorry. Es lo que pasa en vacaciones, que no sabes ni en qué día vives XD En fin, aquí tenéis otro capítulo LARGUÍSIMO. En serio, vuelve a llegar a las 60 páginas de word. Y el siguiente cap será más largo aún porque van a pasar cositas, huhuhuhu. XD**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews, hemos pasado ya de 50! :D Y también gracias a todos aquellos que leen la historia y no comentan, que son bastantes según las estadísticas del fic XD Igualmente se agradece.**

 **Hoy no hay respuestas a los reviews porque ya voy subiendo el cap con retraso, si me pongo a responder me tocará subirlo mañana XD Así que mejor respondo a todo en el que viene :3**

 **En fin, ya no os doy la lata más. A leer! :3**

 **HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1**

— _Aquí termina el capítulo_ _—_ _dijo Ernie Macmillan, dejando el libro en la tarima con un suspiro. Había sido un capítulo eterno._

— _¿Qué os parece si hacemos una pausa para estirar las piernas y descansar la mente?_ _—_ _dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa._

Todo el mundo aceptó la propuesta con alivio. La lectura de cada capítulo se estaba haciendo eterna, lo que les obligaba a todos a quedarse sentados todo ese tiempo. Mucha gente se levantó y salió del comedor, mientras otros simplemente se reunían en grupos para seguir comentando los libros. Harry decidió que era el momento perfecto para ir a la lechucería, como llevaba pensando un rato. Leer el momento en el que Hagrid se la había regalado, recordarla dormidita en su jaula con la cabeza bajo el ala, la emoción que sintió al verla, recordar la compañía que le había hecho todos los años después en Privet Drive, donde era su única amiga… A regañadientes, Harry tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que se había puesto algo emocional, pero no tuvo reparos en echarle la culpa a los libros.

Harry les dijo a Ron y Hermione dónde iba y tuvo que repetirlo varias veces a diferentes personas antes de poder salir del comedor, porque tanto Sirius como la señora Weasley no querían dejar que se marchara. Una vez les hubo tranquilizado a todos, subió rápidamente todas las escaleras hasta la lechucería sin encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Pensó en lo agradable que era caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin tener que ir esquivando alumnos. Además, después de pasar tanto rato en el comedor con todos ellos, se agradecía el rato de silencio y tranquilidad.

Llegó a la puerta de la lechucería justo a tiempo para ver una figura siendo empujada con fuerza fuera de ella. Parado en medio del pasillo, la primera reacción de Harry fue ocultarse tras una de las armaduras que había a su izquierda. Sacó la varita, preparado para luchar en caso de que tuviera que hacerlo.

Un alumno, al que habían echado de la lechucería, estaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo. Alguien salió de la lechucería y Harry se llevó a la boca la mano que no sujetaba la varita para evitar hacer algún sonido. Era uno de los encapuchados.

—Espero que hayas aprendido la lección —dijo con voz grave. No había hechizado su voz como habían hecho anteriormente. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que esa voz le sonaba mucho.

—No tienes derecho a hacer esto—respondió con rabia el alumno que seguía en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas como si le dolieran. Levantó la cabeza en gesto de desafío y Harry pudo verle la cara. Era Nott.

—¿Ah, no? —el encapuchado sacó su varita con lentitud. Harry contuvo la respiración. —¿Sabes lo que podría hacer con esto?

Nott no respondió, pero se había puesto muy pálido de pronto.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estabas a punto de hacer? —siguió hablando el encapuchado. Harry se preguntó si, desde el suelo donde estaba Nott, éste sería capaz de verle la cara. —Estabas a punto de echar a perder todo el plan. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que podría haber muerto si yo no te hubiera encontrado, pedazo de imbécil?

La voz del encapuchado subió de volumen y Harry vio cómo apretaba los puños, tratando de controlar su rabia.

—Nadie dijo que no pudiéramos escribir a nuestros padres mientras durara la lectura, solo que no podíamos salir —desafió Nott, con más valentía de la que probablemente sentía. Esa poca valentía se esfumó cuando el encapuchado se echó a reír, con una risa fría y sarcástica que a Harry le dio escalofríos.

—Lárgate —susurró el desconocido con odio. —Y dile a tus queridos compañeros hijos de mortífagos que ni intenten hacer lo que tú querías hacer, porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable, ¿me entiendes?

Le dio una patada en las costillas. Nott gritó y luego se levantó a duras penas, mirando al encapuchado con odio, pero no contestó nada.

—¡Fuera! —gritó el encapuchado, empujándole hacia donde se encontraba Harry, que se escondió más detrás de la armadura. Nott se marchó cojeando y agarrándose las costillas. El encapuchado seguía ahí, de pie frente a la puerta de la lechucería, y Harry podía escuchar su respiración agitada. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó de pronto el desconocido, haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara. Agarró la varita con más fuerza y trató de aguantar la respiración. Con un poco de suerte, el encapuchado pensaría que habían sido imaginaciones suyas y él podría bajar de nuevo al comedor…

Una mano apareció de la nada, cogiendo a Harry por el brazo y sacándolo con fuerza de detrás de la armadura. Durante unos segundos, Harry y el encapuchado se miraron (o más bien, Harry miró a la capucha que impedía ver la cara del desconocido mientras éste lo evaluaba).

—Nott iba a chivarse de todo —dijo de pronto el encapuchado, soltando a Harry. —Iba a mandarle una carta a su estúpido padre mortífago para contarle todo esto a Voldemort. Tenía que impedirlo.

Parecía que estaba buscando la aprobación de Harry, o quizá, pensó él, solo estaba intentando justificar para sí mismo el hecho de que acababa de pegar a un alumno.

—Eh… —Harry no sabía qué decir. Por un lado, le alegraba que el desconocido hubiera impedido que Nott le contara todo a su padre. Por otro, lo que acababa de ver era más que escalofriante, especialmente porque esa voz sonaba tan…. conocida.

—Yo no voy a contarle nada a nadie—dijo Harry tímidamente. —Solo quiero ver a mi lechuza un rato.

El encapuchado se relajó visiblemente y Harry lo escuchó suspirar con alivio.

—Puedes pasar a verla, Harry —contestó el desconocido. Harry supuso que sería estúpido por su parte sorprenderse de que el encapuchado supiera quién era, teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran los que habían traído los dichosos libros.

—Gracias—murmuró Harry, antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta de la lechucería. El interior, tan oscuro como siempre, no mostraba signos de que hubiera habido una pelea allí. O quizá era porque la lechucería estaba siempre tan hecha un desastre que no se notaban los restos de la pelea. Un borrón blanco se abalanzó sobre él, posándose en su hombro.

—Hola, Hedwig —sonrió Harry. —¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

La lechuza le picó afectuosamente en el lóbulo de la oreja y Harry le acarició las plumas con suavidad.

—Realmente quieres mucho a tu lechuza, ¿eh? —Harry se giró al escuchar la voz del encapuchado, quien estaba a unos metros detrás de él, apoyado contra la pared.

Harry iba a replicar algo, pero se dio cuenta de que el tono que había usado no había sido de burla, sino al contrario.

—Sí —respondió simplemente. —Fue la segunda amiga que tuve en toda mi vida. El primero fue Hagrid.

En cualquier otra situación, no había dado tanta información sobre sí mismo, pero suponía que todo eso el encapuchado ya lo sabía. No se equivocaba.

—Lo sé —susurró el encapuchado. Seguía sin hechizarse la voz, pero ni así era capaz Harry de adivinar quién era. —Oye… te agradecería que no contaras nada de lo que has visto a nadie. Ni siquiera a Ron, Hermione o Ginny.

—¿A Ginny? —preguntó Harry, confundido. No era especialmente cercano a ella. Vio que el encapuchado se tensaba un momento, antes de reír por lo bajo.

—Sí, a Ginny. En el futuro… bueno, sois más cercanos que ahora —aunque no le podía ver la cara, Harry estaba seguro de que el desconocido estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Es la hermana de Ron, así que supongo que es posible que en el futuro acabemos pasando más tiempo juntos. Sobre todo porque me invitan mucho a ir a su casa y eso.

El encapuchado asintió y Harry tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que se divertía.

—Sí, supongo que esos veranos en la Madriguera sirvieron para algo —ante la cara de confusión de Harry, el encapuchado se echó a reír. Harry se congeló.

Esa risa….

Conocía esa risa.

El encapuchado no pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de Harry y siguió riendo.

—En fin, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Seguro que ese idiota de Nott les está diciendo a todos que alguien le ha atacado en la lechucería —ahora el encapuchado rió con sarcasmo. —¿Cuánto crees que tarden en mandar a alguien a ver si estoy aquí?

—Entonces deberías irte —dijo Harry rápidamente, recuperándose del shock. —Yo también voy a bajar ya.

Le hizo una última caricia a Hedwig y la dejó en una de las barras. Con un rápido "hasta luego", salió corriendo de la lechucería. No se dio cuenta de que corría hasta que vio que estaba ya frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. No le sorprendió ver que todo el mundo estaba en silencio y que solo una voz sobresalía entre el silencio.

—¡Lo digo en serio! ¡Uno de esos encapuchados me ha atacado! —gritaba Nott frente a todo el comedor.

—¿Qué pretendías hacer para que te tuvieran que atacar? —dijo Seamus, mirando a Nott con asco.

—Creo que es más que obvio —contestó Dean por él. —Si le atacaron en la lechucería, es porque quería enviarle una lechuza a su papi mortífago para chivarse de todo.

Nott se puso rojo de rabia.

—Mis intenciones no son el tema en cuestión —dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo, la cual era poca, ya que temblaba de ira.

—En realidad, sí lo son —intervino Hermione. —Se nos ha prohibido a todos cualquier comunicación con el exterior, especialmente con cualquiera cercano al círculo de la persona que estamos tratando de derrotar. ¡Claro que iban a impedir que le escribieras a los mortífagos!

Nott la miró con odio.

—Siéntese —dijo McGonagall con severidad. —Yo misma subiré a la lechucería para asegurarme de que está vacía y de que nadie es capaz de hacer lo que usted trataba de hacer.

Toda la mesa de Slytherin la miró con rabia, pero nadie dijo nada. Era obvio para todos que más de un alumno había tenido la intención de hacer lo mismo que Theodore Nott. Harry solo esperaba que el encapuchado hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo, ¿y si alguien ya había enviado una lechuza antes de que el encapuchado llegara?

La profesora McGonagall salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, con cientos de miradas siguiéndola. Harry pasó a su lado al entrar de nuevo, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con sus amigos.

—Harry… —susurró Hermione con nerviosismo. —Tú también ibas a la lechucería. ¿Has visto algo?

—Eh… —Harry sopesó cuánto podía contar sin poner en peligro al encapuchado. —Vi cómo alguien echaba a Nott de la lechucería. A mí me dejó entrar a ver a Hedwig, pero se quedó allí mientras tanto. Supongo que es lógico que alguien vigilara la lechucería, ¿no?

—Y esa persona… ¿sabes quién es? ¿Se quitó la capucha? —preguntó Ron.

—No se quitó la capucha —respondió Harry secamente. Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de que no había respondido a la primera pregunta, porque si lo hacían se vería obligado a mentirles. Por suerte para él, ninguno de sus amigos siguió haciendo preguntas, sino que se dedicaron a comentar el moratón que se le estaba formando a Nott en el pómulo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora McGonagall regresó de la lechucería, afirmando que estaba vacía y que había colocado diferentes encantamientos para evitar que nadie volviera a tratar de enviar información fuera del castillo. Tras esta advertencia, durante la cual miró muy severamente a toda la mesa de Slytherin, la profesora volvió a su asiento en la mesa de profesores.

—¿Habéis descansado todos lo suficiente? —preguntó Dumbledore con jovialidad. —¿Estáis todos? Bien, bien. ¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo?

—Yo lo haré —se ofreció Terry Boot, de Ravenclaw. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado, algunos con snacks y bebidas sobre las mesas, Terry abrió el libro por la página que Dumbledore le había señalado.

—El siguiente capítulo se titula: **El viaje desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

Hubo sonrisas y gestos de emoción por todo el comedor. Harry y Ron se sonrieron, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder en este capítulo.

—Hey, ¡en este capítulo salimos! —dijo Fred con emoción. George se echó a reír.

Harry los miró a los dos, recordando de pronto las palabras del encapuchado. "Fred morirá." Le dio un escalofrío.

 **El último mes de Harry con los Dursley no fue divertido**.

—Como si alguno lo fuera—dijo Ron. Harry seguía demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para contestar.

 **Es cierto que Dudley le tenía miedo y no se quedaba con él en la misma habitación** ,

—Definitivamente eso es una mejora —dijo Sirius, quien tenía un sándwich entre sus manos. De dónde lo había sacado, Harry no tenía ni idea. Suponía que los elfos domésticos les habían llevado comida a los que la querían mientras él estaba en la lechucería.

 **y que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no lo encerraban en la alacena ni lo obligaban a hacer nada ni le gritaban.**

Sirius gruñó con la boca llena de pan.

 **En realidad, ni siquiera le dirigían la palabra**.

Ahora gruñó más fuerte, haciendo que Harry comprendiera muy bien por qué su forma de animago era la que era.

 **Mitad aterrorizados, mitad furiosos, se comportaban como si la silla que Harry ocupaba estuviera vacía**.

—Menudos inmaduros —murmuró la señora Weasley. Se escucharon comentarios similares por todo el comedor.

 **Aunque aquello significaba una mejora en muchos aspectos, después de un tiempo resultaba un poco deprimente**.

Las miradas de pena regresaron, haciendo que Harry bufara.

 **Harry se quedaba en su habitación, con su nueva lechuza por compañía. Decidió llamarla** _ **Hedwig**_ **, un nombre que encontró en** _ **Una historia de la magia**_ **.**

—¿Leíste los libros antes de venir a Hogwarts? —preguntó Ron con sorpresa y, para diversión de Harry, indignación.

—¿Qué pasa? Eran libros sobre magia, eran interesantes —Harry rió ante la expresión de indignación de Ron y de los gemelos. Hermione le sonrió con orgullo.

 **Los libros del colegio eran muy interesantes. Por la noche leía en la cama hasta tarde,**

—Se me ha caído un mito —George se tapó la cara con las manos, fingiendo sentir una profunda decepción. Fred lo miró con cara solemne. Harry no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír, a pesar de que todo el asunto del encapuchado todavía estaba demasiado reciente en su memoria. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello.

 **mientras** _ **Hedwig**_ **entraba y salía a su antojo por la ventana abierta. Era una suerte que tía Petunia ya no entrara en la habitación, porque** _ **Hedwig**_ **llevaba ratones muertos**.

Algunas personas pusieron muecas de asco, mientras otras muchas rodaban los ojos.

 **Cada noche, antes de dormir, Harry marcaba otro día en la hoja de papel que tenía en la pared, hasta el uno de septiembre.**

—Oh, eso es adorable—le sonrió Cho Chang. Harry se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Todavía lo haces? —preguntó Parvati. Harry asintió, sin esperar la oleada de "awws" que se escucharon a continuación.

—Hombre, viviendo en una casa así, cualquiera contaría los días hasta poder salir —dijo Bill, de mal humor. A Harry todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que le había afectado a Bill lo de los Dursley.

 **El último día de agosto pensó que era mejor hablar con sus tíos para poder ir a la estación de King's Cross, al día siguiente**.

—Tendrías que habérselo dicho antes —le regañó Hermione. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Me llevaron de todas formas —prefirió no decir que lo habían abandonado a su suerte en la estación, aunque sabía que después saldría en los libros.

 **Así que bajó al salón, donde estaban viendo la televisión**.

A Arthur Weasley se le iluminó la cara, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

 **Se aclaró la garganta, para que supieran que estaba allí, y Dudley gritó y salió corriendo.**

Muchos se echaron a reír. De nuevo, Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta del odio que se había generado contra los Dursley. "Y todavía no han leído lo de los barrotes", pensó con nerviosismo. Esperaba que ese detalle no lo dieran los libros, aunque ya estaba perdiendo toda esperanza de conservar algo de su privacidad.

— **Hum... ¿Tío Vernon?**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó, para demostrar que lo escuchaba.**

— **Hum... necesito estar mañana en King's Cross para... para ir a Hogwarts.**

 **Tío Vernon gruñó otra vez.**

—¿Es que no sabe comunicarse como los humanos? —se quejó Angelina.

—Se ve que estaba practicando para comunicarse con el cerdo de su hijo —dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa. —¿Qué pasó al final con la cola de cerdo? No recuerdo que la tuviera cuando fuimos a tu casa antes de los mundiales.

Harry sonrió y señaló al libro, pensando que habría estado bien que la cola hubiera sido permanente.

— **¿Podría ser que me lleves hasta allí?**

 **Otro gruñido. Harry interpretó que quería decir sí.**

— **Muchas gracias.**

—Pff, ni te dirige la palabra y encima le das las gracias —dijo Dean rodando los ojos.

 **Estaba a punto de volver a subir la escalera, cuando tío Vernon finalmente habló.**

— **Qué forma curiosa de ir a una escuela de magos, en tren. ¿Las alfombras mágicas estarán todas pinchadas?**

—¿Alfombras mágicas? —preguntó Hannah Abbott, muy confundida.

—Los _muggles_ piensan que los magos pueden volar subidos en alfombras mágicas —explicó Colin Creevey. —Como en _Aladdín_.

—¿ _Aladdín_? —repitió Ernie Macmillan con escepticismo.

—Sí, es un cuento _muggle_ —intervino Hermione. —Como _Blancanieves, la Cenicienta…_

—¿Quieres decir que los _muggles_ no tienen el cuento de _Babbity Rabbity y su Cepa Carcajeante_? —preguntó una niña de primero de Hufflepuff.

—No, los _muggles_ tienen otros cuentos —respondió Colin, sonriéndole a la niña.

—¿Y tampoco el de _El Mago y el Cazo Saltarín_? —preguntó Neville. —Me gustaba mucho ese cuento cuando era pequeño.

—No, ni siquiera había escuchado nunca ese nombre —respondió Colin. A su lado, Dennis asentía.

—¿Entonces no conocéis la _Fábula de los Tres Hermanos_? —preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry y a Hermione con sorpresa.

—No, Ron, no conocemos ninguno de los cuentos que tú conoces—dijo Harry.

—Pues deberíais conocer ese —insistió Ron. —Es el mejor cuento del mundo. Sin ofender, Neville, pero es mucho mejor que el del mago y el cazo.

Neville sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es cuestión de gustos —respondió simplemente.

—Mamá nos contaba esos cuentos cuando éramos pequeños —intervino Ginny. —¿Cómo son los cuentos _muggles_?

—Oh, están muy bien —aseguró Hermione.

—Sí, pero las películas siempre son mejores —añadió Dean. Muchos se quedaron confundidos.

—¿Películas? —preguntó Neville.

—Sí, hay veces que hacen películas de cuentos infantiles —respondió Hermione. —Las películas son… imágenes en movimiento, grabadas con unos aparatos _muggles_ o hechas por ordenador.

—¿Cómo una foto? —sugirió Lee Jordan.

—No exactamente —siguió Hermione. —Es… complicado de explicar.

—Son muchas imágenes que no se mueven, puestas una detrás de otra de forma que parezca que los personajes se mueven —intentó explicar Dean.

—¿Puedo seguir leyendo? —interrumpió Terry Boot. Ernie lo miró con compasión, sabiendo bien lo que sentía. Todo el mundo se calló, aunque las dudas de muchos nacidos de magos sobre las películas y los cuentos no se habían disipado del todo.

 **Harry no contestó nada.**

— **¿Y dónde queda ese colegio, de todos modos?**

— **No lo sé —dijo Harry; dándose cuenta de eso por primera vez**.

—Pff, Harry, ¿cómo puedes dejarlo todo para el final? —volvió a regañarlo Hermione. El chico rodó los ojos.

 **Sacó del bolsillo el billete que Hagrid le había dado—. Tengo que coger el tren que sale del andén nueve y tres cuartos, a las once de la mañana —leyó**.

—Oh—dijo Lavender. —¡Hagrid no te ha dicho como entrar al andén!

Algunos parecieron preocupados, pero Harry solo sonrió.

 **Sus tíos lo miraron asombrados.**

— **¿Andén qué?**

— **Nueve y tres cuartos.**

— **No digas estupideces —dijo tío Vernon—. No hay ningún andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—Sí que lo hay, imbécil —dijo Seamus rodando los ojos.

— **Eso dice mi billete.**

— **Equivocados —dijo tío Vernon—. Totalmente locos, todos ellos**.

Definitivamente, tío Vernon no se estaba ganando la simpatía de la gente del comedor.

 **Ya lo verás. Tú espera. Muy bien, te llevaremos a King's Cross. De todos modos, tenemos que ir a Londres mañana. Si no, no me molestaría.**

— **¿Por qué vais a Londres? —preguntó Harry tratando de mantener el tono amistoso.**

Moody asintió, satisfecho con la ligera manipulación de la situación que estaba haciendo Harry.

— **Llevamos a Dudley al hospital —gruñó tío Vernon—. Para que le quiten esa maldita cola antes de que vaya a Smeltings.**

El comedor estalló en risas. Hagrid parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, a pesar de la mirada de Umbridge, quien parecía seguir empeñada en castigar a Hagrid por utilizar magia.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó a las cinco, tan emocionado e ilusionado que no pudo volver a dormir**.

—A mí me pasó igual —confesó Dean.

—Yo me desperté a las cuatro —replicó Hermione en voz baja, sonrojándose levemente.

 **Se levantó y se puso los tejanos: no quería andar por la estación con su túnica de mago, ya se cambiaría en el tren.**

Moody volvió a parecer satisfecho con ese razonamiento.

 **Miró otra vez su lista de Hogwarts para estar seguro de que tenía todo lo necesario, se ocupó de meter a** _ **Hedwig**_ **en su jaula y luego se paseó por la habitación, esperando que los Dursley se levantaran**. **Dos horas más tarde, el pesado baúl de Harry estaba cargado en el coche de los Dursley y tía Petunia había hecho que Dudley se sentara con Harry, para poder marcharse.**

Algunos se rieron de Dudley.

 **Llegaron a King's Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación**.

Ante las caras de extrañeza de todos a su alrededor, Harry mantuvo la suya impasible. No le hacía ninguna gracia lo que sabía que se iba a leer a continuación.

 **Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

— **Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

Las miradas de rabia hacia el libro aumentaron.

 **Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

— **Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más**.

—¿CÓMO? —gritó Sirius, indignado.

 **Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

—¡SERÁN HIJOS DE…! —gritó Dean. A su lado, Seamus estaba poniéndose rojo de rabia.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a abandonar así a un niño?! —gritó Molly, enfurecida. Harry se dio cuenta de que, aunque la señora Weasley siempre había sabido que los Dursley no lo acompañaron hasta el andén, nunca le había dicho que literalmente lo habían abandonado en medio de la estación.

—Tus tíos son unos… unos… —Ron no parecía ser capaz de encontrar una palabra adecuada. Por su parte, Hermione parecía estar lista para hechizar a alguien. Ginny se había puesto del color de su pelo y Fred y George se crujian los nudillos.

—En serio, ¿cómo puedes vivir con esa gente? —preguntó Cho, consternada. Harry suspiró. En la mesa de profesores, la gente no estaba más calmada que los alumnos. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Dumbledore con tanta rabia contenida que Harry pensó que en cualquier momento sacaría su varita y le atacaría. Las profesoras Sprout y Sinistra parecían enfadadísimas, mientras que Hagrid apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que el pequeño Flitwick lo miraba con cautela. Dumbledore había vuelto a perder el brillo de sus ojos. Harry no quiso mirar ni a Umbridge ni al ministro, pero no pudo evitarlo: el ministro tenía la cabeza agachada, de forma que Harry no sabía si estaba apenado por lo que acababa de leer o si estaba así porque sentía que, con cada cosa que se leía, su carrera como ministro estaba más en peligro. Por su parte, Umbridge tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus asquerosos labios de sapo.

Entre insultos hacia los Dursley y gestos de odio, Terry Boot trató de seguir leyendo, pero le fue imposible decir más que unas pocas palabras. De nuevo, Harry tuvo que llamar al orden.

—¡Basta ya! —gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el comedor lo escuchara. —Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero os puedo asegurar que no me pasó nada porque se fueran. Es más —añadió. —Me alegro de que lo hicieran.

—¿Te alegras? —preguntó Justin, incrédulo.

—Sí —respondió Harry alegremente. —Ahora verás por qué.

Le hizo un gesto a Terry de que siguiera leyendo. El chico dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

 **Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de** _ **Hedwig**_ **. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

 **Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos**.

—Es lo más sensato —lo apoyó Kingsley. Harry le sonrió.

 **El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno.**

—Pues menuda suerte —interrumpió Hermione. —Quizá si hubiera habido otro tren a las once te habrías subido sin saber a dónde iba.

Harry rió.

—Sí, a saber dónde habría acabado.

 **Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**

Algunos miraron a Hagrid con reproche. El semi-gigante pareció avergonzado, pero se animó al ver que Harry le sonreía.

 **Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza. Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon**. **Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

—No es la entrada del callejón Diagón —dijo Ron con una sonrisa. Harry le sacó la lengua.

 **En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

— **... lleno de** _ **muggles**_ **, por supuesto...**

 **Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

Los Weasley vitorearon. Harry vio cómo Molly se sonrojaba por su descripción.

 **Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

 **Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían**.

—¿Nos espiaste? —dijo Fred con incredulidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry. —No sabía qué más podía hacer.

—No te preocupes, cielo —le tranquilizó Molly con una sonrisa amable. De pronto Harry se acordó de algo.

—Hagrid —llamó. El semi-gigante lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que te agradecía que me hubieras enseñado la palabra _muggle_? Ahí tienes la razón.

Las caras de los alumnos y de Hagrid se tornaron en expresiones de comprensión.

— **Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

—¿Cómo se te puede olvidar eso? —sonrió Arthur a su esposa, quien se sonrojó de nuevo.

— **¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

Ahora fue el turno de Ginny de sonrojarse.

— **No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero**.

Las sonrisas de los Weasley se desvanecieron al instante.

 **El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

—Qué mala suerte —se quejó Katie Bell.

— **Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

— **No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

— **Lo siento, George, cariño.**

— **Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

Muchos se echaron a reír. Incluso la señora Weasley sonrió, aunque su expresión denotaba la exasperación que sentía cada vez que los hijos hacían esa broma. Fred y George chocaron los cinco.

 **Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho? Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

 **No había nadie más.**

— **Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

—Así que así os conocisteis —sonrió Lupin. Molly, quien había vuelto a sonrojarse al volver a escuchar lo de "regordeta", asintió y miró a Harry con afecto.

— **Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.**

 **Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

Ron se puso tan rojo que Harry pensó que iba a estallar. Los que sí que estallaron fueron Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos, quienes no podían parar de reír. Dean y Seamus se unieron, así como muchos alumnos a lo largo del comedor.

—Menuda descripción—murmuró Ron, presa de la vergüenza. Harry se encogió de hombros.

— **Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

—Qué adorable —oyó que murmuraba Demelza Robins.

— **¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

— **No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

— **Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

Harry vio cómo Sirius le susurraba algo a Molly, quien hizo un gesto que claramente quería decir "de nada".

 **Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

Algunos rieron.

—Tranquilo, no te vas a chocar —rió Lee Jordan. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

—No estés tan seguro…—contestó Ron. Muchos los miraron con curiosidad, pero ellos no dijeron nada más.

 **Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

—Qué pesimista —dijo Parvati rodando los ojos.

 **Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

 **Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

 **Lo había logrado.**

Muchos le sonrieron.

 **El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.**

 **Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas para hablar con sus familiares, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar**. **Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

— **Abuelita, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

— **Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

Muchos se echaron a reír, mirando al pobre Neville, que se había sonrojado.

—¿Cuántas veces perdiste al sapo en un día? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—Demasiadas —respondió Neville. —Lo volví a perder en el tren, y al bajar del tren otra vez…

Harry rió con los demás.

 **Un muchacho de pelos tiesos estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

— **Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

—¿"Muchacho de pelos tiesos"? No está mal —dijo Lee con una sonrisa.

 **El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga cola peluda.**

—¡Lee Jordan! ¿Se puede saber qué trajiste a Hogwarts? —inquirió la profesora McGonagall, alarmada.

—No se preocupe profesora, esa criatura ya no está en el castillo —prometió Lee, lo que no ayudo mucho a calmar a la profesora, quien le prometió que tendrían una charla al final del capítulo.

 **Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a** _ **Hedwig**_ **y luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

—Inútil —dijo Malfoy, aunque Harry notó que lo dijo sin ganas. Lo más seguro era que llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar que sentía que necesitaba meterse con Harry a la primera oportunidad que se presentase.

— **¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

Molly le sonrió a los gemelos, contenta de que ayudaran a otras personas.

— **Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

— **¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

Tanto Fred como George sonrieron con emoción al ver que al fin se iban a convertir en personajes del libro.

 **Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

— **Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

— **¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry**

La sonrisa de Molly se transformó en un gesto severo.

—Espero que no le preguntarais…

Los gemelos tragaron saliva.

— **Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

— **Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

— **¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

— **Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

— **Oh, él —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

Muchos rieron, incluido Harry.

 **Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba**.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca ante eso.

—Probablemente deberíamos disculparnos por eso —empezó Fred.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, ya no nos provocas tanta impresión —siguió George.

—Sí, ahora más bien nos provocas una sutil indiferencia.

—Excepto cuando ocupa el baño de la Madriguera, ahí lo que me provoca es cierto fastidio.

—Oh, y cuando juega al ajedrez con Ron lo que me provoca es mucha pena.

—Y vergüenza ajena, que no se te olvide.

—¿Podéis parar ya? —gruñó Harry, mientras los gemelos seguían haciendo una lista de los diferentes sentimientos que Harry les provocaba, ninguno de ellos bueno. Ron se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Así es como es tener hermanos —le susurró con una sonrisa. —Así que vete acostumbrando, porque cuanto más quieres a un hermano, menos cosas bonitas le dices.

Harry se sonrojó levemente ante esa confesión de Ron de que los gemelos lo consideraban como a un hermano.

—Ronnie, ¿qué le susurras al oído a Harry? —preguntó Fred con malicia en su mirada.

—Nada que te importe.

—Sea lo que sea, has hecho que se sonroje —siguió George, sonriendo de forma perversa. —Creo que ese tipo de conversaciones es mejor tenerlas en privado, no en medio del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué tipo de conversaciones? —preguntó Harry inocentemente. Todos en la mesa lo miraron como si tuviera tres cabezas, haciendo que el pobre se encogiera un poco en su asiento.

—Harry, ¿no ves lo que intentan insinuar? —dijo Hermione, incrédula. Ante la cara de confusión de Harry, la chica bufó para ocultar una risotada.

—Tienes la mente demasiado limpia, Harry —dijo Ginny con una risita.

—No se la ensuciéis —les dijo Hermione a los gemelos, poniéndose en modo "hermana mayor". —Dejad que sea inocente un poco más.

—¿Para qué ser inocente si ser un malpensado es mucho más divertido? —preguntó un Fred sonriente. Harry, quien todavía no había pillado a qué venía toda esta conversación, le hizo un gesto a Terry para que siguiera leyendo.

 **Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

— **¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Estáis ahí?**

— **Ya vamos, mamá.**

 **Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón.**

 **Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían**.

—¡Ya estás espiándonos otra vez! —dijo George con una risotada.

—Ahí ya no tienes excusa —siguió Ginny. A Harry le alivió ver que sonreía, al igual que todos los Weasley.

—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse. Molly volvió a hacer un gesto de "de nada", sin dejar de sonreír.

 **La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

— **Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

Harry y Hermione rieron por lo bajo, mientras que Ron gruñó.

 **El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

— **Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

— **¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos**.

En el comedor, las risas y las burlas hacia Ron continuaron, haciendo que el chico le hiciera algunos gestos rudos a sus hermanos (tratando y consiguiendo que su madre no lo viera).

— **Cállate —dijo Ron.**

— **¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

El buen humor de los Weasley se esfumó de nuevo. Harry pensó que, si cada vez que Percy fuera nombrado todos iban a reaccionar así, iba a ser insoportable leer los libros.

— **Ahí viene.**

 **El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P**.

Por su parte, Percy no estaba en mucho mejor estado que su familia, sino todo lo contrario. Era consciente de que, a cada minuto que pasaba sin una disculpa, iba a ser más difícil que su familia lo perdonara, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para pedirles perdón. ¿Y si no era suficiente? ¿Y si nunca lo perdonaban ni lo aceptaban de nuevo en la familia? Sabía que, de ser así, se lo habría ganado él solito, pero eso solo hacía que fuera aún peor imaginarlo.

— **No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

— **Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

— **Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

— **O dos...**

— **Un minuto...**

— **Todo el verano...**

— **Oh, callaos —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

Los gemelos tenían expresiones muy serias en sus rostros. A Harry definitivamente no le gustaba verlos así, sin sus habituales sonrisas y bromas. De nuevo, su mente divagó hacia las palabras del encapuchado, y hacia lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Cerró los ojos un momento, dispuesto a dejar todo eso de lado para seguir la lectura.

Por suerte para él, nadie lo notó, ya que todas las personas a su alrededor estaban demasiado metidas en la confrontación con Percy. Nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero la tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Percy miraba al suelo fijamente, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia su familia. Por su parte, los gemelos tampoco miraban hacia donde estaba él, mantenían sus expresiones serias fijas en diferentes puntos del comedor. Ron se había puesto algo rojo de rabia, pero tampoco decía nada. Hermione había alargado la mano para tomarle la suya, así que Harry supuso que ese gesto había contribuido a calmarlo. Ginny también se estaba poniendo roja. Por su parte, Molly parecía a punto de llorar, mientras que Arthur tenía una expresión impasible en su rostro. Bill y Charlie parecían enfadados y miraban a sus padres y a sus hermanos con cautela, pero tampoco dijeron nada.

— **Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

— **Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

 **Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue.**

Harry vio cómo Molly se limpiaba una lágrima con la manga de la túnica. Percy tenía la carne de gallina. Tomó aire, levantó la mirada y la dirigió por un momento a su familia, pero ver las lágrimas silenciosas de su madre y las reacciones de sus hermanos no ayudó para nada a hacerle sentir mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Rápidamente volvió a bajar la mirada antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los observaba. De la mesa de Gryffindor, solo Harry vio a tiempo a dónde estaba mirando Percy.

 **Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

— **Ahora, vosotros dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

— **¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

— **Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

—Así que fue idea de vuestra madre —rió Lee. Molly empalideció.

—¿Lo hicisteis?

—Eh… fue por una buena causa —se excusó Fred.

— **No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

— **No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

Ron bufó.

—Sí, segurísimo —dijo con sarcasmo. —A ver, a ver… en primero, acabé siendo atacado por una pieza de ajedrez gigante. En segundo, terminé moviendo piedras en una cámara a kilómetros de Hogwarts con un profesor sin memoria y con mi hermana y mi mejor amigo en peligro de muerte. En tercero…

—Vale, vale—dijo Fred con una mueca.

—Lo pillamos —terminó George, que se había puesto algo pálido, al igual que su madre, quien había empalidecido aún más tras las palabras de Ron.

Por suerte para Ron, solo su familia, Harry y Hermione habían escuchado todo eso, ya que lo había dicho en voz baja.

— **Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

— **Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

 **Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

Aunque todos le habían dicho que no pasaba nada, Harry todavía se sentía avergonzado por haber espiado a los Weasley.

— **¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

— **¿Quién?**

— **¡Harry Potter!**

 **Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

— **Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

Ginny se puso más roja de lo que Harry nunca la había visto. La escuchó murmurar "madre mía…". Por algún motivo, eso le provocó mucha ternura.

— **Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico**.

Harry miró a la señora Weasley con gratitud, que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

 **¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

— **Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

—¿Iluminada? —murmuró Harry, llevándose la mano a la frente inconscientemente. —Eso faltaba, que encima brillara.

Ron soltó una risotada, que sonó muy extraña en el comedor, ya que nadie más había escuchado el comentario de Harry.

— **Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

— **Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien-tú-sabes?**

—Buena pregunta —escuchó que decía un chico de séptimo a otro. Harry rodó los ojos.

 **La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

— **Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

De nuevo, Harry volvió a agradecer a Molly con la mirada, pero no fue el único, ya que también lo hicieron Sirius, Lupin y McGonagall, esta última con un gesto con la cabeza.

— **Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

 **Se oyó un silbido.**

— **Daos prisa —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

Ginny, cuyo color había perdido un poco del rojo brillante de hacía un minuto, volvió a brillar con luz propia. Una luz muy roja.

— **No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

— **Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

— **¡George!**

— **Era una broma, mamá.**

—Nunca me lo enviasteis —les dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, aunque el tono rojo brillante seguía ahí.

—Se lo tuvimos que enviar a otra persona —contestó George.

—Pero tranquila, siempre podemos dejarte uno en la sala común.

—No, gracias —rió ella.

 **El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando. Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró**.

Ginny intentó que no se le notara lo mucho que eso la sorprendía. Harry había estado mirándola hasta que el tren había girado. Una parte de ella, aquella que estaba empeñada en acallar, estaba tremendamente feliz en aquel momento. Pero ella ya había decidido, tiempo atrás, que debía olvidar cualquier ilusión de salir con Harry. Estaba con Michael Corner y eso era lo que importaba.

 **Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—Hombre, para ser mejor que los Dursley no hace falta ser muy bueno —replicó Seamus. Ron, Neville y Dean asintieron.

 **La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

— **¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

—Oh, ese es el momento en el que os conocisteis, ¿verdad? —dijo Luna con una sonrisa. Ellos dos asintieron, sonriendo.

 **Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

Ron gruñó.

— **Eh, Ron.**

 **Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

— **Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

—¡Jordan! —volvió a gritar McGonagall. Lee tragó saliva.

— **De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

— **Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley.**

Los gemelos sonrieron e hicieron reverencias, sacando algunas risas de los estudiantes.

 **Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano.**

Muchos le sonrieron a Ron, especialmente chicas. Nadie notó la cara de molestia de Hermione.

 **Nos veremos después, entonces.**

— **Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

— **¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

 **Harry asintió.**

— **Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?**

 **Señaló la frente de Harry.**

—¡Ronald Weasley! —le regañó la señora Weasley. —¿Es que no escuchaste lo que le dije a tus hermanos? ¡Nada de preguntas incómodas!

Ron rodó los ojos.

 **Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.**

— **¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?**

— **Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

— **¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

Ahora sí que Ron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sabiendo todo lo que sabía ahora, le parecía patético haber reaccionado de esa manera al conocer a Harry.

— **Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

Muchas personas, todas aquellas que eran conscientes del color que tenía la maldición mortal, tuvieron escalofríos o hicieron muecas.

— **Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

Esta vez Molly sonrió, satisfecha de que su hijo se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y hubiera parado.

— **¿Sois una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

Ron lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Oh, el pequeño Ronnie te parecía interesante? —dijo Fred con una sonrisita.

—Claro que sí—respondió Harry rápidamente, evitando así que a los gemelos les diera tiempo a seguir con la broma. —Nunca había visto una familia de magos, ¿cómo no me iba a interesar?

— **Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

Hermione pareció sorprendida y dolida ante esa información. Al ver su cara, la señora Weasley añadió:

—El primo Phil es un squib. Hace mucho tiempo que decidió vivir como un _muggle_ y desde entonces hemos perdido el contacto totalmente —Molly se encogió de hombros. —No tiene nada que ver con que sea mago o no, simplemente nunca hemos sido cercanos.

Hermone pareció mucho más tranquila tras escuchar la explicación.

— **Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

 **Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

Malfoy y los hijos Weasley se miraron con asco.

—Definitivamente esa no es la familia que tenía en mente cuando hice aquel comentario —dijo Draco con una mueca.

—No nos compares con los Malfoy, Harry —se quejó Ron. Harry sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— **Oí que te habías ido a vivir con** _ **muggles**_ **—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

— **Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son.**

La cantidad de alumnos que asintieron a ese comentario fue inmensa.

 **Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

— **Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—.**

Todos los Weasley miraron a Ron con sorpresa. A Harry le impactó ver que hasta los gemelos parecían preocupados.

 **Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de** _ **quidditch**_ **. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero.**

—¡Ron! —Molly parecía alarmada. —Ron, cariño, no… ya no piensas así, ¿verdad?

Había un deje de súplica en su voz. Todos los demás Weasley miraban a Ron como si nunca lo hubieran visto.

—Eh…—Ron se había puesto más rojo que nunca y parecía incapaz de articular palabra.

—Ron, que tus hermanos hayan conseguido esas cosas no significa que tus logros valgan menos —dijo Arthur seriamente, aunque Harry escuchó la preocupación y el dolor en su voz.

—Eh… vale, papá —contestó Ron, evitando la mirada de todos. Era obvio que el asunto no estaba arreglado, algo que Arthur también debió notar porque dijo:

—Cuando acabe el capítulo, hablaremos sobre todo esto.

Ron hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, todavía sin mirar a sus padres ni hermanos. En realidad, su vista estaba clavada en una pequeña mancha en la mesa. Hermione estiró la mano para tomar la de Ron entre las suyas, algo que de nuevo pareció calmar un poco al chico. Harry notó por debajo de la mesa que a Ron le había dado un tic nervioso en la pierna, por lo que puso su mano con suavidad sobre su rodilla, tratando de demostrarle su apoyo. Ron ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

 **Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

Los Weasley, así como muchas personas a lo largo y ancho del comedor, miraron a Ron con más preocupación ahora, ya que la expresión del chico había demostrado por un momento un gran odio y asco. Harry suponía que, a pesar de que los Weasley estaban enterados de lo de Pettigrew, la declaración anterior del Ron del libro no les dejaba ver la causa real del repentino odio de Ron. Si Molly o Arthur hubieran mirado a Harry, habrían visto el odio en sus ojos, más potente que en los de Ron.

 **Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida**.

Sirius gruñó, haciendo que algunos se sobresaltaran. Lo bueno de ello fue que los Weasley parecieron comprender al mismo tiempo a qué venía la cara de odio de Ron. Harry vio cómo las caras de Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos se teñían de alivio.

— **Se llama** _ **Scabbers**_ **y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a** _ **Scabbers**_ **.**

Ron hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida para su repentinamente atenta familia. Por su parte, Percy empezaba a ser incapaz de mantener el semblante impasible. Por muy imbécil que hubiera sido, seguía siendo un Weasley y Ron era su hermano pequeño.

 **Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron. Parecía pensar que había hablado demasiado, porque otra vez miró por la ventanilla.**

 **Harry no creía que hubiera nada malo en no poder comprar una lechuza. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido dinero en toda su vida, hasta un mes atrás, así que le contó a Ron que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.**

—Siento haberme animado al saber eso —se disculpó Ron sinceramente. —En aquel entonces… bueno, era un tema más delicado que ahora, supongo.

—Tranquilo —le sonrió Harry, con su mano todavía en la rodilla de Ron. Hermione tampoco le había soltado la mano al pelirrojo y éste no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarla pronto.

— **... y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...**

 **Ron bufó.**

— **¿Qué? —dijo Harry.**

— **Has pronunciado el nombre de Quien-tú-sabes —dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado—. Yo creí que tú, entre todas las personas...**

—Oye —interrumpió Harry de pronto en voz alta, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él. —Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Todos los que habéis leído habéis dicho el nombre de Voldemort sin problemas.

Terry Boot se llevó la mano a la boca de la sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que acababa de hacer exactamente eso. Todos aquellos alumnos que habían leído antes parecieron entrar en shock.

—¿Veis? —siguió Harry con una sonrisa. —No pasa nada por decir el nombre. No va a aparecer Voldemort de la nada con todo su séquito de mortífagos para atacaros. Solo es un nombre.

El silencio que había inundado el comedor tras las palabras de Harry no se extinguió, haciendo que él rodara los ojos.

—Sigue leyendo, anda —pidió Harry, exasperado. Los miembros de la orden parecían divertirse.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que, fuera del comedor, en una de las aulas que no se utilizaban, un grupo de cinco personas estaba rebatiendo sus palabras.

—"No va a aparecer Voldemort". Cuando lleguen al séptimo libro, va a tener que comerse sus palabras —rió alguien.

—Sí, sí —dijo alguien de forma apresurada. —Pero vamos a centrarnos en el tema en cuestión. ¿Qué ha pasado en la lechucería?

—Al parecer, Nott quería escribir a su papi mortífago para chafarnos el plan.

—Hasta ahí llegamos todos —respondió la misma persona de antes, exasperada. —Pero, ¿quién de vosotros lo ha impedido?

Se hizo el silencio. Se miraron los unos a los otros, con caras de desconcierto.

—¿No has sido tú? —preguntó alguien a la persona a su derecha, que negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces has sido tú —señaló a otra persona.

—No, yo he estado aquí todo el rato.

—Pero…. Nott dijo que un encapuchado le había atacado. Si no hemos sido ninguno de nosotros… ¿quién ha sido?

Volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez con algo de pánico en ellas.

—Quizá algún alumno se pusiera una túnica con capucha solo para asustar a Nott e impedir que mandara la carta —sugirió alguien.

—Salieron muchos alumnos del comedor… quizá alguien vio salir a Nott y decidió seguirle.

—Es posible —accedió otra persona, pensativa. —Pero Nott dijo que esa persona estaba ya en la lechucería cuando él llegó. Si le siguió, ¿cómo consiguió llegar antes que él?

—Hay pasadizos que llevan allí.

—Pero muy pocos los conocen.

—¿Qué personas salieron del comedor?

—No pretenderás investigar a cada persona que salió, ¿verdad? Porque fueron muchísimas.

—¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Hay alguien por ahí haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros.

—Pero nos ha ayudado. A todos se nos pasó vigilar la lechucería hoy… si no hubiera estado ese desconocido ahí, quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado.

—Lo mejor será controlar a los estudiantes de forma más estricta. Tenemos que crear unas nuevas reglas para los descansos.

—Por ejemplo, prohibir que salgan en grupos de más de 10 personas—sugirió alguien.

—Y que uno de nosotros vigile cada grupo.

—En ese caso, podemos dejar salir 4 grupos de 10 personas, 40 personas en total cada vez, y que uno de nosotros se quede siempre monitorizando el comedor.

—No sé si así descubriremos quién se ha hecho pasar por uno de nosotros, pero al menos evitaremos que vuelvan a hacerlo.

—Y encima nos ahorramos más problemas como lo de la carta de Nott.

Decidieron que expondrían las nuevas reglas cuando acabara el capítulo. En el comedor, la lectura continuaba con normalidad.

— **No estoy tratando de hacerme el valiente, ni nada por el estilo, al decir el nombre —dijo Harry—. Es que no sabía que no debía decirlo. ¿Ves lo que te decía? Tengo muchísimas cosas que aprender... Seguro —añadió, diciendo por primera vez en voz alta algo que últimamente lo preocupaba mucho—, seguro que seré el peor de la clase.**

—Oh, Harry —dijo Hermione, mirándolo con empatía. —Yo tenía el mismo miedo antes de empezar las clases.

Algunos profesores asintieron, contentos de que Harry se hubiera preocupado por sus resultados académicos. Todos menos Snape, quién seguía pensando que, para haber estado tan preocupado, definitivamente no había estudiado lo suficiente para lograr calificaciones decentes.

— **No será así. Hay mucha gente que viene de familias** _ **muggles**_ **y aprende muy deprisa**.

Para enfatizar su comentario, Ron miró a Harry y señaló a Hermione. Harry bufó.

—Ahora ya lo sé.

 **Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.**

 **A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó y les dijo:**

— **¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos?**

Muchos sonrieron al recordar a la señora del carrito del tren. Para muchos, las horas que pasaban en el tren, comiendo dulces con sus amigos después de todo el verano o después de todo el curso, eran de las horas más agradables del año.

 **Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto** ,

Molly frunció el ceño, pensando de nuevo en lo mal alimentado que los Dursley tenían a Harry.

 **pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos**.

En el comedor, sus orejas también se pusieron algo coloradas, pero el chico sonreía.

 **Harry salió al pasillo. Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar**.

Muchos rieron.

—Como se nota que tenías once años —dijo Angelina con una gran sonrisa. —Te dan dinero y en lo primero que piensas es en comprar chocolate.

 **Pero la mujer no tenía Mars**.

—¿Mars? —preguntó Neville.

—Dulces _muggles_ —explicó Hermione.

 **En cambio, tenía Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, chicle, ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry no había visto en su vida.**

—No son extrañas —se quejó un chico de cuarto de Slytherin.

—Para quienes se han criado con _muggles_ , sí que lo son —respondió Colin.

A Harry le sorprendió ver que nadie decía nada más. Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor acababan de comentar algo entre ellos sin provocar peleas y encima había sido algo que tenía que ver con las diferencias entre magos y _muggles_.

 **Como no deseaba perderse nada, compró un poco de todo y pagó a la mujer once** _ **sickles**_ **de plata y siete** _ **knuts**_ **de bronce.**

—Eso no es bueno, Harry —le regañó la señora Weasley.

—Me daba mucha curiosidad probarlo todo —Harry se encogió de hombros. Molly hizo una nota mental de hacerle comer más verduras y frutas.

 **Ron lo miraba asombrado, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.**

— **Tenías hambre, ¿verdad?**

— **Muchísima —dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza.**

A algunos se les empezó a hacer la boca agua.

 **Ron había sacado un arrugado paquete, con cuatro bocadillos. Separó uno y dijo:**

— **Mi madre siempre se olvida de que no me gusta la carne en conserva.**

Molly se sonrojó.

— **Te la cambio por uno de éstos —dijo Harry, alcanzándole un pastel—. Sírvete...**

— **No te va a gustar, está seca —dijo Ron—. Ella no tiene mucho tiempo — añadió rápidamente—... Ya sabes, con nosotros cinco.**

Ron tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de pegarse golpes en toda la frente contra la mesa.

— **Vamos, sírvete un pastel —dijo Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada**.

La velocidad a la que volvieron las miradas de pena hizo que Harry tuviera que reprimir un gemido.

 **Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces (los bocadillos habían quedado olvidados).**

Harry y Ron miraron por un momento a Molly, sin saber si a ella le haría mucha gracia que hubieran dejado los bocadillos y se hubieran dedicado a comer chucherías. Pero Molly les sonrió a los dos con indulgencia, aunque en el fondo estaba decidida a hacer que esos dos comieran más sano en el futuro.

— **¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo**.

—¿Cómo van a ser ranas de verdad? —interrumpió Malfoy. —¿En serio eres tan estúpido?

Harry iba a replicar, pero una patada de Hermione hizo que se contuviera. No merecía la pena.

— **No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

—¿Solo te faltan esos dos? —preguntó Parvati, sorprendida.

—¡Yo tengo a agripa! —exclamó un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff. A Ron se le iluminó la cara.

—¿Me lo cambias por otro? Te daré el que me pidas —a Harry le hizo gracia el tono casi suplicante que estaba usando Ron.

—Tienes a Bowman Wright, ¿no? —preguntó el chico, sonando tan esperanzado como Ron.

—Sí, tengo dos de él —respondió Ron con una amplia sonrisa. El Hufflepuff y él quedaron en que, al acabar el capítulo, irían a por sus cromos y harían el intercambio.

 **Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga** **y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes. Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre:** _ **Albus**_ _ **Dumbledore**_ **.**

—Cómo no —McGonagall rodó los ojos. —En las ranas de chocolate del tren siempre hay más de una del director —miró directamente a Dumbledore, con expresión severa pero divertida. —Me pregunto por qué será.

Dumbledore no hizo el más mínimo gesto de que fuera a contestarle, pero Harry vio que trataba de esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

— **¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

— **¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

Ron sonrió al pensar que en un rato podría tener a Agripa. ¡Al fin!

 **Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

 _ **Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel.**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices. A Hermione se le escapó una risita. Algunos los miraron con curiosidad.

 _ **El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos.**_

 **Harry dio la vuelta otra vez al cromo y vio, para su asombro, que el rostro de Dumbledore había desaparecido.**

— **¡Ya no está!**

—Te sorprendes de las cosas más estúpidas, Potter —dijo Malfoy. De nuevo, otra patada en la espinilla por parte de Hermione hizo que no contestara al rubio.

— **Bueno, no iba a estar ahí todo el día —dijo Ron—. Ya volverá. Vaya, me ha salido otra vez Morgana y ya la tengo seis veces repetida... ¿No la quieres? Puedes empezar a coleccionarlos**.

 **Los ojos de Ron se perdieron en las ranas de chocolate, que esperaban que las desenvolvieran.**

— **Sírvete —dijo Harry—. Pero oye, en el mundo de los** _ **muggles**_ **la gente se queda en las fotos.**

—¿De verdad?

—¿En serio?

Muchos alumnos de familias totalmente mágicas los miraron con extrañeza.

—Sí, la gente no se mueve en las fotos no mágicas —explicó Colin. Su cara se iluminaba cuando hablaba de fotografía. —Para mí fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que, si revelaba las fotos en la poción adecuada, saldrían con movimiento.

Harry escuchó a Hermione volver a murmurar algo como que "todos los nacidos de magos deberían tomar Estudios _Muggles_ " y que "no sabían nada del resto del mundo".

— **¿Eso hacen? Cómo, ¿no se mueven? —Ron estaba atónito—. ¡Qué raro!**

 **Harry miró asombrado, mientras Dumbledore regresaba al cromo y le dedicaba una sonrisita. Ron estaba más interesado en comer las ranas de chocolate que en buscar magos y brujas famosos, pero Harry no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Muy pronto tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.**

— **Tienes que tener cuidado con ésas —lo previno Ron—. Cuando dice «todos los sabores», es eso lo que quiere decir. Ya sabes, tienes todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y naranja, pero también puedes encontrar espinacas, hígado y callos. George dice que una vez encontró una con sabor a duende**.

Fred y George se echaron a reír, así como más de la mitad del comedor.

—¿En serio te creíste eso? —le preguntó George, incrédulo. Ron se sonrojó.

—Tenía once años —se excusó, pero los gemelos no parecían dispuestos a tener eso en cuenta.

—Aunque existieran las grageas con sabor a duende, ¿cómo crees que iba a saber George a qué sabe un duende? —le preguntó Ginny con una risita.

—Oh, callaos todos —se quejó Ron mientras los demás reían.

 **Ron eligió una verde, la observó con cuidado y mordió un pedacito.**

— **Puaj... ¿Ves? Coles.**

 **Pasaron un buen rato comiendo las grageas de todos los sabores. Harry encontró tostadas, coco, judías cocidas, fresa, curry, hierbas, café, sardinas y fue lo bastante valiente para morder la punta de una gris, que Ron no quiso tocar y resultó ser pimienta.**

—No estaba tan mala—le confesó a Ron por lo bajo. —Picaba bastante, pero de sabor no estaba tan mal.

 **En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.**

 **Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos.** **Parecía muy afligido.**

Neville se sonrojó.

— **Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo?**

Algunos rieron, recordando lo que había dicho Neville de la cantidad de veces que perdió a su sapo ese día.

 **Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

— **¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

— **Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

— **Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la veis...**

 **Se fue.**

— **No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible.**

Ron se disculpó con Neville con la mirada. Neville le sonrió, para nada ofendido.

 **Aunque en realidad he traído a** _ **Scabbers**_ **, así que no puedo hablar.**

Ron gruñó.

—Preferiría traer cincuenta sapos antes de a Scabbers.

—Al menos ahora tienes a Pig —le consoló Hermione. Algunos asientos más allá, Sirius sonrió.

 **La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

— **Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

Fred y George intercambiaron miradas, recordando cierto "hechizo" que le habían enseñado a Ron.

 **Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco**.

Los Weasley se removieron, incómodos.

— **Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

 **Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez.**

 **Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él**. **La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

Hermione tragó saliva y se sonrojó.

— **¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

Hermione miró a Harry con reproche, mientras él se encogía de hombros en gesto de disculpa.

—Yo no decido cómo son las descripciones, Hermione —dijo por lo bajo. La chica lo evaluó por un instante antes de decir:

—Eso no lo sabemos. Eres el que más posibilidades tiene de haber escrito estos libros.

—Incluso si los hubiera escrito yo, que lo dudo mucho, habría sido mi yo del futuro —replicó Harry. —Así que mi yo de ahora no tiene culpa de nada. No te puedes enfadar conmigo.

Hermione le sonrió y lo miró con calidez, confundiendo a Harry.

—Eh… ¿no estabas enfadada?

—Un poco —admitió la chica. —Pero con ese tono de niño pequeño que acabas de poner, no puedo seguir enfadada contigo. Además, más que enfadada estaba avergonzada.

—¿Qué tono de niño pequeño? —preguntó Harry. Su cara de indignación hizo reír a Hermione.

—"No te puedes enfadar conmigo" —lo imitó Hermione con voz aguda y tono de burla. Harry gruñó, mientras Ron se echaba a reír.

— **Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

— **Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

 **Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

—Eso nunca cambiará —sonrió Ron. —Hace cinco años que te conocí y aún me sigues desconcertando.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

— **Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

Muchos se echaron a reír. Ron volvió a sonrojarse.

 **Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada.** _ **Scabbers**_ **siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

—Ron —empezó Fred. —No deberías…

—Creer todo lo que te decimos—terminó George. Ron los miró mal.

—Ya no me creo nada —se quejó. —Pero tenía once años, dejadme en paz.

— **¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois?**

 **Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

—¿Os conocisteis en el tren? —preguntó Lavender, confundida. —Que yo recuerde, no fuisteis juntos desde el primer día…

Hermione se había puesto roja al más puro estilo Weasley.

—Dios mío, no me extraña que pensarais que era una pesada—gimió. Los otros dos chicos le sonrieron.

—El primer paso para superarlo es reconocerlo —bromeó Harry, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo. Harry rió, frotándose la zona adolorida.

 **Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

Se escucharon risas.

— **Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

— **Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

— **¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en** _ **Historia de la**_ _ **magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del**_ _ **siglo XX**_ **.**

— **¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione.

—No pasa nada—respondió Harry.

— **Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala...**

—Es mucho mejor que Gryffindor —dijo un Ravenclaw de sexto al que Harry no conocía.

—Gryffindor es la mejor —dijo Oliver Wood.

—Slytherin es la única casa que merece la pena —intervino Montague, comentario al que siguió una oleada de vítores por parte de los Slytherin.

—Más quisierais—respondió Seamus.

—Basta —intervino McGonagall. —No es momento para discusiones. Siga leyendo, señor Boot.

 **De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

 **Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

—"El chico sin sapo" —dijo George lentamente, de forma pensativa. —Y si…

Empezó a susurrarle algo a Fred, cuya cara se iluminó. Ambos empezaron a cuchichear rápidamente, haciendo que a Harry le diera un escalofrío.

— **Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté —dijo Ron**.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione, enfadada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico. —No sabía lo que decía. Me alegro de haber estado en la misma casa que tú, Hermione.

Ante esto, la chica pareció calmarse un poco, aunque aún se la veía algo enfadada.

 **Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

—No me digas—rió George, que había parado de cuchichear un momento solo para contestar a su hermano. Ron le hizo un gesto muy feo con la mano, ganándose un grito de Molly.

— **¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

— **Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—.**

Las miradas de preocupación de los Weasley volvieron. Todos miraron a Ron, quien volvía a esquivar sus miradas.

 **Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala,**

Los Ravenclaw gruñeron.

 **pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

—¿Por qué odiáis tanto a Slytherin? —interrumpió Daphne Greengrass. —En serio, no todas las personas que estamos en esta casa somos mortífagos o magos oscuros. Aquí también hay gente normal, ¿sabéis?

Muchos Slytherin asintieron, ofendidos. Nadie supo cómo contestarles.

— **¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien-tú-sabes... estaba?**

— **Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado**.

—Aunque hubieras estado en otra casa… —empezó a hablar la señora Weasley, lentamente.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Ron, quien seguía sin mirarla a la cara.

— **¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de** _ **Scabbers**_ **están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—.**

Todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Ron, lo miraron con gratitud.

 **Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

 **Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

— **Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en** _ **El Profeta**_ **, pero no creo que las casas de los** _ **muggles**_ **lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

—Vaya, dos alumnos de primero hablando sobre temas de actualidad —comentó la profesora Sprout. —Qué cosa tan rara.

—Que seamos de primero no significa que no sepamos nada del mundo —replicó una chica de primero de Gryffindor. La profesora le sonrió.

 **Harry se sorprendió.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

— **Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado. Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts** ,

—Cuánta razón tenía—dijo Harry, haciendo que Arthur sonriera y que algunos lo miraran con más curiosidad que antes.

 **pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien-tú-sabes esté detrás de ello**.

Harry y Ron se miraron con complicidad. Hermione tenía la boca abierta.

—Es increíble —acabó diciendo la chica. —La respuesta más obvia, la que un niño de primero era capaz de pensar, acabó siendo la acertada.

Por suerte para todos (sobre todo para la gente que odia los spoilers), eso último lo susurró, de forma que solo Harry y Ron la escucharon.

 **Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien-tú-sabes.**

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ron, alarmado.

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a Voldemort? —preguntó Sirius, muy sorprendido.

—No le tengo miedo —aseguró Harry.

—Dice la verdad, Sirius —intervino Lupin. —He visto cuál es su mayor miedo y créeme cuando te digo que no es Voldemort.

Sirius asintió. Harry sentía que necesitaba dar una explicación.

—Acababa de entrar al mundo mágico, aún no sabía nada de Voldemort, excepto que mató a mis padres y trató de matarme a mí, y que era un mago muy poderoso y oscuro que hizo cosas terribles. Como alguien dijo una vez, "temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado". Que cada vez que alguien dijera su nombre todo el mundo se asustara y se estremeciera, hacía que diera más miedo del que realmente da —explicó Harry. Todos lo escuchaban atentamente. —Lo he visto en persona. He luchado contra él y no me da ningún miedo. En serio, no tenéis por qué temer decir su nombre.

—Señor Potter—intervino Umbridge. —Todo eso de que luchó contra él… por favor, ahórreselo. Aún no se ha demostrado que nada de lo que usted dice que sucedió en aquella noche fatídica de finales de junio sucedió en realidad.

—La gente del futuro le demostró a Fudge que Voldemort ha regresado—dijo Harry rotundamente. —Si usted aún se niega a creerlo, es problema suyo. Los libros confirmarán… todo lo que pasó esa noche.

El comedor quedó en silencio. Si Harry hubiera mirado a Cho, habría visto que la chica tenía lágrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas. Terry Boot, no soportando el silencio incómodo que se había formado, siguió leyendo.

 **Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

Debido al discursito de Harry, algunos estaban reflexionando acerca del tema.

— **¿Cuál es tu equipo de** _ **quidditch**_ **? —preguntó Ron.**

— **Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

Harry escuchó a Wood gemir.

— **¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo... —Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

 **Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin**.

Malfoy ahogó un gemido. No le gustaba recordar cómo había salido aquella visita al compartimento de Potter.

 **Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon**.

—Así que ahora es Malfoy quien te mira con interés, ¿eh? —preguntó Fred. A Harry no le gustó nada el tono en el que lo hizo, ni la mirada que le echó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio sigues sin entender lo que están implicando? —preguntó la chica, exasperada.

—Antes pusieron esa misma mirada cuando Ron me susurró al oído que… bueno, cosas —Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione bufó, divertida.

—Harry, lo que querían decir es… —Dean se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a Harry y susurrarle al oído rápidamente. Todos vieron con diversión cómo la cara de Harry se volvía roja, para luego ponerse blanca como el papel.

—¡¿Con Ron?! Ugh, ni de broma —se quejó Harry, haciendo que a muchos les diera la risa.

—¿Y con Malfoy? —siguió Fred, volviendo a poner esa mirada lasciva de antes (ahora que Harry al fin podía identificar el sentimiento en ellas).

Harry miró a Draco, quien, como todos, estaba escuchando la conversación entera y se encontraba mirándole directamente a él. Tras unos segundos, Harry le guiñó un ojo y fingió que le mandaba un beso, disfrutando de la reacción del Slytherin, quien se puso de un tono rosa brillante y dejó salir un gritito ahogado, acompañado de una expresión de shock y, en menor medida, de desagrado.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, Potter —farfulló Malfoy, aunque tuvo que decirlo muy alto para que se le oyera entre la oleada de risas que había seguido al gesto de Harry.

—Más quisieras, Malfoy —contestó Harry, quien también reía. Draco gruñó y lo miró mal, aunque no tan mal como miró después a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes todavía no habían podido parar de reír.

Cuando las risas se hubieron apagado un poco, Terry Boot siguió leyendo con una sonrisa.

— **¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

— **Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares**.

Eso mató toda la risa de Crabbe y Goyle, quienes gruñeron a Harry.

 **Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

—Es que es lo que son —dijo Angelina.

— **Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

 **Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (dragón) Malfoy lo miró.**

El Malfoy actual bufó.

—Mi nombre no tiene nada de malo —se quejó. Exceptuando algunas risitas, nadie dijo nada.

— **Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

Los Weasley miraron mal a Malfoy, quien los ignoró olímpicamente.

 **Se volvió hacia Harry.**

— **Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

 **Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

— **Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

La mesa de Gryffindor pareció especialmente contenta al leer esas palabras. Sirius lo miró con orgullo, así como el resto de los Weasley. Bill tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—¿Malfoy quería ser tu amigo? —preguntó Hannah Abbott, sorprendida. Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras que Draco fingía que miraba para otro lado.

 **Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

— **Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres. Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

—¡Serás cabrón! —exclamó Dean, indignado. El resto del comedor no estaba mucho mejor: los que no gritaban insultos contra el Slytherin, lo miraban tan mal que, si las miradas mataran, Draco ya sería polvo bajo tierra.

El rubio los ignoró a todos lo mejor que pudo, aunque sus mejillas, que después del guiño de Harry se habían puesto rosas, no habían regresado a su color original todavía.

 **Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

— **Repite eso —dijo.**

— **Oh, vais a pelear con nosotros, ¿eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

Molly estaba dividida entre regañar a su hijo por meterse en peleas antes incluso de llegar al colegio, o apoyarlo porque lo que había dicho Malfoy era horrible. Se decidió por lanzarle una simple mirada de advertencia a Ron.

— **Si no os vais ahora mismo... —dijo Harry, con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

—Al menos admites que eres un debilucho—dijo Malfoy, tratando de recobrar algo de la dignidad que se le estaba escapando desde hacía un rato.

—Bueno, tú tampoco eres más fuerte que Crabbe y Goyle —contestó Harry con frialdad. —Si lo fueras, supongo que no necesitarías llevarlos a tus espaldas todo el rato. Oh, bueno, los necesitarías igual, ¿verdad? No tienes valor para pelear tú solito.

Draco lo miró con indignación, tan rosa como antes.

—Tengo más valor del que tú nunca tendrás, Potter.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues en cinco años todavía no lo he visto. Cuando quieras me lo demuestras, Malfoy —replicó Harry, molesto.

—Suficiente—intervino Snape. Ante la mirada severa de McGonagall, decidió no quitar puntos. Harry y Draco se callaron, pero Harry vio la mirada decidida del Slytherin.

— **Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y vosotros parece que todavía tenéis algo.**

—Encima son unos ladrones —bufó Fleur Delacour. Harry rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que se habían quedado mirándola después de que hablara. Bill también debió darse cuenta, porque sonrió y le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, haciendo que decenas de chicos apartaran la mirada y parecieran decepcionados.

 **Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

—¿Qué le hicisteis? —preguntó Neville con sorpresa. Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, señalando el libro.

 _ **Scabbers**_ **, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente,** _ **Scabbers**_ **salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron**.

Mientras muchos alumnos reían y Crabbe y Goyle parecían avergonzados, Harry y Ron no parecían muy contentos.

—Me pregunto por qué lo hizo —dijo Ron, pensativo.

—Probablemente quería comerse las golosinas o algo —gruñó Harry, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar recordar que Scabbers no comió nada más. ¿Acaso Peter quiso defender a Ron y a Harry? Harry se negó a seguir pensando en ello. No merecía la pena.

 **Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a** _ **Scabbers**_ **por la cola.**

— **Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

 **Y era así.**

Ron miró a Harry, dispuesto a decir lo que él había pensado ya, pero Harry le hizo un gesto y Ron se calló.

— **¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

 **Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

— **Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien-tú-sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

El comedor al completo estaba en silencio. Malfoy miraba a todos con la cabeza bien alta, como si estuviera preparado para cualquier comentario hiriente que alguien tratara de hacer sobre su familia y sus lealtades. Nadie dijo nada.

— **Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

— **Mejor que os apresuréis y os cambiéis de ropa. Acabo de ir a la locomotora, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No os estaríais peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Os vais a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

Los profesores la miraron con aprobación, mientras que Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos.

— _ **Scabbers**_ **se estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

—Eso, Hermione —dijo Fred. —No vayas a verle a Ron algo que no debería ser visto.

Hermione se puso muy roja y se encogió levemente en el asiento, evitando los ojos de Ron, quien había fulminado con la mirada a Fred y que estaba tan rojo como ella.

— **Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—. A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

 **Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla.**

—Definitivamente no empezasteis con muy bien pie —dijo Luna con su tono soñador. Harry asintió enérgicamente. Ron y Hermione todavía estaban demasiado avergonzados como para decir algo.

 **Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha. Él y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras. La de Ron era un poco corta para él, y se le podían ver los pantalones de gimnasia.**

Molly y Arthur se sonrojaron, incómodos. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

 **Una voz retumbó en el tren.**

— **Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.**

 **El estómago de Harry se retorcía de nervios y Ron, podía verlo, estaba pálido debajo de sus pecas**.

—Como todos el primer día —sonrió Neville. —Yo creía que me iba a desmayar.

 **Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de las golosinas y se reunieron con el resto del grupo que llenaba los pasillos.**

 **El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció bajo el frío aire de la noche. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida:**

— **¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?**

 **La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.**

Hagrid sonrió al recordar aquel día. Le había hecho mucha ilusión que Harry llegara a Hogwarts, y sus años desde entonces habían sido mucho más interesantes.

— **Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!**

 **Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Neville, el chico que había perdido su sapo, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.**

—¿Lo veis? —dijo Neville con una risita avergonzada. Muchos le sonrieron, incluido Harry.

— **En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.**

 **Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!**

—Todos los años igual —rió Hagrid.

 **El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas**.

Harry sonrió al recordar aquel momento, cuando había visto por primera vez lo que sería el primer sitio que consideraría su hogar.

— **¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry y Ron subieron a uno, seguidos por Neville y Hermione.**

— **¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!**

 **Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.**

— **¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.**

— **¡Eh, tú, el de allí! ¿Es éste tu sapo? —dijo Hagrid, mientras vigilaba los botes y la gente que bajaba de ellos.**

— _ **¡Trevor!**_ **—gritó Neville, muy contento, extendiendo las manos**.

Algunos rodaron los ojos. Neville tenía expresión de querer decir "os lo avisé", aunque también se veía algo avergonzado.

 **Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.**

— **¿Estáis todos aquí? Tú, ¿todavía tienes tu sapo?**

—Por suerte sí —dijo Neville aliviado. Ese día no lo había perdido más veces (bueno, quizá una cuando ya se había hecho la ceremonia de selección, pero dudaba que eso fuera a salir en los libros).

 **Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.**

—Aquí acaba —dijo Terry. Dumbledore se puso en pie y tomó el libro.

—Creo que otra pausa no vendría mal, ¿verdad? Ya va siendo hora de comer.

Muchos alumnos asintieron enérgicamente, por lo que Dumbledore marcó la página y cerró el libro.

HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1HP1

 **Hasta aquí llega. Dejadme vuestras opiniones en los reviews! :3 Hasta el domingo!**


End file.
